Love, Friends, and Enemy
by Mybabydeer
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 UP]-"Sehun kau harus mengerti apa yang kau lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan"-Luhan, "Luhan kumohon percaya padaku.. aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau dia tidak berlebihan sungguh percaya padaku"-Sehun, "LUHAN dia pasanganku sebenarnya kau dengar"-Jongin. GS Lu Han, Se Hun [Note: Seiring berkembangnya cerita mungkin akan ganti rate jadi M/mesyumnya kambuh/]
1. Trailer

**Title :**

Love,Friend and Enemy (Trailer)

**Disclaimer** :

DdhiiaNn

** ©2014**

**Main Cast** :

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

**Other** :

Wu Yi Fan, Park CHanyeol, Kim Jong In, and other

**Pair** :

Hunhan

**Rate** :

T

**Summary :**

_Luhan yeoja brokehome yang periang dan sangat menyayangi eommanya. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan-Eropa. Yeoja yang lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang daripada menggunakan fasilitas kakeknya. Suatu waktu terjebat di Sebuah negara dan bertemu seorang namja pokerface dan membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Terjabak diantar dua cinta_

.

Cerita ini GS jadi yang nggak suka boleh pergi, dan yang ingin cerita ini lanjut please review yah biar aku bisa tambah energi semangat gitu bikin ceritanya kkk~ okey buat siders please hargai yah kita kan sama-sama manusia apa susahnya review :)

Enjoy~

.

Oh Sehun yang kembali ke Seoul. Xi Luhan yang harus berurusam dengan Kim Jong In. Wu Yi Fan yang jatuh cinta.

.

"gomawo chanyeol-ah"

"Yah! Rusa jelek kemari kau…Yah! Jangan lari kau menyakiti dahiku.. akan kubalas kau nanti"

.

.

"jangan pernah mengganggu chanyeol"

"bagaimana bisa kau bekerja disini, apa pelayanan disini seburuk itu, aku penasaran apa alasan bosmu mempekerjakanmu disini, chanyeol-ah kajja"

.

.

"aissh…menyebalkan posesif sekali namja itu"

.

.

"Yah! Kim Jong In apakah kau tau Sehun kembali..?"

"Ah.. Ara kau tidak dalam keadaan yang baik dengannya.."

.

.

"CHANYEOL-ah.."

"aish.. kau mengagetkanku Baekkie~"

"Bogosippo"

"Nado"

"na neomu neomu neomu bogosippo"

.

.

"bisakah sedikit kau menghargai aku sebagai tunanganmu disini"

"bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku"

"Mian.. itu karena aku mencintaimu"

"Lupakan!"

.

.

"Yak~! Dasar rusa jelek, kembali kau"

"Sampai jumpa di apartemen sehun-ah"

"haish…"

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul.. bagaimana trailernya buat efef ini..? aku terinspirasi dari drama korea the heirs but, aku juga masukin cerita dari otakku juga kesini jadi mungkin ada banyak alur yang akan sedikit beda sama drama itu sendiri.

Oke kalo efef ini diterima dengan baik aku akan cepat update. Mengingat aku sangat jarang sekali punya waktu untuk buat efef. Jadi aku akan mencari waktu buat sempati update buat chingudeul semua.

Review juseyo…..

_**Kiss&amp;Hug**_


	2. Perfect Girl (Soccer)

**Title :**

Perfect Girl (Soccer)

**Disclaimer** :

DdhiiaNn

**©2014**

**Main Cast** :

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan.

**Other** :

Bisa dicari sendiri yah!

**Pair** :

Hunhan, KrisHan.

**Rate** :

T

**Summary :**

_Luhan yeoja brokehome yang periang dan sangat menyayangi eommanya. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan-Eropa. Yeoja yang lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang daripada menggunakan fasilitas kakeknya. Suatu waktu terjebat di Sebuah negara dan bertemu seorang namja pokerface dan membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Terjabak diantar dua cinta_

.

Cerita ini GS jadi yang nggak suka boleh pergi, dan yang ingin cerita ini lanjut please review yah biar aku bisa tambah energi semangat gitu bikin ceritanya kkk~ okey buat siders please hargai yah kita kan sama-sama manusia apa susahnya review :)

Enjoy~

.

* * *

Seoul~

.

Pagi ini matahari masih enggan menyapa seoul suhu udara masih sangat dingin dipagi hari. Embun masih menetes. Seorang yeoja berkeliaran menyebarkan koran edisi hari ini, dengan memakai hodie dan sarung tangan tebal agar tubuhnya tidak lagi menggigil ya karena ia bukan tipe yeoja yang tahan dengan hawa dingin.

.

"Luhannie~" yeoja yang dipanggil luhannie menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan sahabat kecilnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"chanyeol-ah~" yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat bibirnya melengkung keatas menandakan ia tersenyum. Namja yang dipanggil chanyeol menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari.

"boleh aku membantumu uri luhannie~" tanyanya memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya. Yah Park Chanyeol adalah sahabat sejati Luhan yeoja yang sedang mengantar Koran ke setiap rumah. Chanyeol sering membantu luhan karena ia sangat menyayangi yeoja itu, bukan sayang kepada seorang yeoja, melaikan seorang oppa ke dongsengnya. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama saat masih kecil chanyeol mengetahui asal usul Luhan semuanya. Ia memahami Luhan lebih dari Luhan memahami dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol memang menginginkan seorang yeodongseng tapi eommanya telah meninggal saat ia berusia 10 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Sekarang mereka tidak sepenuhnya bisa bersama karena Luhan akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja paruh waktu dan belajar. Luhan memang bukan yeoja yang seperti biasanya, ia yeoja yang luar biasa dimata Chanyeol, dia yeoja yang kuat dan perkasa walaupun ia sebenarnya orang kaya karena setiap bulan kakeknya akan selalu menumpuk uang ditabungannya, tapi Luhan tidak pernah menyentuh sedikitpun. Chanyeol sangat mengerti sahabatnya itu Luhan memang keras kepala kalau menyangkut dengan uang, ia tidak akan meminta bantuan kepada siapapun walaupun ia sedang membutuhkannya, tidak akan menengok ke segudang uang ditabungannya, dan lebih memilih bekerja dibanyak tempat. Luhan suka bermain bola chanyeol tau itu, karena chanyeol sering bermain bola dengannya. Hingga sekarang chanyeol masih sangat penasaran apa yang membuat luhan ingin masuk ke sekolahnya Seoul High School.

"Pakailah aku tau hodie itu belum sepenuhnya menghangatkanmu" cetus chanyeol sembari memakaikan mantelnya, Luhan menerima dengan anggukan tanpa melepas senyumnya sedari tadi.

"gomawo chanyeol-ah~"

"kajja, setelah mengantar koran kau akan pergi kemana..?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya menaruh jari telunjuknya didagunya tanpa bahwa ia sedang berfikir, chanyeol melihatnya ia tersenyum karena tingkah lucu sahabatnya ini.

"aigoo~ kau lucu sekali luhannie~" ucapnya menggacak-acak rambut caramel Luhan.

"Ya! Haish lihat rambutku berantakan..aku akan pergi kecafe setelah ini aku ada pekerjaan disana. Wae..?" nada bicara Luhan dibuat seketus mungkin ia sedang sebal karena tingkah chanyeol yang suka mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"omo.. kau marah" dengan nada menggoda chanyeol mentoel pipi Luhan

"aniyo"

*Pluk*

Luhan menonyor kepala chanyeol membuat sang empu kesakitan. Luhan segera mengambil ancang-ancang kabur sebelum kena pukulan yang lebih dari kata sakit. yah, karena mengingat chanyeol namja dan luhan yeoja pasti pukulan namja jauh lebih sakit daripada yeoja. Luhan berlari sekencang-kencangnya sembari melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik menghadap chanyeol.

"Yah! Rusa jelek kemari kau…Yah! Jangan lari kau menyakiti dahiku.. akan kubalas kau nanti" omel chanyeol

.

Luhan mendengarkan teriakan chanyeol. Ia hanya tersenyum karena sukses mengerjai sahabatnya itu. Hari masih sangat pagi setelah chanyeol membantunya pekerjaannya menjadi semakin cepat selsai. Luhan memasuki sebuah kedai ia membeli sebuah minuman isotonic dan meminumnya sampai habis, berjalan menuju tenda di depan kedai mencoba untuk tidur, ia masih sangat ngantuk harus bangun pagi-pagi dan mengantarkan koran kesekeliling komplek tadi, membenamkan wajahnya mencoba tidur tapi gagal karena merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Luhan mencoba tidak menhiraukannya, ia mencoba tidur lagi, tapi tercium bau ramen siap saji didepan luhan. Rasa-rasanya ada seorang yang sengaja duduk didepan Luhan. Terdengar beberapa anak kecil menangis, Luhan beranjak dari tidurnya dan meninggalkan kedai tadi setelah agak jauh, ia mengintip siapa orang yang duduk didepannya tadi. Seorang namja berkulit tan sexy, badan proposional, wajah yang lumayan tampan dari samping dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada beberapa anak kecil yang masih menangis, sepertinya namja itu yang memperhatikan Luhan.

"mengganggu sekali namja itu" ketus luhan beranjak menjauhi tempat tadi.

* * *

Amerika~

.

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu sedang mengerjakan tugas pemberian Ssaem –panggilan singkat seorang guru- nya. Ia sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolahnya ia memang belajar rajin disini ia pintar itu sudah jelas tapi ia masih tidak bisa mengerti kenapa hyung kesayangannya mengirimnya kesini. Oh Sehun, Itu adalah namanamja berkulit putih susu ini nama yang indah seindah orangnya tapi tidak dengan sifatnya. Ia memang tampan semua orang tidak meragukan lagi, ia baik tapi kebaikannya itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena wajahnya yang jarang sekali berekspresi yah disekolahnya ia dikenal dingin. Padahal, tidak juga ia sering membantu orang yang memang membutuh bantuannya. Contohnya waktu itu, sehun membantu orang lanjut usia yang sedang kesulitan menyebrang jalan.

"yo~yo~ Sehun" sapa seorang namja berwajah blasteran inggris-canada.

"why John.. I'm busy now. So don't disturb me" ucapnya tanpa melihat kearah namja bernama john itu.

"oke-oke" john berlalu meninggalkan sehun. John mengerti sehun yang tidak suka diganggu kala sedang mengerjakan sesuatu atau sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

ZzzZZzz… handphone sehun bergetar tertera nama "Kyungsoo". Merasa telfon itu tidak penting jadi sehun memilih mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan acara-mari-mengerjakan-tugas.

* * *

Café sedang ramai Luhan bekerja seperti biasa dibagian kasir. Selalu, akan ada banyak namja yang mengantri untuk sekedar menanyakan nomor telponnya atau menanyakan SNS-nya. Dan sebenarnya luhan sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan semua pelanggan café yang super genit itu, tapi luhan tidak boleh marah ia harus menjaga imagenya supaya tidak dipecat dari café ini.

ZzzzZZz…handphone Luhan bergetar menandakan sebuah telfon masuk. Luhan beranjak ke temannya untuk menggantikannya sebentar karena ia harus menjawab telfon kakeknya.

"Sunny-ah bolehkah kau menggantikanku sebentar aku harus menggangkat telfon dari haraboji"

"baiklah, ingat jangan lama-lama kau taukan kalo.. bos kita itu sangat garang sekali" ucap sunny menggecilkan suaranya dibagian belakang. Luhan tersenyum dan menggangguk menandakan bahwa ia mengerti sembari beranjak meninggalkan sunny.

.

"yeoboseyo"

"_Luhan-ah_"

"haraboji, waeyo..? kenapa tumben sekali haraboji menelfonku..?"

"_wae..? memangnya tidak boleh haraboji menelfonmu..?_"

"kkk~ aniyo hanya saja Luhan sedang sibuk beker…ahh haraboji belum menjawab pertanyaanku" hampir saja luhan membeberkan acara bekerjanya. Yah walaupun harabojinya memang sudah mengerti luhan bekerja tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak mau haraboji salah paham terhadapnya.

"_Luhan-ah…eonnimu Tao, ia membutuhkan uang jadi bisakah kau pergi ke amerika untuk mengantarkan uang kepadanya..? awalnya haraboji berfikir mungkin meminta nomor rekeningnya yang baru saja, tapi haraboji jadi ingat kau..haraboji tau kau sangat merindukan tao bukan begitu..?_"

"memangnya haraboji tidak pernah mengirim uang pada eonni..?"

"_setiap tiga bulan sekali haraboji mengirimkan uang tapi kemarin eommamu memblokir rekening Tao karena yah kau tau sendiri eommamu memang tidak suka tao berpacaran dengan orang amerika karena pergaulan mereka yang pasti diluar batas. Haraboji kasian kepadanya jadi bisakah kau membantu haraboji..?_" Luhan menghela nafas memutar bola matanya, berfikir sejenak.

"baiklah haraboji berapa uang yang tao mau nanti biar aku ambil dari tabunganku yang haraboji kasih untuknya"

"_andwe… jangan sekali-kali kau menggunakan uang yang haraboji kasih padamu untuk keperluan orang lain itu hanya untukmu uri luhannie~ cucu kesayangan haraboji, mengerti.. dan juga pakailah uang itu apa kau sengaja menumpuk uang ditabunganmu. Bersenang-senanglah sayang_"

"geundae… haraboji tau luhan tidak suka merepotkan orang lain sudahlah luhan sedang sibuk, bisakah haraboji mengirimi luhan pesan saja dimana alamat eonnie, sudah dulu yah haraboji, Luhan sayang haraboji anyeong" Luhan memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan beranjak kekasir, café sudah tampak sepi luhan menghampiri sunny.

"sunny-ah gomawo"

"kau tau pelanggan-pelanggan itu menanyakanmu terus aku jadi iri padamu kkk~" canda yeoja bermata sipit itu menyenggol bahu luhan.

"asal kau tau saja aku hampir muntah mendengar rayuan mereka" sunny tertawa mendengarkan ucapanku.

"kau ini.. ahh dari tadi temanmu itu yang berada disana menunggumu siapa yah tadi namanya chan..chan-" sunny memasang wajah berfikirnya karena ia melupakan nama namja yang duduk tidak jauh dari kasir itu huh sunggu keterlaluan kau sunny.

"chanyeol..?" luhan memotong ucapan sunny. Luhan beranjak menemui chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya disalah satu meja café.

.

"sejak kapan disini..?" tanyaku tetap berdiri disamping chanyeol yang sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"em…30 menit yang lalu..?" jawab chanyeol ragu

"bagaimana bisa kau disini selama itu tapi tidak memesan apapun, Ya! Bisa-bisa bosku akan memarahiku Babo, kau ini" omel Luhan, chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"ambil" chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah payung pada luhan

"bagaimana dengan yeojachingumu..?"

"tenang, bakkie~ sangat suka romantis jadi aku akan memayunginya dengan jaketku" ucap chanyeol memeragakan adegan romantic ditivi-tivi yang ditanggapi luhan dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Ya! Park chanyeol jangan memandang Luhan seperti itu" yeoja manis berambut panjang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah kesal tatapan tajam dipersembahkan untuk Luhan. Dia adalah yeojachingu chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun itu namanya.

"baekkie-ah~ kau datang" ucap chanyeol sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"jangan pernah mengganggu chanyeol" ketus baekhyun pada Luhan

"apa aku secantik itu..?" Tanya luhan pada baekhyun yang sukses membuat chanyeol tersenyum gembira karena ia dapat melihat yeojachingunya marah walaupun itu justru terlihat lucu dimata chanyeol. Belum sempat baekhyun menjawab luhan berkata lagi.

"sudahlah silahkan pergi jika tidak ada keperluan lagi, kalian tau jalan keluarnya kan" kalimat itu lebih seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"bagaimana bisa kau bekerja disini, apa pelayanan disini seburuk itu, aku penasaran apa alasan bosmu mempekerjakanmu disini, chanyeol-ah kajja" celetuk baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol.

"hannie-ah beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak bisa menemuimu karena aku akan pe-" ucapan chanyeol terpotong karena sebuah tangan menutupi mulutnya.

"andwe… hanya aku yang boleh tau, kajja" baekhyun menarik chanyeol lagi belum sempat sampai kepintu ia berhenti.

"chakamman… kenapa kau tidak memakai sesuatu berwarna merah..?" omel baekhyun

"aku memakainya lihat" chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan sepatunya.

"itu bukan merah itu merah hati, sudahlah kita pergi" baekhyun menarik chanyeol keluar dari café

"hannie-ah jangan lupa makan, nanti aku akan mengirimimu pesan, pai-pai" teriak chanyeol kepada luhan disela-sela acara baekhyun mari menarik chanyeol.

"andwe jangan pernah berani melakukan itu" Luhan tersenyum. Menurutnya pasangan yang baru saja melakukan adegan peperangan kecil itu sangan lucu mereka pasangan yang menarik.

.

* * *

"baekkie-ah~" panggil chanyeol yang berada dibelakang baekhyun

"aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan luhan, jauhi dia" rajuk baekhyun menghentikan jalannya.

"aigoo…dia itu sahabatku baekkie dan kau yeojachinguku itu mempunyai tempat yang berbeda kau tau" chanyeol mencubit pipi baekhyun menurutnya kekasihnya itu paling lucu kalau sedang kesal seperti sekarang.

"mana ada sahabat antara namja dan yeoja tanpa ada perasaan apapun yeolli~, sudahlah aku pergi" ucap baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

.

* * *

Luhan baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, luhan mencoba menghubungi tao tapi malah mengarah ke voice mail. Luhan menghela nafas tak henti-henti ia menghubungi tao sampai dipanggilan terakhir luhan meninggalkan pesan.

"_eonnie, hari ini kau makan apa..? apa eonnie sehat? Eonnie aku merindukanmu sungguh, aku tidak bohong eonnie aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu, eonnie kapan kau kembali kesini ke korea eonnie tidak rindu eomma..? arraseo eonnie sedang marah pada eomma, geundae eomma memarahi eonnie karena eomma sayang padamu eonnie kembalilah kita akan tinggal bahagia bersama. Arrachi, pai-pai eon, besok aku akan menelfonmu lagi_"

Hujan mulai turun luhan mengambil payung pemberian chanyeol dan memakainya.

.

* * *

Bandara incheon. Luhan menyeret kopernya ia menuju tempat keberangkatan. Ia siap untuk berangkat ke amerika menemui eonnie-nya Tao. Luhan memandangi tiketnya membolak-balik, Luhan memang tidak terlalu suka naik pesawat karena ia sangat takut ketinggian, ia lebih memilih menaiki kapal atau kereta. yah, menurutnya itu lebih aman karena tidak berada dalam ketinggian. Ia mulai cemas saat suara seorang yeoja memberitahu bahwa penerbangan tujuan amerika akan berangkat, luhan berdiri ia memejamkan mata sejenak menguatkan hatinya ia terlalu cemas untuk naik pesawat akhirnya dengan keberanian luhan mulai melangka memasuki pesawat mencari nomor tempat duduknya yang telah tertera di tiketnya. Disamping tempat duduk itu terdapat seorang namja sepertinya namja itu orang korea yang akan terbang ketujuan yang sama dengannya. Luhan mendudukan pantatnya, mencoba menyapa namja yang ada di sebelahnya dengan sopan tapi tidak ada respon dari namja itu. Sepertinya namja itu sama dengan luhan takut dengan ketinggian atau pertama kali naik pesawat. wajahnya sangat pucat, tangannya mencengkram pinggiran kursi pesawat, namja itu menoleh kearah Luhan, seakan sadar bahwa sedang ada yang memperhatikannya. Menatap luhan tajam seakan bertanya 'kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu' luhan tersadar lalu menundukan wajahnya merasa tidak enak karena memergoki seseorang yang ketakutan naik pesawat. Sesudah suara pramugari memberitahu bahwa pesawat akan lepas landas Luhan menghela nafas kasar. Ia siap untuk terbang itu pikirnya.

.

* * *

.

Amerika…

Sebuah pantai menyapa penglihatan yeoja cantik ini. ia melihat ada beberapa kelompok yang sedang bermain voli, futsal dan yang lainnya, sepertinya yeoja ini tertarik ia menggambil topinya mengikat rambutnya dan memasukannya kedalam topi, ia beranjak dengan menyeret kopernya mendekati sekumpulan namja amerika yang sedang bermain bola.

"hai, bolehkah aku ikut bermain futsal?" Tanya Luhan berbahasa inggris dengan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"hai, bukankah kau wanita..?" ucap seorang namja sepertinya turunan inggris-canada dengan asal.

"haha… kau melihatku seperti wanita..?"

"ya,.. karena kau sangat cantik" namja itu berulah lagi.

"oke oke terserah kau menganggapku wanita atau pria. Jadi bolehkah aku ikut futsal.? Dan aku dibagian mana?" namja itu melihat teman-temannya seakan meminta ijin untuk memasukan seorang di acara bermain futsalnya. Semua temannya tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"oke. Kau jadi kelompok mereka…." Namja itu menunjuk temannya. "jadi aku adalah lawanmu" lanjut namja itu.

*Plit…*

Suara peluit berbunyi menandakan pertandingan antara merah vs biru dimulai. Luhan berada di tim merah yah memang luhan menyukai warna merah selain warna merah jambu. Luhan berada dibagian depan menjadi straker sebelum menendang bola ia menyempatkan tersenyum kearah namja yang menjadi lawannya tadi, namja itu seakan terhipnotis hingga ia hanya diam meskipun luhan sudah mulai mengoper bola, dari arah teman timnya mengoper, luhan berlari mendekati kotak pinalti menunggu temannya menendang bola kearahnya. Temannya member aba-aba kepada Luhan untuk sedikit kebelakang, luhan mengikutinya dan tepat saat namja teman setimnya itu mengoper kepada luhan ia memasang ancang-ancang untuk menendang kearah gawang dan..

Goal~… 1 skor untuk merah. Luhan menghampiri namja lawannya tadi dan tersenyum meremehkan. Namja itu terlihat frustasi menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Pertandingan berlanjut, tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan skor sudah imbang 3 : 3 Luhan mengerang karena ia menendang bola melenceng tadi. Luhan menghindari lawan dengan mudah karena memang dia sangat jago memainkan kulit bundar itu sebelum mengoper kearah teman setimnya, Luhan melirik namja lawannya akan mentekelnya tepat sekali Luhan melombat dengan bola diapit dua kakinya melewati namja lawannya itu. Luhan melihat teman setimnya semua dikepung disisa waktu seperti ini hanya ada satu pilihan menendangnya kearah gawang. Semakin dekat dengan gawang luhan tidak berfikir panjang mulai menendang, bola itu terlihat akan mengenai gawang sebelah kiri, luhan mulai cemas tapi akhirnya…

"GOAL" teriak Luhan bersamaan dengan peluit wasit berbunyi. Teman-teman setimnya mulai mendekatinya mereka berpelukan seakan sudah kenal sangat lama.

.

Disatu tempat seorang namja facepoker mengerang karena kesepian teman yang selalu menemaninya –john- sedang tidak disampingnya. Sehun namja facepoker itu menelusuri pantai mencoba menghilangkan kebosenannya, ia berhenti saat melihat john sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, sehun memicingkan matanya mencoba melihat siapa yang berbicara dengan john. namja itu terlihat seperti orang asia, melihat gerak-geriknya seperti seorang yeoja tapi kalau itu yeoja kenapa yeoja itu bermain bola dengan para namja, kalau dia yeoja kenapa rambutnya sangat pendek tertutupi topi itu? Entahlah itu yang dipikirkan sehun. John terlihat menikmati pembicaraan bersama namja misterius bertopi itu. Pertandingan dimulai john tampak seperti patung setelah melihat namja misterius bertopi itu tersenyum, sehun akui senyumnya sangat indah matanya seakan bisa berbicara. Sehun menikmati acaranya melihat pertandingan futsal antara namja misterius yang menjadi lawan main john. kagum dengan cara namja itu memainkan bola itu, menghindari takel john dengan mudah namja misterius itu memang sangat mengagumkan. Tendangan namja itu membuat bola membentur gawang bagian dalam hingga bola itu melambung keatas tersenggol tangan kipper dan melewati garis gawang itu berarti namja misterius itu mencetak sebuah gol didetik-detik berakhir. Sehun tersenyum melihat john menjambak rambutnya frustasi dengan kekalahannya, padangannya berganti saat melihat namja misterius itu melepas topinya, matanya secara otomatis membulat saat mengetahui bahwa namja misterius itu seorang yeoja berambut caramel panjang sepunggung. Namja misterius yang ternyata yeoja itu seakan bersinar dimana sehun, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Perlahan sehun memegang dadanya dengan mata masih focus pada yeoja yang kini telah menyeret koper meninggalkan pantai.

.

"dia sangat sempurna" ucap sehun mengukir senyum terbaiknya.

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

.

**thanks to :**

**DO Bitches | Lisnana1 | ruixi | Taenggoo | Exohunhan947 | Callysta Park | Bubble KimChii | Lulufika | Xiu-hana | Meriska-Lim**

**.**

**.**

**anyyeong, ini lanjut. **

**semoga ini tidak mengecewakan yah..**

**makasih yang udah review, jangan lupa selalu review yah :)**

**.**

**.**

_**kiss&amp;hug**_


	3. Different (The First Kiss)

**Chapter 2**

**Title :**

Different (The First Kiss)

**Disclaimer** :

DdhiiaNn _(Mybabydeer)_

**©2014**

**Main Cast** :

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Jong In

**Other** :

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Other

**Pair** :

Hunhan, KrisHan, ChanBaek,

**Rate** :

T

**Summary :**

_Luhan yeoja brokehome yang periang dan sangat menyayangi eommanya. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan-Eropa. Yeoja yang lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang daripada menggunakan fasilitas kakeknya. Suatu waktu terjebak di Sebuah negara dan bertemu seorang namja pokerface dan membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Terjabak diantar banyak cinta._

.

.

**Cerita ini GS jadi yang nggak suka boleh pergi, dan yang ingin cerita ini lanjut please review yah biar aku bisa tambah energi semangat gitu bikin ceritanya kkk~ okey buat siders please hargai yah kita kan sama-sama manusia apa susahnya review** :)

Enjoy~

.

.

_Seoul~_

"sebenarnya apa yang chanyeol lakukan disana, kenapa dia tidak menjawab telfonku, satupun tidak" yeoja bernama baekhyun ini mempoutkan bibirnya menyandarkan badannya. Dia sedang meratapi nasipnya ditinggalkan kekasihnya chanyeol untuk beberapa hari ke amerika. Chanyeol sedang ada acara yang mengharuskannya ikut dalam perjalanan itu. Ya karena bagaimanapun chanyeol adalah seorang guru music walaupun masih dihigh school.

"sudahlah dia tidak akan menjawabnya kau tau yeoja amerika itu lebih menggoda daripada yeoja asia" ucap seorang namja berwarga kim itu.

"chanyeol tidak sepertimu kim jongdae" ucapnya kesal dengan namja yang dipanggil jongdae itu. _Benar memang chanyeol bukan tipe namja yang mudah menghianatiku kecuali jika sudah berurusan dengan Luhan. Walaupun bagaimanapun chanyeol pasti akan menggunggulkan Luhan ketimbang aku_ pikir baekhyun menghepaskan nafas dengan kasar.

"cobalah menghubunginya lagi siapa tau dia akan mengangkatnya" jongdae memamerkan senyumnya kepada baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias

"benar, sebaiknya aku menelponnya lagi" baekhyun menekan tombol 1 dihandphonenya yang langsung tertuju kepada kekasihnya.

"chanyeol~ah" teriak baekhyun kala ada suara yang dirindukan diseberang sana. "kau makan dengan baikkan? Apa yang kau lakukan disana sekarang? Apa kau merindukanku?" rentetan Tanya dilayangkan langsung dalam satu kalimat. Terdengar suara kikikan diseberang sana mungkin chanyeol sedang ketawa mendengar suara bawel kekasihnya. "eoh, kau yang terbaik kekeke~, kau tau aku akan merindukanmu walaupun baru beberapa menit bersama" baekhyun mempout lucu bibirnya jongdae yang melihat itu hanya berguman lirih dengan tersenyum "hanya dia yeoja yang terlihat cantik walau sedang merajuk" jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi tingkah manja baekhyun pada chanyeol.

.

.

"jongdae~ah, kau lapar..?" Tanya baekhyun bangkit tempat duduknya menghampiri jongdae teman dekatnya.

"ani wae..? kau mau pergi?" baekhyun mengangguk lucu sambil meraih tasnya yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, anyeong" baekhyun meninggalkan studio jongdae melangkah memasuki mobilnya menuju tempat yang bisa mengenyangkan perutnya.

.

.

_USA~_

Hari semakin sore terlihat dari matahari yang akan menenggelamkan sinarnya tetapi yeoja cantik berambut caramel ini masih setia memandang matahari yang akan beristirahat itu dengan tiduran disalah satu tempat yang biasa digunakan orang-orang memandang keindahan pantai. Yeoja ini sedang menunggu onnie-nya yang akan menjeputnya, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat saat udara menerpa kulit wajahnya damai yang ia rasakan sedikit tersenyum menikmati keindahan yang disajikan pantai ini sampai suara deheman seseorang menyadarkannya. Ia membuka matanya mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu acara mari-menikmati-keindahan-pantai. Yeoja cantik bernama luhan ini mendapati seorang namja bertopi sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan. Luhan melirik sekilas namja itu terlihat memejamkan matanya mungkin namja itu tidur. apa ia bermimpi mendengar seperti suara yang ia kenal entahlah luhan kembali memfokuskan matanya kearah pantai melihat sang surya menenggelamkan seluruh sinarnya dibalik air laut itu. Hening beberapa saat hingga namja itu memulai mengajak luhan berbicara "kau suka bermain bola?" ucap namja itu membuat luhan terlonjak kaget dari mana namja itu tau bahwa ia suka sekali bermain bola, apakah ia melihat luhan bermain bola tadi seperti jawabannya iya. Luhan merubah ekpresi wajahnya agar tidak kelihatan terkejut.

"kau melihatnya?" Tanya luhan tanpa melihat namja yang sekarang memandangnya. Luhan tau namja itu memandangnya dapat ia lihat dari ekor matanya. Luhan merutuki tao yang tidak segera menjemputnya karena luhan sudah sangat lama menunggu tao dipantai ini.

"bagaimana kau bisa bermain sebagus itu?" namja itu mengabaikan pertanyaan luhan, tetapi ia malah balik bertanya pada luhan. Luhan masih menampakan wajah tenangnya, luhan belum menyadari kalau sekarang ia tidak sedang berbicara bahasa inggris melainkan bahasa korea.

"tidak ada urusannya denganmu" ucapnya ketus entah moodnya tiba-tiba tidak baik karena tao tidak kunjung menjemputnya. Luhan melirik jam tangannya ini sudah menunjukan jam 18.30 ia menarik nafas dalam dan cepat menghempaskannya dengan kasar. Kemana tao itu pikirnya.

"hahaha..aigoo" ucap namja itu sepontan saat mendengar luhan berbicara ketus padanya. Luhan sekarang sudah memandang namja itu, ia terduduk setelah tersadar kalau ia berbicara bahasa korea. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"ya! Sedang apa kau disini" teriak Luhan menyadari kalau namja yang tadi ia lihat adalah chanyeol sahabatnya. Chanyeol namja itu balas menatapnya beranjak mendekati luhan yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" chanyeol dengan nada sedikit dibuat kesal mengetahui luhan ada disini tidak memberi kabar padanya.

"aku menemui onnie ku entah dia kemana sampai sekarang belum datang juga" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat chanyeol mencubit bibirnya karena gemas.

"ya! Appo" luhan merengek.

"kau tau alamat onnie-mu kan.. kajja ku antar" luhan langsung berdiri senang mendengar ajakan chanyeol.

"jinja?" chanyeol mengangguk. "kajja" luhan menarik tangan chanyeol menuju apartemen tao. Kemana otak pintarnya kenapa luhan tidak menyadari namja yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya adalah sahabatnya tidak bisa dipercaya sudah berapa tahun luhan menghabiskan waktunya dengan sahabatnya itu kalau sekedar mengenali suara sahabatnya saja dapat luhan lupakan begitu saja.

Diperjalanan luhan tidak bisa diam, ia menanyakan kenapa chanyeol ada di amerika tidak memberi tahunya. Tapi setelah luhan tau ia hanya mengangguk imut sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Hening luhan memandang keluar jendela begitupun chanyeol, mereka menaiki taxi menuju apartemen tao yang seperti yang chanyeol kata tidak jauh dari pantai. Mereka pun sampai dilobby apartemen tao kini mereka menuju lantai 12 dimana terletak apartemen tao. Baru saja lift beranjak menutup tapi seketika ada sebuah tangan yang mencegah lift itu menutup, hal itu membuat luhan menekan tombol supaya lift tidak tertutup dan berinisiatif menunggu pemilik tangan itu masuk lift.

.

.

Sehun baru saja pulang dari pantai ia mengikuti yeoja yang membuatnya merasakan debaran-debaran yang menyiksa jantungnya. Sehun melihat yeoja itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang namja. Hal itu membuat sehun kesal entah kenapa ia merasa kesal melihat yeoja itu dekat bahkan sangat dekat dengan namja yang selalu tersenyum 3 jari dan kini berhasil membuatnya merasakan sesak dihatinya. Sehun mengikuti mereka ia menggendarai mobilnya mengikuti taxi yang mengarah menuju apartemennya. Yah ini jalan menuju apartemennya dengan cepat menuruni mobil menyuru doorman memarkirkan mobilnya, doorman itu dengan senang hati menerima kunci mobil sehun karena doorman itu sangat mengenal sehun. Sehun berlari mengejar yeoja dan namja itu yang sudah memasuki lift dengan cepat sehun berlari dan mencegah lift itu akhirnya lift itu terbuka dengan memasang wajah datarnya sehun melangkakan kakinya memasuki lift itu melihat kalau tombol 12 sudah ditekan ia berdiam diri sambil mendengarkan yeoja dan namja itu berbicara. Sehun tidak sengaja melihat namja itu membenarkan rambut yeoja itu dengan telatin terbesit dihati sehun bertanya-tanya apa namja jangkung itu kekasih yeoja itu. ia menatap lembut kearah yeoja itu sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau yeoja itu bertanya padanya.

"chogiyo, kau tidak menekan tombol" suara lembut yeoja itu sukses menyadarkan sehun dari acara melamun memikirkan yeoja pemilik suara lembut nan menenangkan menurut sehun.

"ne?" Tanya sehun sengaja karena ingin mendengar suara yeoja itu lagi tapi tidak, yang ia dengar malah suara seorang namja. hal itu membuat sehun menatap namja itu tajam tanpa disadari yeoja itu para namja saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Channie~ kajja" suara yeoja itu menyadarkan mereka chanyeol melihat Luhan dengan tersenyum mengikuti dibelakangnya, sehun berjalan kearah dimana apartemennya terletak melewati Chanyeol dan Luhan, Sehun melempar tatapan tajam kearah chanyeol yang berdiri disebelah Luhan dengan posesifnya seakan-akan tau kalau ada seekor serigala bersiap menerkam buruannya.

"ck.. apa-apaan dia berani-beraninya menaruh tangannya dipundak yeoja itu" ucap sehun memasuki apartemennya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa diruang tamunya memikirkan apakah Luhan mempunyai kekasih yang seperti Chanyeol tampan nan juga sehun kemana-mana.

"aissh…menyebalkan posesif sekali namja itu" teriak sehun menjambak rambutnya mengingat kejadian dimana Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di bahu yeoja yang disukainya.

.

.

"eonnie~" suara luhan menyapa apartemen tao, luhan mengerutkan keningnya mengetahui bahwa apartemen tao sedang kosong, chanyeol yang mengetahui itu langsung menanggapi supaya luhan tidak berfikir negative tentang tao.

"sepertinya tao noona sedang mencarimu di pantai tadi, bukankah kau sedang menunggunya tadi?" benar yang dibilang chanyeol pasti tao mencarinya dipantai tadi. Luhan mengambil handphonenya mencoba menghubungi tao, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Apa yang harus luhan lakukan sekarang..?

"kau istirahatlah, biar aku yang mencari noona" ucap chanyeol meninggalkan luhan yang terduduk lemas di sofa, sebelum chanyeol pergi luhan lebih dulu menarik tangannya "gomawo" luhan tersenyum dan melepas tangannya sembari chanyeol mengangguk menampilkan senyumnya. Luhan suka chanyeol yang sangat mengerti keadaannya.

"aa…aku lapar sekali" luhan menghampiri dapur setelah kepergian chanyeol ia merasa sangat lapar sejak berangkat ke amerika ia belum makan sedikitpun apalagi tadi Luhan dengan semangatnya ikut gabung bermain bola. Setelah berada didapur tao ia tidak menemukan apapun disana bahkan kulkasnya hanya ada sayuran yang sudah layu dengan beberapa bahan yang sudah tak layak pakai. Sebenarnya apa yang tao makan selama ini kalau bahan-bahan ini sudah tidak layak pakai seperti ini. tanpa pikir panjang luhan menaruh tasnya di kamar tamu yang tidak jauh dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Meletakan kopernya di bawa lemari pakaian mengambil beberapa pakaian memasuki kamar mandi untuk menganti pakaiannya memandang dicermin wastafel kamar mandinya tersenyum sembari menyisir rambutnya menjadi kepang menampilkan leher putih jenjangnya.

"aah..cukup Luhan dengar cacing-cacing itu merengek ingin makan" luhan bermonolog sendiri membuka pintu keluar dari kamar mandinya menghampiri tasnya mengambil parfum dan sedikit membuat tubuh luhan wangi meskipun ia tidak mandi. Luhan sudah sangat lapar tidak sanggup untuk mandi. Dengan cepat luhan membuka apartemen tao dan berjalan menuju restoran yang ada di lantai dasar sebelumnya luhan masuk lift tadi ia melihat ada restoran dibagian ujung koridor jadi ia tidak perlu kerepotan bertanya. Walaupun ia bisa menelfon minta dikirimi makanan tapi ia lebih baik menunggu direstoran saja dari pada menunggu di kamarnya malah membuatnya semakin kelaparan memikirkan kapan makananya datang. Tanpa waktu lama luhan sampai di depan tempat pemesanan makanan. Luhan memandang menu yang terdapat dimeja kasir matanya langsung berbinar melihat minuman kesukaannya ada di daftar menu itu.

"taro/coklat bubble tea " ucap luhan bersamaan dengan seorang namja. Luhan langsung melihat namja itu dengan heran, ia mengerutkan keningnya._ Bukankah itu namja datar dilift tadi?_ Pikir luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang luhan langsung melihat kearah pelayan lagi tidak menghiraukan tatapan tanda Tanya namja disampingnya.

"kimchi" mereka bersama lagi. Kali ini luhan mulai kesal kenapa namja datar ini mengikutinnya terus. Setelah mengambil nomor yang diberikan oleh pelayan tadi luhan segera mencari kursi yang kosong keliahatannya restoran ini sangat rame terlihat bahwa hanya ada satu meja yang kosong dibagian pojok sebelah jendela yang lansung menghadap pantai. Mendengar ada yang mengikutinya luhan berhenti membalikan tubuhnya menemukan namja itu lagi.

"berhentilah mengikutiku" ucap luhan dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"hey! Aku hanya mau ke meja itu" tunjuk namja itu membuat luhan melihat kearah meja yang akan ia tempati.

"shirreo, itu tempatku carilah yang lain" luhan melangkah kearah meja itu. Namja dibelakangnya masih tetap mengikutinya. Luhan mempercepat jalannya agar cepat sampai ke meja kosong itu. Mendudukan pantatnya di salah satu kursi di meja itu memandang kearah pantai disebelah jendelanya. Mendengar suara kursi ditarik ia langsung melihatnya. _hey kenapa namja ini duduk disini _ucap luhan dalam hati.

"kenapa kau disini cari tempat duduk la-" belum sempat luhan melanjutkan acara memarahi namja itu. Ia sudah lebih dulu dipotong namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"kau lihat ada meja kosong lagi disini..? jawabannya tidak. Hey! Apa salahnya aku makan disini?" ucap namja itu sambil sesekali tersenyum samar entahlah itu seperti bukan senyum menurut luhan.

"salah karena kau tidak ijin denganku sebelum duduk disini. Hey! Ayolah aku duluan yang duduk disini" ucap luhan tidak mau kalah dengan namja itu.

"baiklah, bolehkah aku duduk disini" ucap namja itu datar. Come on bagaimana bisa luhan mengijinkanmu duduk bersamanya jika kau seperti itu senyumlah. (gua nggak bisa senyum thor-sehun) kekeke~

"shireo cari tempat lain" luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah pantai lagi.

"wah, gomawo aku akan tetap disini" luhan menatap tajam namja yang sedang menyeringa didepannya. Hey luhan bukan tipe yeoja yang gampang digoda oleh namja seperti itu. Dia juga tidak akan mudah bergaul karena ia bukan tipe yeoja yang easy going dengan namja beda kalau namja itu berubah jenis menjadi yeoja.

Tidak lama makanan datang. Namja itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada waiter yang mengantarkan makanan mereka tapi tidak dengan luhan. Luhan masih kesal dengan keberadaan namja didepannya walaupun luhan harus sadari namja itu tampan. Oh! luhan jangan mulai. Sejak kapan kau seperti sedang terpesona dengan seorang namja menyebalkan seperti namja didepanmu itu.

"sehun!" luhan melihat namja didepannya mencari orang yang memanggilnya. _jadi namanya sehun _ucap luhan dalam hati memperhatikan namja yang bernama sehun itu. Tidak lama terlihat seorang namja yang waktu itu menjadi lawan main luhan menghampiri mereka.

"oh.. kau yang waktu itu" ucap namja berdarah kanada-inggris ini. luhan hanya mengangguk kikuk memaksa senyumnya.

"kau sedang apa dengan sehun? Kau kekasihnya?" Tanya namja itu lagi membuat luhan terkejut.

"uhuk..uhuk" Luhan terbatuk-batuk (?) karena saking terkejutnya dengan ucapan namja berdara kanada-inggris itu. _Apa-apaan namja ini kapan aku menerima sehun menjadi kekasihku yang benar saja_ ucap luhan dalam hati lagi.

"eoh.. dia kekasihku john..? dia cantik bukan?" ucap sehun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya melihat kearah luhan. Luhan melototkan matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja Luhan dengar, luhan yakin telinganya dalam keadaan yang baik, apa ia perlu periksa.

"wah…aku kalah start dengan mu ternyata" ucap john menyadarkan luhan. Baru saja luhan ingin menanggapi ucapan namja yang bernama john itu tapi..

"appo…" rengek luhan merasakan sakit dikaki kirinya karena sehun menginjaknya. Sehun mengisaratkan untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan john. Hal itu membuat luhan melototkan matanya lagi dan melanjutkan acara makannya dengan cepat sepertinya mood luhan runtuh sudah dengan kehadiran sehun.

.

Hening!

.

John yang merasa bosan dengan kecanggungan berinisiatif membuka obrolan mereka lagi. "namamu siapa..?" Tanya john mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"Luhan" ucap luhan seadanya. Lihatlah wajahnya sudah memerah karena kesal dengan namja datar bernama Sehun yang seenak jidatnya mengaku sebagai kekasihnya.

_Luhan..luhan nama yang indah pantas dia juga begitu indah, hahaha lihatlah betapa merahnya pipinya dia menggemaskan _ujar Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Luhan sepertinya kau membuat temanku menjadi gila, lihatlah wajah datarnya sekarang dihiasi senyuman.. ahh pemandangan yang langka" Luhan yang mendengar itu spontan memandang sehun dengan kening berkerut bingung sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya senyum seperti itu? Apa namja datar ini gila? Itulah yang sedang difikirkan luhan. Berbeda dengan sehun senyum itu seakan luntur begitu cepat kini wajahnya kembali datar setelah mendengar perkataan john tadi. Benar-benar sial si john beraninya dia menjatuhkan image sehun didepan yeoja yang sehun sukai.

"sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu" ujar sehun tajam membuat luhan bergidik ngeri melihat wajah sehun yang sangat menyeramkan sekarang. Sebenarnya siapa namja yang ada dihadapan luhan sekarang monter ato alien? Entahlah yang jelas hanya sehun yang tau kekeke~ /abaikan/

.

.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau mau eoh? Siapa kau berani mengeklaim bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu" kesal Luhan memarahi sehun yang kini berada dihadapannya. Ya! Sehun dan luhan sudah menyelesaikan acara dinnernya. Sehun tidak merespon perkataan luhan sehun tau luhan akan marah seperti ini apalagi mereka tidak saling mengenal satu-sama-lain.

"asal kau tau kau bukan tipeku, kau namja datar yang menye-htmhp" hei! Apa ini katakan pada luhan apa yang menghinggap dibibirnya itu. Mata luhan membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sehun padanya. Sehun menciumnya tepat di bibir… di bibir. Luhan masih belum juga sadar kini sehun sudah mengulum bibirnya, ada apa dengan luhan? Kenapa dia tidak sadar juga.

"akh.." rintih luhan saat sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kini lidah sehun sudah melesap mengapsen setiap inci gigi luhan menyapa dinding mulut luhan. Kalian Tanya apa yang luhan lakukan? Luhan sekarang sudah sadar bahwa namja datar itu menciumnya iya! Luhan memukul-mukul dada sehun sekuat tenaganya.

Plop..

Tautan mereka terputus meninggalkan benang saliva yang menyatukan dua bibir itu, wajah sehun masih sejajar dengan wajah luhan yang sudah memerah entah karena ia marah atau ia malu. "itu first kiss mu kan? Haha.. aku yang mendapatkannya ayaya~ beruntungnya aku. Sekarang kau miliku" sehun menyeringa tepat didepan wajah luhan matanya masih menatap lekat ke mata luhan yang sekarang telihat sangat marah dengan perlakuan sehun barusan.

.

BUKK

.

Hey! Suara apa itu..?

Luhan? Ya! Itu perbuatannya ia memukul keras rahang kiri sehun menatap sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya "Kau me-nye-bal-kan aku membencimu" teriak luhan sedikit menendang bokong sehun yang menghalangi jalannya. Sedangkan sehun ia hanya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan cairan darah sembari masih setia duduk dilantai koridor apartemennya /poorsehun/ menatap punggung mungil yeoja yang sudah melukai bibirnya itu.

.

"Kau berbeda" senyum evil tercipta tepat saat Luhan masuk kedalam apartemen tao.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bener banget kata kalian! ini emang ada cuplikan 'heirs'nya kan diawal udah di bilang kalo akan ada cuplikan heirsnya sama gabungan ide diotakku ini pyurr inspirasi aku. **

**makasih yah buat yang review, buat yang belum review cuma sekedar jadi siders ayo lah hargain karya sesama apa susahnya kasih review pendapat kalian tentang nih crita :) aku sangat senang karena kalian dukung aku dari review kalian itu :)**

**maaf updatenya lama yah aku usahakan bakal update cepet :)**

**makasih buat yang udah review dari awal :)**

**semoga ini tidak mengecewakan :)**

**.**

**.**

**kiss/hug EXO-Love**


	4. Her is Mine (Finally, We Meet)

hai-hai.. aku kembali,,,

aku mau tanya nih siapa yang udah tau luhan sakit? doain luhan baby cepet sembuh yah, aku galau kalau denger dia nggak bisa tidur sakit kepala dan insomnia berlebihan sampek dibawah kerumah sakit gitu. galau banget.

dan siapa yang udah liat posting-an instanya chanyeol virus? sepertinya chanyeol mewakili exo kalau dia pengen exo kek di 'exo showtime' itu mereka masih lengkap 12. kalau menurut aku mereka sama-sama sedih dan kangen.

bagaimana menurut kalian?

**Chapter 3**

**Title :**

Her's Mine (Finally, We Meet)

**Disclaimer** :

DdhiiaNn _(Mybabydeer)_

**©2014**

**Main Cast** :

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

**Other** :

member exo

**Pair** :

Hunhan

**Rate** :

T

**Summary :**

_Luhan yeoja brokehome yang periang dan sangat menyayangi eommanya. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan-Eropa. Yeoja yang lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang daripada menggunakan fasilitas kakeknya. Suatu waktu terjebak di Sebuah negara dan bertemu seorang namja pokerface dan membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Terjabak diantar banyak cinta._

_._

.

* * *

**(Los Angeles – USA)**

Yeoja berperawakan tinggi langsing bak model melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki lift menuju lantai 12 tempat apartemennya berada. Xi tao itu nama yeoja cantik ini.

"hah…untung saja chanyeol memberitahu kalo luhan sudah ada di apartemen kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku jamuran dibuatnya menunggu, kalau saja bukan karena ponsel sial ini aku pasti akan menemukan luhan dengan cepat"

.

_Flashback On_

.

_Matahari kian menenggelamkan sinarnya tanda bahwa akan datangnya malam hari. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat Tao menunggu adiknya Luhan. Dia memandang ponsel sialannya karena disaat seperti sekarang masih bisa-bisanya low baterai. Padahal ponselnya lowbat juga karenanya yang terlalu sibuk membuat baterai ponselnya hingga berwarna merah semua itu dia lakukan karena kekasihnya tidak kunjung mematikan terlfonnya sejak pagi hingga siang tadi. sebenarnya tao sudah sangat bosan mendengarkan kekasihnya yang selalu ada saja yang akan diceritakan dari kekanak-kanakan temannya yang selalu ngompol dicelana saat dimarahi mamanya, temannya yang suka mengupil ditempat umum, hingga menanyakan warna baju yang tao kenakan. _

_Sungguh kekasihnya memang diluar dugaan walaupun wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada kesan konyol atau banyak bicara tapi jangan salah presepsi hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang menipu itu. Tao baru menyadari bahwa kekasihnya yang baru saja dia pacari 2 minggu ini memang sangat-sangat cerewet dan manja untuk ukuran namja. Bahkan lebih cerewet dari luhan, luhan memang sangat tomboy kalau kita lihat dia penyuka sepak bola tapi dia akan sangat cerewet kalau menyangkut hal-hal kecil yang menurutnya tidak benar seperti melarang tao makan ramyun hingga meminum minuman botol pencegah sakit perut saat tamu bulanannya datang -yah kita tau sendiri hal itu tidak dibolehkan karena bisa merusak atau mengerikan rahim wanita- hingga lebih manja dari kekasih sahabat Luhan bisa kita panggil dia Baekhyun. Hahha lihat saja betapa manjanya baekhyun jika sudah bertemu chanyeol kalian harus lihat nanti._

_Tao bahkan berfikir untuk memutuskan kekasihnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu. Dia capek harus menjadi pendengar setia setiap cerita konyol kekasihnya. Kalau berbicara tentang kekasih barunya itu tidak akan ada ujungnya karena kekasih barunya seperti lingkaran yang tidak memiliki titik potong yah kita ibaratkan seperti itu saja. Melihat keadaan tao yang mulai kesal kenapa dia tak kunjung menemukan dimana keberadaan luhan. Tao mengistirahatkan kakinya dengan duduk dipasir pantai ya walaupun kotor tapi cukup membantu kakinya yang pegal berjalan kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan luhan. Sepertinya berbaring sebentar sambil melihat bintang di langit pantai akan indah pikirnya tapi belum sempat tao berbaring…_

_._

_"noona" suara teriakan yang sangat tao kenal suara dengan bass mengelegar menurut tao, sedang berlari kearahnya._

_Tunggu kenapa ada chanyeol disini.._

_"luhan mencarimu noona hosh..hosh..hosh" ucapnya disela-sela acara menetralkan nafasnya karena tadi berlari saat melihat keberadaan tao yang chanyeol cari sedari tadi._

_Majja, pasti ada hubungannya sama si rusa haha bisa ditebak dasar pasangat sahabat yang serasi._

_"ah.. untung saja kau datang dimana dia?"_

_"diapartemen noona, palli luhan mencemaskanmu" ucap chanyeol menarik lengan tao untuk mengikutinya._

_._

_Flashback off_

.

_Ting.._suara lift terbuka

Tao melangkakan kakinya menyusuri koridor. Tao melambatkan langkah kakinya saat melihat kegiatan sepasang namja-yeoja yang sedang bermesraan dikoridor apartemennya. _Sunggu tidak punya tempat_ umpat tao dalam hati.

Tao memicingkan matanya memfokuskan pada sepasang namja yeoja langkah kakinya berhenti tepat saat si namja melepas ciumannya yah sekarang lihatlah mata tao sudah melebar /read : melotot/ saat mengetahui siapa sepasang namja yeoja itu, yah yeoja itu adiknya xi luhan dan namja itu adalah tetangganya oh sehun.

Oh! Ayolah kenapa mata tao semakin lebar bahkan melebihi yang tadi, jawabannya karena tao melihat adegan yang diluar fikirannya. Ya tao fikir luhan tertarik dengan tetangganya yang seperti es itu haha ayolah tao sehun bukan namja buruk untuk adikmu. Tapi kenapa luhan memukul sehun tepat dirahang kirinya tao bisa melihat sehun mengusap cairan merah disekitar bibirnya oh! Apa sesakit itu.

Tao tersenyum, kenapa? Hey! kenapa tao malah tersenyum lihat sehun terluka? Bukan bukan! Tao tersenyum bukan karena itu tapi karena tindakan luhan barusan membuat tao mengerti bahwa luhannya sudah berhasil mempelajari jurus-jurus wushu yang perna tao ajarkan pada luhan untuk menjaga diri, saat luhan tidak sedang bersamanya. Setidaknya tao berhasil membuat adiknya menjadi yeoja kuat walaupun luhan dan tao tumbuh tanpa peran appa disampingnya.

.

"haha itu baru adik Xi tao, uri luhannie sudah dewasa ternyata" ucap tao membuang muka kesamping.

.

Tao menghampiri sehun yang masih dalam keadaan duduk dilantai koridor walaupun luhan sudah hilang dibalik pintu apartemennya. Tao mengulurkan tangannya membantu sehun berdiri.

"apa..itu sakit?" sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa dikategorikan pertanyaan yang tidak usah dijawab bahkan kita bisa lihat betapa bibir tipi situ mengeluarkan darah yah itu bisa dibilang sakit.

"tidak noona.. asalkan yang memukulku bukan orang yang aku benci melainkan orang yang mulai aku sukai" jawab sehun sembari tersenyum tipis masih dengan tangannya memegang rahang kirinya yang nyut-nyutan (?) kkeke~ bahasa apa tuh/abaikan/

"jadi apa perbuatan adikku harus dipertanggung jawabkan sehun?" sehun melonggo apa kata tao tadi adiknya.. hell no! kalau tau itu adik tao sehun tidak akan berani menciumnya sembarang.

"mworago..? dia adik noona omg! Seharusnya aku tau kalau akan bahaya" ucap sehun memejamkan matanya tao hanya terkikik melihatnya

"wae?"

"adik noona memukulku sangat keras oh god demi apapun didunia ini, aku tau noona pandai wushu jadi.." sehun menggantungkan ucapannya berharap tao mengerti apa yang sehun katakan.

"hahaha arra arra jadi kau mau aku membantumu..?" tao mencoba negosiasi dengan sehun.

"noona serius ?" tao mengangguk tanda bahwa dia akan membantu sehun. Mereka tersenyum bersamaan

"kajja masuk" ajak tao sembari memasukan sandi pada pintu apartemennya sehun mengekori di belakangnya.

.

.

"onnie waseo?" sapa luhan berlari memeluk tao. Luhan merindukan tao dan taopun sama mereka berpelukan tapi tidak bertahan lama, luhan melepaskan pelukannya karena melihat makluk(?) yang paling tidak ingin dia temui ada dibelakang tao.

"sebaiknya onnie mandi, aku akan langsung tidur, aku lelah" luhan ingin meninggalkan tao tapi, terlambat tao sudah menarik tangannya. Luhan tau tatapan mata tao itu luhan hanya bisa mendesah mengerti apa yang tao inginkan. Tao tersenyum melihat adiknya berperang batin dan fikirannya. yah luhan yang sedang kesal sangat lucu dimata tao.

"jadi bisakah kau BERTANGGUNG JAWAB dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan nae dongseng?" ucap tao dengan nada sangat lembut tapi penekanan di kata bertanggung jawab, tao menarik dagu luhan agar menatapnya tatapan mata luhan tajam sarat ia tidak mau tapi melemah saat melihat senyum tulus tao, dengan berat hati luhan harus mengiyakan apa yang tao mau. Sehun tersenyum menang, jadi kelemahan luhan adalah tao :D

"baiklah onnie tinggal dulu menunggumu di pantai sangat membosankan untung saja chanyeol menemukanku" tao melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sehun yang menatap luhan.

"channie oddi onnie?" Tanya luhan memandang kepergian tao

"dia balik kehotelnya" tao menghilang dibalik pintu kayu dengan gambar panda di depan pintunya.

Tatapan sehun yang sarat akan sayang dibalas dengan tatapan luhan yang menandakan kebencian. Sudah beberapa menit mereka masih setia saling bertatapan mata sampai luhan tidak dapat mengimbangi tatapan mata sehun membuang muka kesamping kirinya membuang nafas pasrah.

_Baiklah aku akan mengalah kali ini_ pikirnya.

"duduklah" ketus luhan meninggalkan sehun yang tersenyum menang untuk kedua kalinya.

"yeay" sehun meninju angin seperti mendapatkan hadiah yang berarti.

.

.

Luhan kembali dengan kompres dan baskom tempat air hangat. Luhan akan mengompres luka sehun. yah itu yang akan luhan lakukan, kalau bukan karena tao luhan tidak akan melakukannya.

Oke lihatlah luhan yang sedang menatap tak suka namja yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya disofa dengan mata tertutup itu. Langkah kaki luhan semakin mendekat kearah sehun. Sehun tau itu tapi dia masih tetap menutup matanya menikmati alunan langka kaki dari yeoja yang berani merebut hatinya walaupun belum 24jam mereka kenal. Hangat itu yang sehun rasakan diujung bibirnya, lembut sehun merasakannya merasakan kelembutan luhan dari cara luhan mengompres lukanya.

Beda dengan luhan kini dia harus menatap tajam bibir laknat sehun yang berani mencium paksanya tadi. meskipun ada sedikit rasa suka luhan terhadap bibir itu tapi luhan tidak mau dipandang rendah oleh namja ini. kompresannya semakin melembut saat luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yah berdesir didadanya.

.

Glug.. luhan menelan ludahnya saat matanya bertatap langsung dengan mata sehun karena ketidak sengajaannya tadi yang menyentuh bibir sehun. Hey! Ayolah luhan apa yang terjadi padamu..

"ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu" ucap luhan membuang muka agar sehun tidak melihat semburat merah dipipinya.

"kau ingin aku menciummu lagi?" smirk aneh muncul tiba-tiba dibibir sehun

"ap-apa yang bicarakan sudahlah silahkan pulang, aku sudah selsai" luhan melangkah mendekati pintu keluar membukanya mempersilakan sehun untuk keluar.

"tapi aku belum selsai" sehun melangka mendekati luhan

Bisa luhan rasakan kalau tanda bahaya bermunculan saat sehun mulai mendekatinya. Tapi hey kenapa dadanya masih saja bergemuru tak karuan seperti ini ayolah apa ada yang salah dengan dadanya?

_Kenapa wajahnya makin mendekat oh god jangan lagi.._pikir luhan

.

Chu~

.

Tak ada lumatan yang ada sengatan listrik, itu yang luhan rasakan saat bibir yang ia klaim laknat tadi mendarat diatas bibirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi ini berbeda kenapa mata luhan terpejam beda dengan tadi ada apa dengan luhan? Apa luhan mulai menerima perasaan sehun? Beda dengan sehun matanya tetap terbuka melihat reaksi yang akan luhan lakukan saat sehun lancang menciumnya kedua kalinya. Sedikit tersenyum disela acara mencium luhan, sehun mulai yakin luhan juga menyukainya dari cara luhan menerima ciumannya yang kedua ini.

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya menatap luhan yang masih menutup matanya. Perlahan sehun mendekat kearah luhan meraih luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan tidak membalas tapi juga tidak menolaknya luhan masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup entah apa yang luhan rasakan saat ini.

"mianhae" lirih sehun tak ada respon dari luhan

"aku tidak akan melukaimu percayalah, kau adalah miliku Luhan ingat itu" kini sehun sudah mulai menyebut janji dengan orang yang belum lama ia kenal. Perlahan sehun mendaratkan bibirnya dikening luhan sebelum melepas pelukannya dan berjalan keluar apartemen tao.

Menyadari sehun sudah keluar luhan buru-buru menutup pintunya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan membuang nafas kasar. Seakan ia baru saja menahan nafas.

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi haish.. luhan apa kau bodoh" rutuknya memukul mukul kepalanya, berjalan kearah kamarnya masih dengan acara memukul mukul kepalanya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya disuatu ruangan,tao. Menatap sepasang namja yeoja itu dengan senyum menang. Tao tau bahwa sehun baru saja berhasil mendapatkan hati luhan.

"kau hanya perlu menyadarinya sayang" ucap tao pelan seakan luhan ada disebelahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

Sudah 2 hari Luhan menginap diapartemen tao dan hari ini adalah hari dimana luhan harus kembali ke seoul karena acara memberi uang ke tao sudah ia selsaikan. Chanyeol menjemputnya, chanyeol memang menjadwalkan bahwa dia akan pulang bersama luhan padahal seharusnya chanyeol pulang kemarin sore dengan rombongannya.

Tapi apa daya chanyeol terlalu sayang pada yeodongsengnya jadi dia harus rela menunda kepulangannya keseoul. Padahal dia juga sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya byun baekhyun. Jujur saja chanyeol sangat merindukan manjanya cerewetnya yeojachingunya itu.

"kajja pesawat kita berangkat satu jam dari sekarang"

"eoh.. onnie jaga dirimu baik-baik jangan lupa makan ingat kalau ada sesuatu langsung hubungi aku arrayo" ucap luhan sembari memeluk sayang tao

"eoh.. hati-hati dijalan yah.." tao mencium ujung kepala luhan

"chanyeol jaga saengku baik-baik, awas kalo ada lecet sedikit saja kau akan aku wushu tanpa ampun, arrachi" ucap tao menggebu-gebu

"hehe I swear noona" chanyeol memasang tanda V ditangannya tanda bahwa ia janji menjaga luhan dengan baik untuk tao.

"baiklah kita pergi onnie ingat hubungi luhan kalau onnie membutuhkan bantuan" chanyeol dan luhan melangka meninggalkan tao.

"luhannie.. maaf onnie tidak bisa mengantar ne" teriak tao sesaatnya luhan hanya mengangguk

dan tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

**Other side**

Namja berkulit tan sexy sedang berjalan mondar mandir di taman rumahnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang berfikir. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah ubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa yang membuat namja sexy ini mengganti ekspresi wajahnya begitu cepat?

Apakah dia sedang memikirkan..

"yeoja itu.." lirih namja tan ini masih dengan aktifitasnya mengelilingi taman rumahnya

"yeoja yang ada dikedai itu" mencoba mengali lagi ingatannya lebih dalam

"kenapa yeoja itu naik penerbangan ke sini" satu tangan sudah ada didagunya satu tangannya lagi memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya namja tan ini sangat penasaran dengan identitas yeoja yang tadi dia bicarakan.

"diliat dari penampilannya, dia tidak lama disini, aha aku harus ambil penerbangan ke seoul sekarang juga" ucap namja tan itu spontan lalu berlalu meninggalkan taman rumahnya segera masuk kekamarnya. Lihatlah betapa buruh-buruhnya acara mengepak ala namja tan ini ponsel bersaring ditelinganya dan bahunya. Namja tan ini sedang menelpon yah kita harus tau siapa yang dia telfon..

"eomma, aku harus kembali keseoul sekarang" rengek namja tan ini kepada eommanya, ternyata namja tan ini menghubungi eommanya. Lihatlah caranya berbicara dengan eommanya dengan nada manja seperti itu.

_"wae jongin-ah, eomma masih merindukanmu sayang"_ terdengar suara yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggil eomma oleh namja tan bernama jongin.

"eomma jongin bisa kesini dihari libur sekolah, sekarang benar-benar harus kembali ke seoul eomma"

_"arraseo..eomma pesankan tiket penerbangan keseoul hari ini, kau sudah bersiap-siap? Apa eomma harus mengantarmu juga?" _rentetan tanya dilontarkan eommanya

"aniyo eomma jongin bisa diantar kang ajusshi eomma baik-baik disini"

"ah.. eomma bilang ke appa jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga melupakan anaknya yang tampan ini" suara kikikan terdengar dari eommanya

_"keke~ arra nanti eomma bilang ke appa, hati-hati dijalan jangan nakal, kalau sudah sampai rumah hubungi eomma atau appa arrachi"_ jongin manguk-manguk(?) mendengar nasehat eommanya seakan eommanya dapat melihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Jongin tersenyum karena mendengar nasehat eommanya yang bisa dibilang sangat menyayanginya. Yaiyalah orang tua mana yang nggak sayang sama anaknya sendiri coba.

"pai pai eomma..saranghae~"

.

Pip

.

Jongin memutuskan sambungan telfonnya segera membawa kopernya menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ini adalah salah satu rumah keluarga kim yang berada di amerika. Yah jongin berada di amerika sekarang walaupun beberapa jam lagi ia akan terbang kembali ke seoul seperti yang kita dengar dari percakapannya dengan eommanya tadi.

Diperjalanan menuju bandara jongin memikirkan kejadian dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan yeoja yang menurutnya menarik perhatian seorang kim jongin yah harus kita ketahui bahwa belum ada yang bisa menarik perhatian seorang kim jongin walaupun dia sudah sekian kali berkencan dengan yeoja cantik manapun yah bisa dibilang dia playboy. Itu bukan rahasia lagi tapi itu sudah jadi kebiasaan yang tidak harus dirahasiakan, harus jongin sadari yeoja yang pernah dia temui di kedai itu..

.

_Flashback On_

.

_Jongin baru saja memasuki sebuah supermarket terdekat yah bisa dibilang dekat karena lihatlah jongin tidak mengendarai mobil kesayangannya. Dia hanya jalan kaki ke supermarket ini niatnya dia hanya membeli beberapa makanan siap saji yang bisa dimakan langsung setelah sampai dirumahnya tanpa harus pusing-pusing memikirkan tentang memasak. Walaupun jongin bisa memasak sebenarnya, tapi ia terlalu malas hari-hari ini karena sesuatu mengusiknya. Saat melihat rak yang memajang beberapa ramyun instan /sejenis popmie/ jongin menghampiri niatnya membeli beberapa lalu pulang tapi urung dia lakukan saat melihat seorang yeoja yang lumayan cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat tebal, memang saat ini musim dingin tapi pakaian yeoja itu berlebihan menurutnya._

_ Keke~ tapi hal itu diartikan sangat lucu untuk seorang kim jongin. Jongin mengambil satu cup ramyun instan dan menghampiri tempat penyedia air panas di sebelah kanan rak tadi bisa dibilang berhadapan. Setelah mengisi ramyun itu dengan air panas jongin melenggang pergi keluar supermarket itu mengampiri yeoja yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya dengan bantalan kedua tangannya. _

_Jongin sedikit mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah yeoja itu terlihat jelas bahwa yeoja itu sedang tertidur, jongin memandangi wajah yeoja itu dipandang sedekat ini yeoja itu terbilang sempurna dengan mata rusa tertutup, dahi yang tertutup poni, hidung mungil yang bangir, bibir pink alami yang menurut jongin bisa dibilang sexy. _

_Jongin kembali duduk tenang ditempatnya mencicipi ramyunnya dengan memandangi yeoja yang sedang tertidur didepannya. Beberapa saat setelah itu ada anak kecil yang bertengkar tepat disebelah jongin. Maksud jongin membuat anak kecil itu diam agar tidak mengganggu yeoja cantik yang tidur dihadapannya tapi malah membuat anak kecil itu menangis._

.

_"bisakah kalian diam, lihatlah ada orang yang sedang tidur didepanku" seharusnya jongin mengunakan nada lembut untuk menenangkan anak-anak kecil ini tapi kenapa jongin seakan membentaknya._

_"ajusshi, kenapa membentakku hiks" salah satu anak itu mulai sesenggukan_

_"aku masih muda jangan panggil aku ajusshi" nada bicara jongin tetap sama dingin dan tajam, anak kecil itu mulai ketakutan_

_"ajusshi jahat eommaaaaa~" teriak salah satu anak itu merengek memanggil eommanya_

_"appaaaa~ eommaaaa~ ajusshi ini galak sekali hiks" teriak anak satunya lagi tidak kalah kerasnya._

_Jongin mulai kebingungan meladeni anak-anak itu hingga menyadari yeoja yang tidur dihadapannya terusik dan pergi meninggalkan tempatnya._

_"huh lihat itu ulah kalian" marahnya kepada anak-anak kecil itu. /poor anak-anak itu/ jongin beranjak pergi dari tempatnya meninggalkan ramyun dan anak kecil itu._

_"seharusnya tidak ada anak-anak kecil itu menganggu saja sih" rutuk jongin menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada di depan kakinya._

.

_Flashback off_

.

Jongin tersenyum sendiri membayangkan kejadian itu sungguh diluar dugaannya ada penganggu kecil seperti anak-anak itu. Betapa kejamnya dia menanggapi anak-anak kecil itu. Kekeke~ dasar kkamjong -kai: jangan panggil gua kkamjong- keke~ mian jong.

"tuan muda sudah sampai di bandara" ucap supir kepercayaan keluarga kim sembari membukakan pintu untuk jongin

"kamsahamnida ajusshi" ucap jongin sopan sedikit membungkukan badannya, bagaimana tidak supir kepercayaan keluarganya ini sudah dianggap ajusshinya sendiri karena sudah bekerja dari jongin belum lahir hingga jongin sebesar sekarang dan kang ajusshi memang sangat baik dengan jongin.

Jongin memasuki area keberangkatan setelah mendapatkan tiket yang dipesankan eommanya tadi, jongin mulai memasuki area check in keberangkatan sambil menunggu dia mendudukan bokongnya ditempat yang disediakan memainkan ponselnya. Setelah bosan dia memasukan kembali ponselnya kesaku celananya.

Jongin memandang beberapa burung besi yang kita panggil pesawat terbang lepas landas dari candela kaca tempat menunggu keberangkatan. Tidak lama ada sepasang namja yeoja menduduki bangku disebelahnya. Jongin tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk melihat siapa mereka kini jongin mulai memikirkan pertemuan kedua kalinya dengan yeoja cantik yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

.

_Flashback On_

.

_"haish seharusnya aku dirumah saja dalam keadaan seperti ini" jongin merutuki kepalanya yang pusing tapi tetap saja harus mengikuti perintah eommanya untuk datang menemuinya._

_"kepalaku pusing sekali" monolog jongin menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya sudah di mode penerbangan olehnya. Mencoba melihat wajahnya melalui pantulan ponselnya._

_"sial kenapa pucat sekali, sunggu ini menyiksaku semoga tidak ada yang duduk disampingku supaya dia tidak menganggapku airplane syndrome" monolognya lagi masih dengan wajah menatap sepenuhnya kearah ponselnya, setelah bosan ponselnya pun kembali ketempat dimana ia seharusnya berada yaitu kantung celananya. Jongin memandang keluar sebentar sebelum memejamkan matanya memegang erat pinggiran kursi. Sesaat kemudian ada yang menyapanya._

.

_"hai.." menurut jongin ini adalah suara paling lembut yang dia dengar makanya jongin tidak merespon suara itu berharap yeoja itu bersuara lagi tapi tidak jongin menoleh kearah yeoja itu._

_._

_Deg._

_._

_What the! Kenapa yeoja ini yang duduk disini gawat penampilan jongin sangat berantakan sekarang. Wajah pucat, rambut acak-acakan akibat jambakannya tadi. Kenapa yeoja itu tidak memalingkan wajahnya juga tuhan tolong jongin untuk tidak menyerang rusa kecil itu._

_Jongin melotot maksudnya untuk menyadarkan luhan tapi disalah artikan oleh yeoja itu dengan menundukan kepala seakan dia berbuat salah._

_Jongin melihat samar rona merah dipipi yeoja itu dia tersenyum samar sembari menatap jendela menyadari betapa manisnya yeoja cantik itu._

_Pesawat yang jongin tumpangi akan segera lepas landas jongin bisa mendengar desahan pasrah dari yeoja disampingnya. Jongin melirik sekilas yeoja itu memejamkan matanya memegang erat pinggiran kursinya. Satu fakta yang jongin tau adalah yeoja itu pertama kali naik pesawat terbang atau memang sedang takut ketinggian._

_._

_Flashback Off_

_._

_._

"hannie-ah mari kita selca" ajak chanyeol kepada luhan. Luhan mengangguk semangat mengiyakan ajakan chanyeol dia merapatkan duduknya kearah chanyeol.

"1..2..3" ucap chanyeol

.

"omo~ kau lucu hannie-ah sekali lagi ne" ajak chanyeol mengacak-acak poni luhan. Dan berakhirlah sesi pengambilan selca mereka. chanyeol mencoba mengupload hasil selcaannya dengan luhan kejejarin sosialnya. Hanya dua foto yang chanyeol upload kejejaring sosialnya.

Pose pertama luhan tersenyum dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk V, chanyeol tersenyum menunjukan lesung pipinya

Pose kedua luhan dengan telunjuk menusuk dipipi chanyeol, dengan chanyeol yang memeluk posesiv luhan.

"geureu.. tinggal kita tunggu apa responnya" ucap chanyeol kepada luhan yang ditanggapi kebingungan.

"haha.. jangan memasang wajah seperti itu.. kau bisa hitung satu sampai tiga mulai dari sekarang" sahut chanyeol lagi luhan yang penasaran langsung menanggapinya.

"hana..dul..set"

.

ZzzZZzz ponsel chanyeol berdering menunjukan tanda panggilan masuk coba lihat mata luhan melotot sempurna membaca nama penelfon yang tertera dilayar ponsel chanyeol.

_"Baby Byunnie"_

"ya! Kau ingin aku mati ditangan baekhyun" nada bicara luhan meninggi seiring kekehan chanyeol.

"cepatlah angkat" suruh luhan menyadarkan chanyeol dari acara menertawakan ekspresi luhan tadi.

Seseorang disebelah mereka menengok kearah mereka karena seperti mengenal nama yang mereka sebutkan. Seakan dunia memang sangat sempit mengetahui seorang namja pergi dengan senyum tiga jarinya meninggalkan yeoja yang bisa jongin yakini bukan yeojachingu namja yang suka tersenyum tiga jari tadi.

"oh my god" lirih jongin saat tatapan matanya terkunci dengan mata rusa yeoja itu. Segera ia memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi luhan.

Luhan seperti pernah melihat namja tadi mencoba mendekati namja tadi.

"chogiyo~" sapa luhan

"n-ne" jawab jongin masih dengan acara berpalingnya dari luhan.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" ucap luhan mencoba membalikan namja itu agar bisa dilihatnya siapa namja itu.

"ah majja kau namja pucat yang waktu itu kan" antusias luhan saat menyadari mengenal wajah jongin.

"eo-eoh.. s-sedang apa kau disini" jongin mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"aku sedang yah seperti yang kau lihat memangnya semua orang yang berada disini sedang apa?" Tanya luhan dengan polosnya. Hey! Ayolah pertanyaan jongin sangat tidak masuk akal

Jongin menepuk jidatnya.

"ah- hehe.. kim jong in imnida" ucap jongin gugup tapi sedetik kemudian sudah siap untuk menjabat tangan luhan.

"lu han imnida" balasnya menerima jabatan tangan jongin.

Sesaat kemudian hanya ada suara dari orang-orang disekitarnya, mereka masih canggung satu sama lain bukan bisa diartikan hanya jongin yang canggung. apa lagi jongin yang sedari tadi merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak kencang dibagian dadanya. Sudah kesekian kali dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, kalau jongin sangat gugup beda dengan luhan yang sedari tadi diam mengamati pesawat terbang yang lepas landas.

.

**Other side**

"yeobo-"

_"Ya! kenapa ada luhan disitu?"_ lengkingan super dari seberang sana sukses membuat chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"eoh! Dia sedang bertemu dengan eonnienya chagi~"

_"kau tidak sedang berselingkuh dengan luhan kan?"_ Tanya baekhyun spontan dengan emosi menggebu-gebu

"kenapa aku harus selingkuh jika aku punya kau byunnie~" rayu chanyeol mencoba meluluhkan baekhyun yang sedang tersungut(?).

_"jeongmal?"_ Tanya baekhyun atusias. Greet chanyeol memang bisa saja menaklukan yeoja cantik satu ini. anggap saja chanyeol adalah pawangnya baekhyun

"eoh.. jeongmal jeongmal..kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu byunni-ku~" chanyeol dengan nada semanja mungkin. Huek/yeol gua mau muntah-luhan/kekeke~/abaikan/

_"arraseo cepatlah pulang aku merindukanmu"_ baekhyun tak kalah manjanya.

"eoh saranghae"

_"nado yeollie~"_

.

.

Setelah menyelsaikan acara mari mengangkat telfon baekhyun, chanyeol segera menghampiri luhan yang sedari tadi dia tinggalkan sendiri, walaupun seperti yang kita ketahui sebenarnya luhan tidak sedang sendiri ada jongin yang baru dikenalnya disana. Langkah kaki chanyeol semakin dekat dengan tempat dimana luhan duduk matanya menangkap siluet tubuh yang sangat di kenalnya, chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri luhan dan orang yang mungkin memang dikenalnya.

.

"kim jongin" sapa chanyeol tak percaya

"oh kau park..chan..yeol" jawab jongin seiring mengingat nama namja yang ada didepannya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tidak bersahabat

"kalian saling mengenal?" luhan berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri chanyeol yang berdiri tepat didepan jongin, menatap aneh mereka berdua yang seakan sedang berberang mata.

"tidak" singkat jongin masih tetap menatap tak suka kearah chanyeol dengan sedikit smirk dibibirnya

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?_ Batin luhan

.

Sebenarnya chanyeol dan jongin adalah salah satu murid seoul high school, apalagi mereka adalah teman satu angkatan jadi bisa dibilang mereka saling mengenal hanya saja sifat jongin yang selalu membully siswa disekolahnya dan tidak pernah menghargai orang lain lah yang membuat jongin tidak pernah didekati oleh siswa atau siswi sekolahnya dan itu tidak terkecuali chanyeol, jongin memang suka menyendiri dan tidak suka interaksi dengan yang lainnya. Aneh memang karena siapapun didunia pasti butuh orang lain tapi jongin berbeda sesuatu hal membuatnya seperti itu dulu jongin sangat mudah bergaul dan mudah mendapatkan teman, sifatnya tidak seburuk sekarang, tapi itu dulu jongin yang sekarang bukan jongin yang dulu.

.

Luhan melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingungnya, luhan sama sekali tidak tau ada masalah apa antara jongin dan chanyeol tapi luhan merasakan ketidak sukaan dari mereka berdua terhadap satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menghampiri luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh disampingnya memeluk yeoja itu dengan sayang meninggalkan jongin saat suara pemberitahuan tentang pesawat tujuan inceon seoul akan lepas landas.

Posesiv memang! Itulah cara chanyeol melindungi luhan dari banyaknya serigala pemburu rusa yang berkeliaran yang dapat menyerang kapan saja.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan sikap chanyeol. Ya bisa dibilang jongin mengetahui hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun, bukan hanya jongin sebenarnya tapi sebagian besar siswa SHS mengetahui itu.

Benar-benar moment yang menyakiti hati kalau jongin tetap melanjutkan acara memandang kepergian chanyeol dengan yeoja yang baru saja diketahui bernama luhan. Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"andwe" lirihnya

.

.

"hannie-ah, kau masih ingat pesanku waktu diapartemen tao?" Tanya chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk didekat jendela pesawat yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke seoul

"ne?" luhan ingat dua hari yang lalu chanyeol memperingatkannya untuk..

.

_Flashback On_

.

_Luhan menekan tombol 12 apartemen tao memang berada di lantai 12, setelah diperhatikannya lama namja yang baru saja masuk lift tidak menekan tombol lantai yang akan dituju, apa dia satu tujuan? Maksud luhan tujuan mereka sama yakni lantai 12? Entahlah kalau tidak bertanya pasti akan penasaran. Luhan memperhatikan namja itu lagi sepertinya namja tanpa ekspresi itu orang asia jadi luhan berfikir mungkin tidak salah kalau menyapa menggunakan bahasa korea siapa tau namja itu memang berasal dari korea. Walaupun memang benar namja itu dari korea._

_._

_"chogi..yo kau tidak menekan tombolnya?" namja itu menoleh kearah dimana luhan berdiri yakni disebelah dinding._

_"ne?"_

_Benar dia orang korea batin luhan_

_Tapi kenapa wajahnya tanpa ekspresi batinnya lagi_

_Sepertinya dia bukan namja ramah lihat saja wajahnya seperti habis masuk peti pendingin lagi lagi luhan membatin_

_Chanyeol yang melihat luhan tidak menjawab, berinisiatif untuk menjawab dia menolehkan wajahnya melihat namja disebelahnya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut tapi dia mencoba menutupinya._

_"kau satu tujuan dengan kami, tidakkah kau menekan tombol yang akan kau tuju?" Tanya chanyeol ramah, tidak,tidak bisa disebut sedikit atau secuil ramah karena chanyeol tidak ingin luhan curiga dengan nada bicara chanyeol._

_Sehun menatap tajam kearah chanyeol, chanyeol tau akan begitu karena sedikit banyak dia mengetahui siapa namja didepannya ini. sedangkan satu-satunya yeoja yang ada didalam lift itu tidak memperhatikan apa yang diperbuat para namja dia sibuk membenarkan bajunya dan rambutnya._

_Mereka larut dalam acara saling menatap sampai luhan menarik chanyeol keluar lift. "channie kajja" acara saling tatap antara sehun dan chanyeol berakhir karena chanyeol sudah mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sayang luhan dengan senyumnya._

_Chanyeol mengikuti luhan tangan yang tadi ditarik luhan kini sudah berpindah dibahu mungil luhan dengan tangannya yang lain menarik koper yang dibawa luhan._

_._

_Dikoridor apartemen tao, chanyeol tidak tinggal diam ia memperingatkan luhan sangat banyak._

_"hannie-ah, kalau ada yang mendekatimu, bersikaplah seolah-olah kau tidak ingin mengenal mereka" chanyeol memindahkan tangannya kepinggang luhan. Luhan biasa saja perlakuan chanyeol memang sudah terlampau biasa menurutnya._

_"wae channie?" luhan memandang lucu chanyeol_

_"aku hanya tidak mau rusa kesayanganku dimangsa oleh serigala diluar sana" tegas chanyeol sedikit mencubit pipi luhan_

_"keke~ kau terdengar seperti seorang appa yang menasehati anaknya yang baru 5 tahun" kekeh luhan menanggapi nasehat chanyeol yang menurutnya lucu._

_"haha.. tapi aku memang benar, akan banyak yang mengincar rusa cantik sepertimu" spontan chanyeol karena tanggapan luhan yang difikirnya gurauan._

_"arraseo APPA" goda luhan_

_"dan itu berlaku untuk namja es tadi"_

_"eoh namja es? Nugu?" luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung_

_"aigoo.. jangan pasang muka seperti itu" erang chanyeol menanggapi sikap lucu luhan_

_"namja dilift tadi yang tidak bisa senyum" lanjut chanyeol, luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi ekspresi chanyeol saat membicarakan namja es dilift tadi._

_"keke~ arraseo arraseo" jawabnya tepat ada didepan pintu apartemen tao_

_._

_Lama mereka menekan bel apartemen tao tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari penghuni didalamnya._

_"eoh..onnie belum pulang..bagaimana ini bagaimana cara kita masuk?" Tanya luhan kepada chanyeol_

_"sepertinya kita bisa memulai dari tanggal lahir tao, tanggalmu, atau tanggal lahirku keke~" luhan cengo mendengar jawaban chanyeol bagian terakhir._

_"memangnya kau punya berkencan dengan onnie-ku sampai-sampai dia memakai tanggal lahirmu untuk sandi apartemennya" rutuk luhan_

_"keke~ aku hanya bercanda tadi hannie~.. kau coba fikir ini apartemen siapa? Haraboji atau tao noona?"_

_"haraboji" jawab luhan langsung tanpa berfikir yah karena jawabannya sudah diluar otaknya_

_._

_"majja..jadi?"_

_"jadi..?" luhan mengikuti ucapan chanyeol dengan gaya bicara bingungnya(?)_

_"aku bertaruh pasti apartemen ini menggunakan tanggal lahirmu" jawab chanyeol seadanya. Memang dia mengetahui luhan kesayangan harabojinya jadi bisa saja semua sandi menggunakan tanggal lahir luhan keke~ kalau begitu maling gampang dong bongkar brangkas uangnya :D dasar chanyeol ada ada aja._

_._

_"ooh..kau yakin sekali dengan itu" luhan ragu_

_"0420" tekannya_

_._

_._

_._

_"see..aku memang pandai kau tidak perlu meragukan lagi" jawab chanyeol dengan nada sombongnya yang ditanggapi rolling eyes dari luhan_

_._

_"pokoknya kau harus selalu mengingat nasehatku tadi, arrachi" tegas chanyeol lagi mengingatkan luhan._

_"emm" jawab luhan_

_Flashback Off_

.

"jadi…itu berlaku juga untuk namja hitam tadi"

_Kemarin namja es! Sekarang namja hitam!"_ batin luhan

"namja hitam yang berbicara denganmu tadi, itu juga berlaku untuknya, arraseo" lanjut chanyeol mengerti kebingungan luhan

"wae?" menurutnya namja hitam yang tak lain jongin, bukan namja buruk seperti namja es yang diketahui namanya sehun. Lihatlah cara pertemuan mereka berbeda dengan sehun yang mencari gara-gara dengan luhan dan jongin yang sama sekali tidak mengganggu luhan?

Sebenarnya luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan chanyeol kalau namja ini mengungkit tentang jongin, seperti ada ketidak sukaan yang begitu mendalam. Luhan ingin bertanya tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya suatu saat nanti pasti chanyeol akan menceritakannya sendiri.

"karena aura mereka sama serigala liar pemangsa rusa betina sepertimu"

"astaga apa kau pawang serigala? Sejak kemarin kau berbicara tentang serigala" goda luhan

"haish..kau itu pawang rusa"

Mereka tertawa bersamaan dengan candaan yang mereka buat sendiri. Haha persahabatan diantara mereka memang sangat membuat banyak orang iri, bahkan baekhyun yang notabene kekasih chanyeol yeoja yang memiliki hati chanyeol seutuhnya saja bisa iri dengan luhan, tao yang iri karena chanyeol begitu dekat dengan luhan dan membuat tao merasa menjadi kakak yang tidak baik untuk luhan karena setiap kesulitannya bukan dia yang ada disamping luhan melainkan chanyeol, sehun dan jongin yang baru bertemu mereka melihat kemesraan mereka saja sudah dibuat iri

.

* * *

**(Los Angeles – US)**

**.**

Sudah 2 hari terhitung sejak kejadian dia dengan yeoja yang dicuri cium olehnya. Sehun tidak pernah bertemu atau melihat yeoja itu lagi.

Hari ini sehun harus bersedih lagi, tidak menemukan keberadaan yeoja bernama luhan itu.

"oh.. noona" teriak sehun saat melihat tao keluar dari apartemennya.

_Sejak kapan anak ini ramah padaku keke~_ batin tao. Sehun memang dikenal dingin dan tidak ramah kalau orang lain tidak mengenalnya dengan baik atau hanya melihat wajahnya.

"sehun..wae?" Tanya tao ramah memperhatikan sehun yang bingung dan mengaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

_Pasti ada hubungannya dengan si rusa_ _haha anak ini memang.. _batin tao lagi

"luhan di-dimana noona?" to the point keke~ sehun sehun.

_Benar_..batin tao

"oh.. dia pulang pagi tadi" tao enteng

"Mworago" teriakan spontan sehun mengejutkan tao

_Hei ada apa dengan anak ini?.._lagi-lagi tao membatin

"ah..mianhaeyo..jadi luhan sudah balik ke..seoul?" anggukan tao menghancurkan benteng hati sehun.

"ah begitu yah" lirih sehun malas

"hei..kau kenapa? Seperti orang yang sedang patah hati saja?"

_Patah hati sepertinya memang benar…_kini sehun mulai membatin.

"noona aku pergi dulu" sehun membungkuk dan berjalan malas ke apartemennya. Moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini mengetahui luhan sudah kembali ke seoul.

"bukankah kau juga dari seoul, kenapa tidak balik saja kesana?" sebenarnya tao hanya ingin menggoda sehun yang kelihatanya sangat sangat kehilang, tapi hal itu membuat langkah kaki sehun berhenti.

"benar, aku harus kembali" ucap sehun yang mungkin tao tidak dapat mendengarnya melihat jarak antara mereka terbilang lumayan tidak dekat.

"gomawoyo noona" teriak sehun tanpa berpaling menghadap tao, sehun bukan namja yang suka mengucapkan kata terima kasih, maaf, atau tolong. Maka dari itu dia tidak menghadap tao saat mengucapkannya.

_Lihat luhan kau bahkan bisa menaklukan namja yang semua orang bilang dingin.._tao lagi

.

.

Sehun mengepak pakaiannya rapi kedalam kopernya. Ia bermaksud mengikuti saran tao agar bisa bertemu luhan lagi. Baru sehun sadari bahwa sebagian hidupnya sudah dimiliki luhan walaupun yeoja itu baru saja dikenalnya. Benar! Memang sehun sedang mengidap penyakit jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama jadi siapa yang bisa menyembuhkan hanya orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Besok! Sehun sudah memutuskan besok dia akan kembali kekota kelahirannya seoul dan menemukan yeoja yang membawa pergi separuh jiwanya. Pantas saja sejak tadi pagi rasanya dia sangat malas dan otaknya dipenuhi oleh luhan. Jawabanya sudah bisa kita tebak itu karena separuh jiwanya dibawa oleh luhan meninggalkannya. Dan sehun bertekat untuk membuat separuh jiwanya kembali kepadanya lagi.

"kau harus menggembalikan hidupku luhan" monolognya kepada luhan seakan luhan dapat mendengarnya.

.

* * *

**(Seoul – Korea Selatan)**

**.  
**

Chanyeol memang sengaja membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya tanpa mengabari kapan dia akan kembali ke seoul setelah kembalinya dia dari los angeles dengan hampir 14 jam perjalanan. Capek memang tapi itu tidak mengurungkan niat chanyeol untuk mengejutkan kekasihnya pagi ini, didepan pintu kamar yang tertulis "Byun Baekhyun Room" setelah mendapat ijin dari eomma baekhyun yang memang sudah merestui hubungan mereka jadi itu bukan masalah yang susah untuk seorang chanyeol memasuki kediaman keluarga Byun.

Diketuknya lama tapi tak ada sahutan dari sipemilik kamar. Dengan keberanian chanyeol membuka pintu kamar baekhyun.

.

Cklek.

.

Chanyeol melangka memasuki kamar baekhyun setelah menutup pintu kamar itu, dilihatnya kamar baekhyun kosong. Dimana baekhyun? Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran chanyeol sekarang.

Tidak lama chanyeol berdiam diri disana terdengar pintu terbuka yang diyakini pintu kamar mandi baekhyun.

Dan benar keluarlah yeoja dengan rambut basah menggunakan bathrobe sepaha. Yeoja itu seakan tidak menyadari akan adanya makluk(?) lain di kamar kesayangannya ini.

Sedangkan namja yang sedari tadi menatap gerak-gerik kekasihnya itu diam membisu bahkan sekujur tubuhnya kaku melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang baru saja selsai mandi.

.

Hening.. sampai baekhyun menyadari akan adanya orang lain dikamar kesayangannya, dia mengarahkan pandangan menatap namja yang juga menatapnya. Senyum mengembang dibibir pink alami baekhyun, dia senang kekasihnya sudah pulang dan datang untuknya tanpa pikir panjang tanpa menyadari apa yang dikenakannya dengan polosnya baekhyun langsung memeluk erat chanyeol. Ya tuhan baekhyun sadarkah kau sedang membangunkan singa nakal sekarang.

"chanyeol-ah~" teriaknya girang

"aist..kau mengagetkan ku baekkie~" chanyeol seadanya maksudnya agar tidak terlihat gugup. Ketahuilah sebenarnya chanyeol sedang menahan sesuatu.

"bogoshipo~" manjanya

"nado" lirih chanyeol

"na neomu neomu neomu bogoshipo" ucap baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dia tetap diam mengatur nafasnya yang seakan akan oksigen sangat susah didapatkan paru-parunya. Sebenarnya kekasihnya ini sangat polos atau sedang mengodanya mungkin chanyeol memikirkan itu.

"chagi~ bisa kau lepas pelukanmu~"

.

1 detik…

2 detik…

7 detik…

Hening lagi..

baekhyun masih belum dapat mencerna perkataan chanyeol barusan.

13 detik…

20 detik tepat baekhyun melepas pelukannya dengan wajah muramnya.

_Bagaimana bisa chanyeol menolak pelukanku_ pikirnya menatap tajam chanyeol

Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu jadi salah tingkah.

"aaa..jangan salah paham, kau harus memperbaiki pakaianmu jika ingin selamat dari singa yang baru saja bangun"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan chanyeol, kemudian chanyeol seakan memberi baekhyun kode untuk melihat apa yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun menurut dengan gerakan slowmotion dia mulai melihat apa yang dikenakannya. Dan..

_Ya tuhan! Bagaimana bisa.. Kau gila baekhyun_ rutuk baekhyun dalam hati kini kepalanya menunduk malu.

.

Pipi baekhyun merona hebat, sudah beberapa menit baekhyun masih setia berdiri didepan chanyeol. Menyadari baekhyun tak bergeming juga chanyeol mencoba menggoda baekhyun

" ah..kau mau jadi makan malam singa ternyata?" goda chanyeol menahan tawa melihat pipi merah tomat kekasihnya.

Baekhyun memutar badannya dengan kepala yang masih setia menatap lantai yang dipijaknya. Dengan langkah cepat baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi tanpa berniat menjawab chanyeol.

.

BLAM!

.

"kau bisa bermain solo dikamar mandi lantai bawa PARK CHANYEOL" teriak baekhyun seiring membludaknya tawa chanyeol.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa memangnya apa yang lucu" teriak baekhyun lagi

"aku tunggu dibawa, aku tidak ingin bermain solo aku ingin bermain denganmu nanti… saat kau sah menjadi miliku"

Sempurna. Pipi baekhyun semakin memerah saat mendengar perkataan chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

**Other Side**

Yeoja bermata rusa, Luhan, terlihat sedang bergulat dengan berkas-berkas, bisa dibilang itu seperti surat-surat untuk kepindahannya. Seperti biasa luhan tidak akan merepotkan harabojinya dia mengurus sendiri kepindahannya, sebenarnya harabojinya sudah sangat berbaik hati untuk menguruskan kepindahan luhan ke sekolah yang sama dengan chanyeol sahabatnya.

Tapi selalu dan seperti itulah luhan jika harabojinya ngotot untuk membantunya, selalu menolak apapun yang harabojinya ingin lakukan dengan kehidupannya.

Tahun ajaran baru memang baru akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi, tapi luhan tidak bisa menundanya lagi luhan sudah menyiapkan ini sejak lama. Sudah menabung untuk sekolah disekolah yang sama dengan chanyeol.

SHS memang salah satu sekolah dengan murid pintar dan berbakatnya. Dari JHS luhan sangat ingin masuk ke sekolah itu awalnya luhan mencari beasiswa disana tapi lagi lagi karena harabojinya yang sangat dikenal oleh pemilik sekolahan beasiswa itu lebih diperuntukan untuk murid yang berprestasi tapi dengan ekonomi yang tidak memadai. Luhan mengalah dari situlah luhan mulai menabung dia menjadi pekerja part time untuk memenuhi hidupnya dan juga ditabungnya untuk sekolah di SHS walaupun ada harabojinya yang akan selalu bersedia membantunya luhan akan dengan terang-terangan berkata tidak.

Sebenarnya luhan salah satu anak emas disekolahnya Dongguk High School mungkin luhan akan dengan mudah menjadi idola kalau dia tidak memutuskan untuk pindah sekolahnya.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang, luhan juga sudah menyelesaikan data-data untuk pindahnya. Dan mulai tahun ajaran baru dia akan duduk dikelas 3 di SHS.

Luhan mengambil benda persegi panjang yang kita panggil ponsel. Mencari kontak yang akan ditujunya.

_"hannie-ah wae?"_

"mulai tahun ajaran baru aku akan jadi siswa SHS, channie-ah"

_"mwo.. kau serius..?"_

"em.. aku baru saja menyelsaikan kepindahanku dan sekarang aku akan pulang, nanti malam aku ada part time di coffee"

_"wah.. cukkae~ kau mau aku menjemputmu?"_

"aniyo.. aku akan pulang sendiri"

_"kau yakin..? baiklah hubungi aku kalau sesuatu terjadi, arrachi"_

"ne appa~"

_"keke~ kau ini.. yasudah aku juga baru saja pulang dari rumah baekkie, mungkin beberapa menit lagi sampai rumah"_

"ahh senangnya jadi baekhyun~" ucap luhan dengan nada iri dibuat-buatnya..

_"kekeke~ andai kau melihatnya tadi kau akan tertawa tanpa henti"_

"eoh.. apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya luhan kini tengah duduk ditempat pemberhentian bus, halte.

_"sebenarnya tadi aku yang akan membuat kejutan untuknya, tapi kau tau hannie… justru aku yang dikejutkannya"_ selalu begini chanyeol akan menceritakan apapun yang dialaminya kepada luhan. Luhan selalu senang mendengar cerita chanyeol yang menurutnya bisa menghiburnya.

Karena sebagian besar cerita chanyeol pasti tidak jauh dari hal-hal berbau lelucon.

"memangnya apa yang dilakukannya sehingga membuatmu terkejut, channie-ah" Tanya luhan sembari menaiki bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke gang dekat apartemennya.

_"tadi aku masuk kekamar baekhyun, aku sudah mengetuknya lama.. akhirnya aku masuk kesana dan kau tau ternyata baekhyun baru saja selsai mandi dia hanya menggunakan bathrobe dan dan.. langsung memeluku erat erat sekali..kekeke~"_

"aigoo~ kau tidak berbuat yang iya-iya kan? Kalau sampai itu terjadi mati kau park chanyeol"

_"keke~ aku bukan namja seperti itu hannie-ah tenang saja baekhyun masih virgin, aku tidak menyentuhnya"_

"untunglah" luhan menghembuskan nafas leganya.

_"dan kau tau dia bahkan bilang "bisa bermain solo dikamar mandi lantai bawa PARK CHANYEOL"keke~ dia sangat lucu luhannie aku sangat mencintainya"_ gumam chanyeol dengan menirukan bagian baekhyun berteriak padanya tadi.

"aku tau channie ah.. kau harus menjaganya" nasehat luhan pada chanyeol

_"pasti..dan aku juga akan menjagamu"_ tegas chanyeol

"baiklah sampai jumpa di SHS" luhan mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Dia sudah menuruni bus, kini luhan berada tepat didepan gang masuk apartemennya. Bersenandung ria sampai sebuah motor menghalangi jalannya.

.

"hai luhan"

"jongin sedang apa kau disini?" jawab luhan tidak ramah, catatan bahwa luhan selalu ingat perkataan chanyeol waktu itu.

"menunggumu" jawab jongin enteng

"kurasa itu membuang waktu" jawab luhan meninggalkan jongin

"tidak kalau bisa melihat wajah orang yang ku sukai" terang jongin sambil melihat punggung mungil luhan. Perkataan jongin sontak membuat luhan menghentikan kakinya.

"berbicaralah yang kumengerti" jawab luhan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kearah jongin yang tersenyum dibelakangnya. Jongin memang sengaja tidak mengikuti luhan karena dia sudah mengetahui dimana luhan tinggal.

Itu berkat orang suruhannya yang dengan cepat menemukan tempat tinggal luhan meski belum sampai 24 jam jongin menyuruhnya.

.

.

Namja berkulit putih susu perlahan membuka matanya, waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6 waktu korea selatan, badannya masih lelah setelah perjalanannya menuju seoul, perlahan dia memdudukan tubuhnya mengusap pelan matanya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

Sehun mengisi bathup dengan air hangat bermaksud untuk merendam tubuhnya yang masih lelah, kebiasaan sehun dari dulu. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk mencari luhan yeoja yang beberapa hari lalu diklaim sehun miliknya.

Setelah acara mandinya selsai sehun segera mengeringkan tubuhnya memakai pakaiannya dan bergegas turun kelantai bawa tempat dimana ruang makan tersedia, sehun sangat lapar dalam perjalanan dia sama sekali malas makan karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan luhan luhan dan luhan.

"morning uri adeul~" sapa eomma sehun mencium pipi sehun

"morning eomma.. dimana appa dan hyung eomma?" sembari mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai coklat diatasnya.

"mereka ada perjalanan bisnis untuk beberapa hari"  
"kenapa suara eomma jadi begitu.? Kalau eomma sedih ditinggal apa seharusnya eomma ikut dengannya"

"karena eomma tau kau akan pulang makannya eomma tetap tinggal sayang"  
"eomma tidak harus melakukan itu kalau eomma tidak bahagia" ketus sehun tiba-tiba, dia merasa seperti tidak diinginkan sekarang.

"bukan seperti itu sehun-ah..eom-"

"sehun pergi dulu eomma" sehun memotong penjelasan eommanya lalu melenggang pergi.

.

"harus mulai dari mana aku mencarimu?" monolog sehun, sekarang sehun sudah berada di dalam mobil yang dulu menjadi mobil kesayangannya, mungkin sekarang itu masih berlaku.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang membela keramaian kota seoul pagi ini.

.

Sudah terhitung 3 jam sehun mondar-mandir kota seoul tapi tetap tidak menemukan dimana luhan berada.

Sehun berhenti sejenak memijit pelipisnya mencoba berfikir luhan berada dimana. 1 jam sehun memikirkannya tak kunjung menemukan tempat yang mungkin luhan kunjungi.

Sehun berlalu menuju sungai han, sudah lama tidak mengunjungi sungai itu. Sesampainya disama sehun tidak berniat untuk keluar dari mobilnya sehun masih menatap sungai han sembari memikirkan dimana luhan.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam, tapi namja tanpa ekspresi ini masih setia memandangi sungai han dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"sebenarnya kau dimana?" lirih sehun

_Bubble tea.._pikir sehun

"kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya.." monolog sehun sembari menjalankan mobilnya mencari kedai atau café yang menjual bubble tea.

.

Tidak lama sehun menemukan café yang menjual bubble tea, dengan cekatan sehun melenggang masuk ke café itu. Belum sempat sehun masuk café itu sesosok yeoja yang dia cari sedari tadi berjalan keluar, sehun langsung membalikan badannya supaya Luhan tidak mengenalinya. Tepat saat luhan berada disamping sehun, luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

.

Deg..deg..deg..

.

Jantung mereka berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Luhan menoleh kesampingnya dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana setaunya tadi ada seorang namja tapi kemana namja itu.

Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya, nafas lega dihembuskan sehun yang sedang dalam keadaan berjongkok dibelakang tempat luhan berdiri tadi. Perlahan sehun berdiri dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya untuk mengikuti luhan.

.

.

Sehun mengikuti bus yang membawa luhan sesaat kemudian bus itu berhenti tepat disebuah gang, sehun menghentikan mobilnya melihat siapa yang turun dari bus itu, ternyata luhanlah yang turun.

.

Luhan melihat kekanan dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Di lihatnya sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan memicingkan mata memfokuskan pada siapa yang mengendarai mobil itu tapi terlihat seperti kosong di bangku kemudi.

.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya saat luhan sudah memasuki gang itu. Mungkin luhan akan lebih curiga jika sehun membawa mobil itu masuk menerobos gang yang dituju luhan makanya sehun lebih memilih untuk mengikuti luhan dengan jalan saja. Di pakainya hodie yang sejak tadi di mobilnya memakai bagian kepala hoodie-nya sehingga kepala sehun sedikit tertutupi.

.

Luhan mempercepat jalannya, perasaanya tidak enak. Sedari tadi dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya tapi setiap melihat kebelakang tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Sebenarnya luhan tidak takut karena dia sedikit banyak menguasai jurus-jurus wushu yang diajarkan tao padanya. Tapi luhan sudah sangat lelah sekarang dari pada meladeni penjahat yang mengikutinya lebih baik luhan menyelamatkan diri sekarang.

.

"haish kenapa dia berlari, sepertinya dia menyadari ada yang mengikutinya" gerutu sehun masih tetap mengikuti luhan.

.

"kenapa apartemenku seakan jauh sekali" luhan sudah ngos-ngosan karna berlari.

"hah .. sebentar lagi sampai" luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri untung saja dia gemar berolah raga jadi hanya untuk berlari luhan tidak terlalu ambil pusing

.

"cepat sekali larinya.. ahh sepertinya itu rumahnya" sehun berhenti bersembunyi di pohon yang berada didekatnya. Memperhatikan luhan yang seperti memasukan pin paswod untuk membuka pintu apartemen itu.

"benar" ucap sehun melangkah meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya untuk menuju rumahnya.

.

"huh.. siapa namja itu kenapa mengikutiku, menyeramkan sekali" gerutu luhan mengintip di jendela kamarnya yang menghadap jalanan.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru akhirnya dimulai, banyak siswa-siswi berlalu lalang di koridor SHS. Luhan berangkat lebih awal dihari pertamanya sekolah disekolah baru terlalu bersemangat memang. Sedari tadi luhan mengelilingi sekolah barunya terlihat sangat menikmati setiap gedung yang ada di sekolah barunya. earphone masih setia mengalunkan music-musik dari idol yang disukainya, sambil mengelilingi sekolah barunya luhan bersenandung mengikuti lirik lagu yang didengarnya.

.

"Yah! Kim jongin apakah kau tau sehun kembali" seorang yeoja meledek namja tan yang dipanggilnya jongin. Jongin terlihat terkejut wajahnya tanpa ekspresi sekarang.

_Kenapa dia kembali _batin jongin

Lama jongin tidak menjawab yeoja itu melanjutkan perkataanya "ah.. arra kau tidak dalam keadaan yang baik dengannya?"

"haha .. bagaimana bisa dulu sahabat sekarang menjadi musuh" ledek yeoja itu lagi. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya berlalu dengan amarah meninggalkan yeoja yang menyeringai dibelakangnya.

.

Semua siswa-siswi SHS berkumpul memandangi namja tampan dengan kulit seputih susu bertampang datar yang kini berdiri didepan mereka semua. Mereka menatap tidak percaya pada namja tampan facepoker itu. Mereka semua tau apa yang membuat namja tampan facepoker itu diasingkan oleh orangtuanya dan itu tidak lain ada hubungannya dengan namja tan bernama kim jongin.

.

Chanyeol yang baru datang langsung bergabung dengan siswa-siswi yang tengah berkumpul itu, dia penasaran ada apa sebenarnya disana.

_Lucifer is back.._ batin chanyeol setelah mengetahui siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi SHS.

.

Tidak lama jongin menghampiri sehun dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"kau kembali ..chingu" nada bicara jongin sungguh membuat siswa-siswi disana merinding

Sehun sedikit menyeringa sebelum menjawab jongin "ada yang membuatku kembali"

"ohoho.. kedengaran menarik" jongin meledek tapi tetap dengan menatap tajam sehun dan sehun pun sama.

"memang" singkat sehun, sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat kyungsoo ada diantara murid SHS yang berkumpul itu.

"kalian memang pasangan yang serasi" kini giliran sehun meledek jongin dengan menatap kyungsoo tajam. Jongin mengerti arah pembicaraan sehun, jongin tidak suka kalau ini menyangkut dirinya dan kyungsoo. Jongin meradang tangannya mengepal didalam sakunya.

.

Luhan masih setia dengan earphonenya kini dia sudah akan mengirimi chanyeol pesan tentang keberadaannya, luhan mengetik sesuatu diponselnya tanpa melihat jalan. Terlalu asik dengan ponselnya sampai luhan tidak menyadari kini dia tengah menjadi sorotak mata semua murid SHS yang berada disana.

Perlahan langkah kaki luhan berhenti dia memperhatikan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Luhan terkejut saat mengetahui dia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian para murid SHS.

Dengan gerakan slowmotion luhan menoleh kekanan, disana terdapat namja yang menduduki bagian teratas yang tidak ingin ditemuinya, Oh sehun. Belum cukup sampai disitu luhan menoleh kekiri dengan gerakan cepat dia tidak menyangkah dihari pertamanya sekolah sudah mendapat kejutan yang sangat luar biasa ini, disana berdiri namja tan dengan smirk andalannya, Kim Jongin.

"Hadiah yang menarik" ketus Jongin menatap luhan. Luhan bingung dia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

.

Tiba-tiba sehun menarik tangan luhan bermaksud mengajak luhan menjauh dari sana tapi jongin dengan siap mencegahnya dengan menarik tangan kiri luhan. Sehun menatap tajam jongin yang sekarang juga menatapnya dengan smirk setia dibibirnya.

.

Luhan mengerti sekarang kenapa chanyeol mengingatkannya untuk menjauhi serigala itu. Lihatlah sekarang serigala itu memang benar-benar memperebutkan rusa kecil.

Luhan menatap takut kearah chanyeol, mata mereka bertemu chanyeol berniat menyelamatkan luhan tapi sebuah suara membuat chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

.

"Lu..Lu..Lu" suara bass itu membuat murid membela jalan untuknya, terlihatlah seorang namja tampan dengan seragam yang sama dengan murid SHS memasang senyum menawannya dengan memandang rusa yang sedang ditawan oleh dua serigala.

Suara itu sontak membuat semua mata memandang namja tampan itu tidak terkecuali yeoja yang dipanggil, Lu Han.

"OPPA~" seru luhan dengan mata berbinar binar memandang namja tampan itu.

"annyeon Lulu~" sapa namja itu dengan manja semua mata menatapnya tak percaya. Hey! Siapa juga yang akan percaya jika melihat wajah namja tampan itu akan bicara semanja itu pada yeoja yang sedang diperebutkan oleh dua namja yang dijuluki Lucifer diSHS.

_._

_Tuhan Selamatkan Rusa kecilku yang malang dari para Serigala._ Batin chanyeol

.

Lama saling memandang luhan melepaskan dua tangan yang tadi menariknya, namja tampan itu mendekati luhan merendahkan tubuhnya menyamai tinggi tubuh luhan dan…

.

Chu~

.

Namja itu mencium kilat bibir mungil pink menggoda luhan. Semua mata langsung melebar dan mulut mengaga tapi tidak dengan sehun namja putih susu ini hanya memandang datar namja yang berani mencium bibir milik yoeja yang sudah diklaim miliknya itu. Sehun menggengam tangan luhan, sontak hal itu membuat luhan kaget setengah mati karena seperti ada aliran listrik yang menginginkannya menjauhi namja yang baru saja menciumnya itu.

Tapi sekali lagi luhan selalu mengingat nasehat chanyeol.

"kau tidak merindukanku Lu~..kau tidak ingin memelukku" namja tampan itu merentangkan tangannya, perlahan luhan melepas cengkraman sehun dan langsung menerjang namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada luhan kali ini. hatinya peri melihat luhan melepaskan cengkramannya dan lebih memilih memeluk namja itu.

Beda dengan jongin yang wajahnya yang tan itu berganti menjadi merah karena marah seakan ingin meledak.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tinggal diam sekarang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati luhan, baekhyun menatap kesal kekasihnya itu yang seakan-akan ingin selalu melindungi luhan.

Dengan sekali tarik chanyeol berhasil membawa luhan pergi dari para Lucifer ataupun serigala pemangsa rusa.

"waw.. ini pertunjukan yang menyakitkan hati" ketus baekhyun

"nado.." jawab kyungsoo

.

Sepeninggalannya chanyeol dan luhan, murid-murid masih setia berkumpul disana menatap pertunjukan apalagi yang akan dilakukan tiga namja yang saling melempar tatapan tajamnya.

.

"Kim jongin Oh sehun ternyata kalian masih sama"

"sedang apa kau disini? Seharusnya kau tidak usah kembali, sama dengan namja tak berguna ini" ketus jongin tajam kepada namja tampan tadi dan sehun

"siapa yang tidak berguna disini? Kau yang tidak menghargai seseorang" sehun tidak mau kalah

"haha..kalian sama" ledek namja itu lagi

"kau juga" jawab jongin dan sehun berbarengan

"kalian memang tercipta menjadi sahabat sebaiknya kembalilah" nasehatnya

"sudahlah sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kembali" jongin mulai geram, sehun memilih diam dengan masih menatap tajam jongin dan kris.

"ingin mengambil miliku" jawab namja itu enteng

"bicaralah dengan benar" jongin meradang nada bicaranya semakin tinggi.

"haha hei tenanglah" tatapan mata mereka semakin mengisaratkan emosi

"cepat bicaralah" sehun angkat bicara dengan nada dinginnya

"aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil milikku…aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti miliku.. dengar AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MILIKU MENJADI MILIK KALIAN..AKU AKAN MEMILIKINYA..

.

.

.

AKU AKAN MEMILIKI LUHAN..

.

.

HANYA UNTUKKU"

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

eh..ternyata namja misterius di kedai, airplane yang dipergoki luhan waktu itu udah kejawab disini.

dan dan..luhan kenapa yah sama sehun? trus siapa namja tampan yang dimaksud disini?keke~ aku bad di summary tapi aku coba untuk bikin cerita yang mudah dinikmati dan bagus. jadi maaf kalau ada yang mungkin nggak pas untuk kalian bisa kasih saran.

terima kasih yah buat readers setia yang nungguin, nih sekarang aku bawa next chap yang kalian mau disini banyak flashback buat lebih detail.

dan aku udah ngabulin permintaan kalian yang pengen word-nya dipanjangin, dan ini udah aku panjangi gimana menurut kalian? apa masih kurang panjang?

ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya aku akan penuhi beberapa kekurangan yang aku dapet dari saran kalian, saranghamnida~

.

**aku tunggu saran kalian dikotak review.. **

**EXO SARANGHANJA 3**

**KISS&amp;HUG**


	5. It's Trap (Tears)

_"Kim jongin Oh sehun ternyata kalian masih sama"_

_"sedang apa kau disini? Seharusnya kau tidak usah kembali, sama dengan namja tak berguna ini" ketus jongin tajam kepada namja tampan tadi dan sehun_

_"siapa yang tidak berguna disini? Kau yang tidak menghargai seseorang" sehun tidak mau kalah_

_"haha..kalian sama" ledek namja itu lagi_

_"kau juga" jawab jongin dan sehun berbarengan_

_"kalian memang tercipta menjadi sahabat sebaiknya kembalilah" nasehatnya_

_"sudahlah sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kembali" jongin mulai geram, sehun memilih diam dengan masih menatap tajam jongin dan kris._

_"ingin mengambil miliku" jawab namja itu enteng_

_"bicaralah dengan benar" jongin meradang nada bicaranya semakin tinggi._

_"haha hei tenanglah" tatapan mata mereka semakin mengisaratkan emosi_

_"cepat bicaralah" sehun angkat bicara dengan nada dinginnya_

_"aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil milikku…aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti miliku.. dengar AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MILIKU MENJADI MILIK KALIAN..AKU AKAN MEMILIKINYA.._

_._

_._

_._

_AKU AKAN MEMILIKI LUHAN.._

_._

_._

_HANYA UNTUKKU"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Title :**

It's Trap (Tears)

**Disclaimer** :

DdhiiaNn _(Mybabydeer)_

**©2014**

**Main Cast** :

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

**Other** :

member exo

**Pair** :

Hunhan

**Rate** :

T

**Summary :**

_Luhan yeoja brokehome yang periang dan sangat menyayangi eommanya. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan-Eropa. Yeoja yang lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang daripada menggunakan fasilitas kakeknya. Suatu waktu terjebak di Sebuah negara dan bertemu seorang namja pokerface dan membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Terjabak diantar banyak cinta._

.

.

* * *

Bruk..

Satu tinjuan tepat membuat wu yi fan tersungkur ke tanah. Murid-murid yang tadi hanya melihat dengan serius sudah berubah ricuh. Mereka tau akan ada masalah besar setelah ini.

Menurut kalian siapa yang membuat yi fan tersungkur ke tanah? Jongin ? Sehun?

Tentu jawabannya jongin. Sehun dia sudah pergi tepat saat jongin melayangkan tinjunya kepada yi fan.

Sehun bukan jongin. Sehun mampu menahan emosinya tidak seperti jongin, dan jongin juga bukan sehun yang dapat menahan marahnya pada orang yang membuat masalah dengannya.

"kau fikir kau siapa, baru datang dan membuat masalah, tsk!" jongin meludah tepat disamping yi fan.

Seluruh murid berteriak histeris saat yi fan bangkit dan menyerang jongin balik.

Saling baku hantam antara mereka pun terjadi tanpa ada yang memisahkan.

Sehun terus berjalan menjauhi TKP dia tau ini hari pertamanya jadi bukan kewajibannya mencari masalah dengan kepala sekolah.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menyaksikan hanya memandang kepergian sehun cengo.

* * *

**Other side**

"hannie-ah gwencana?" Tanya chanyeol memberikan satu cup bubble tea rasa taro kesukaan luhan yang kebetulan dijual di cafeteria sekolah.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja "geundae channie-ah kenapa ada mereka disini..? bahkan kau tidak memberitahuku tentang mereka? YA! Jangan-jangan kau kenal mereka tapi tidak memberitahuku" omel luhan pada chanyeol

"baiklah setelah aku bercerita kau harus mengikuti semua saranku"

"deal" antusias luhan menjabat tangan chanyeol

"yi fan dia anak pemilik SHS aku nggak tau kenapa dia balik ke seoul, jongin dia murid tahun kedua tapi sebenarnya dia ada di tahun ketiga hanya saja di tahun pertama dia tidak pernah masuk sekolah hal itu yang menyebabkan dia harus mengulang di tahun kedua.."

Luhan memperhatikan cerita chanyeol seksama dengan sesekali menyeruput minumannya.

"dan kalau sehun entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa di kembali juga"

"Kembali ju-ga? Berarti sehun pernah bersekolah disini?"

"yah dia bersekolah disini ditahun pertama, tapi suatu hal membuatnya diasingkan ke amerika"

"diasingkan?" Tanya luhan lagi dia masih bingung, luhan menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan ayo lanjutkan ceritanya aku sangat penasaran. Tapi dibalas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti oleh chanyeol.

"channie-ah pemilik SHS itu Wu Ajjusi? Heol~ pantesan haraboji sangat mengenalnya"

"kau mengenal Yi fan dan keluarganya?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran dan luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"yah! Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?" teriakan tak terima kini dari chanyeol

"bagaimana cerita kalau kau sama sekali tak pernah menyebut nama mereka, aku kan tidak tau" jawab luhan mengendikan bahunya.

"geundae channie-ah kenapa wufan oppa kembali? Dia pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak akan kembali?"

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya tak mengerti "Molla, aku juga tidak mengerti semua kembali dan membuat masalah.."

"AH!-" luhan yang menyedot minumannya tersedak dengan tindakan chanyeol yang berteriak tiba-tiba.

"kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka agar tidak terjadi masalah lagi" lanjut chanyeol

"haruskah aku menjauhi wu fan oppa juga? Dia temanku channie" Tanya luhan polos

"tentu! Dia adalah yang paling bahaya dari yang lain"

"geundae wufan op-"

"sebaiknya sekarang panggil aku oppa..kau kan sudah janji akan menuruti permintaanku tadi" chanyeol mencoba mengubah topic sangat membosankan mendengar luhan menyebut yi fan dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu pikir chanyeol.

"mwo..?wae wae?" luhan mendadak kaget dengan pernyataan chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menginginkannya memanggil dengan sebutan oppa.

"kau memanggil yi fan dengan panggilan oppa kenapa denganku tidak?"

"shireo.. kita seangkatan jadi aku tidak mau memanggilmu oppa" elak luhan melipat tangannya didepan perutnya setelah menyedot bubble tea-nya.

"aakkk akk.. yah yah yah appo appo" teriak luhan karena chanyeol menjewer telinganya.

"panggil aku oppa kau ini satu tahun dibawaku"

"shirreo.. yah! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Akk appo"

"panggil oppa atau telinga ini putus" ancam chanyeol pada luhan

"kau punya baekhyun yang akan dengan senang hati memanggilmu oppa. Park chanyeol"

"ohh… jadi kau tidak mau baiklah-" chanyeol berniat menjewer telinga luhan lebih keras tapi ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh luhan.

"arraseo..arraseo aku akan memanggilmu o-o-op- ahh channie-ah ini sulit..akk APPO….baiklah baiklah tolong lepaskan telingaku op-pa" ucap luhan tidak dengan hati yang tulus.

Luhan mengelus telinga tersayangnya yang memerah karena ulah chanyeol yang tidak berperikeyeojaan. Kekeke~

"sekali lagi"

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya menatap sinis kearah chanyeol tapi dibalas cengiran andalannya. Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan setelahnya.

"op-pa kau dengar bel berbunyi jadi kita harus segera masuk kelas, kajja op-pa" ucap luhan penuh penekanan disetiap kata oppa dengan nada mengolok-olok chanyeol.

"baiklah anak pintar" elusan sayang diterima luhan diubun-ubun kepalanya, tentu itu dari chanyeol, mereka berjalan beriringan kearah kelas.

.

* * *

.

Pelajaran jam terakhir dimulai 35 menit yang lalu luhan duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya, dia tidak menyangka dihari pertama sekolahnya akan banyak sekali kejadian yang diluar dugaannya. Luhan barusaja tau bahwa jongin dan yi fan berkelahi tanpa sehun tentunya.

Ada sebersit perasaan senang didalam hati luhan saat tau sehun tidak ada di tempat perkelahian itu, bahkan sehun tidak ikut berkelahi dengan mereka –jongin dan yi fan– walau sedikit (sangat sekali) tapi itu membuat luhan tenang. Entah kenapa tapi itulah yang luhan rasakan.

Dikelas terakhir untuk hari pertamanya sekolah, luhan ada di kelas bahasa inggris dengan sehun yang duduk dibelakangnya.

Sehun menatap tajam punggung luhan, kalau saja mata sehun menggandung lazer pasti punggung mungil luhan sudah berlubang sekarang. Sehun bahkan tidak memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan oleh jung ssaem didepan kelas, dia masih setia memandangi luhan dari belakang.

Bunyi bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, semua siswa memasukan buku-buku mereka kedalam tas dan beranjak pergi tapi tidak untuk sehun. sehun masih memperhatikan luhan memasukan buku kedalam tasnya.

Sehun beranjak berdiri dan membawa tasnya dipunggungnya bergerak cepat menarik luhan untuk mengikutinya tanpa mendengar ocehan frontal luhan.

Yifan dan chanyeol yang sebelumnya ada dikelas yang sama melihat kepergian luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Jongin yang sudah berdiri didepan kelas luhan mengerang frustasi saat tau sehun sudah membawa luhan kedalam mobilnya.

Sehun memasangkan safety belt tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang luhan tanyakan padanya. Sehun bahkan memasang pokerfacenya sejak tadi itu membuat luhan merasakan hal aneh tidak biasanya sehun memasang wajah sedatar lantai apartemennya.

"sehun-ssi, kau akan membawaku kemana?"

".."

"jawab aku sehun-ssi" sehun masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan luhan bahkan sehun malah menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"sehun-ssi" panggil luhan panic, tangan kanannya beranjak mengapai pegangan yang ada dibagian atas pintu mobil.

"sehun-ssi sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya luhan tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun kepanikannya, lagi-lagi sehun mendiamkan luhan

"sehun-ssi tolong jangan membuatku takut" teriak frustasi luhan

Bagai petir disiang hari sehun langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Luhan menatap kawatir pada sehun yang bahkan sedari tadi tidak memandangnya. Sehun hanya menatap kosong kedepan sebelum akhirnya menyalakan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

.

* * *

.

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berjalan didepan seorang yeoja, sepertinya namja itu tidak terlalu suka dengan kehadiran yeoja dibelakangnya, lihatlah betapa murungnya namja itu aura-aura kebencian menguar sangat tajam. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat yeoja yang mengikutinya merasa takut.

Namja itu menghentikan kakinya kini dia berbalik memandang yeoja yang sangat amat dibencinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya namja itu sinis menatap tajam yeoja didepannya yang tertunduk takut.

"aku hanya ingin mengikutimu" jawab yeoja itu masih menunduk

"sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka kau mengikutiku, pergilah" bentak namja itu dengan segala amarahnya.

"bisakah kau menghargai aku sebagai tunanganmu disini kim jong in" tegas yeoja itu kini menatap mata namja yang dipanggil kim jongin olehnya. Jongin tertawa remeh sambil membuang mukanya muak melihat kelakuan yeoja didepannya.

"kau lupa aku tidak pernah menerima itu kyungsoo" olok jongin menampilkan smirk jahat kepunyaannya. Yeoja itu tak lain kyungsoo matanya sudah berair sekarang.

"orang tua kita sudah menjodohkan kita jongin" kyungsoo mencoba mengingatkan jongin, sekali lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"bukannya kau yang memohon kepada orangtuaku untuk menyetujui usulan keluargamu itu"

Kyungsoo terdiam dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang dikatakan jongin benar dia yang memohon pada orang tua jongin untuk menerima perjodohan yang diusulkan appanya walaupun awalnya orangtua jongin tidak menyetujuinya tapi kyungsoo dengan seluruh harga dirinya yang dialupakan memohon kepada orang tua jongin untuk menerima kyungsoo sebagai menantunya kelak karena kyungsoo sangat mencintai jongin, ingat bahwa kyungsoo akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan jongin. Dan jongin tentu saja sangat marah mendengar hal itu, jongin tidak pernah mencintai atau menyukai kyungsoo sejak mereka saling bertatap di pertemuan keluarganya sejak jongin masih berusia 10 tahun, jongin memandang kyungsoo bukan sebagai wanita tapi sebagai seorang noona.

"jadi benar.. heol~ seorang do kyungsoo memohon merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri hanya untuk dijodohkan denganku" nada remeh jongin semakin tajam menohok hati kyungsoo, kyungsoo memang yeoja yang akan mudah marah tapi tidak jika berhadapan dengan jongin tentunya.

Jongin melangkah mendekati mobilnya tapi, dia menghela nafas dalam sebelum menegur kyungsoo yang kembali mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

"bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku" ucap jongin datar memunggungi kyungsoo.

"mian.. itu karena aku mencintaimu"

"hahaha" jongin bertepuk tangan riuh membuat semua orang yang ada diparkiran sekolah mereka menatap jongin dan kyungsoo.

"TAPI SAYANGNYA AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU KYUNGSOO"

Kyungsoo menunduk malu memejamkan matanya merasakan sakitnya perkataan jongin susah payah kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri dia takut melihat kedepan pasti banyak yang melihatnya sekarang, dan benar teriakan jongin sukses membuat orang-orang panggil saja murid SHS memandang rendah kyungsoo yang dikenal sangat tidak ramah dengan sekitarnya.

"kau bisa pergi sekarang" lirih kyungsoo mengusir jongin, jongin cengo mendengar ucapan kyungsoo.

Tanpa membalas perkataan kyungsoo jongin langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan yeoja yang menahan malu diremehkan seluruh anak SHS.

"kyungsoo~kyungsoo kau terlihat menjijikan memohon kepada namja yang tidak mencintaimu" ejek baekhyun yang sejak tadi tidak melewatkan kejadian beberapa menit tadi.

"aktingmu sungguh kurang meyakinkan itu lah kenapa jongin tidak tertarik menerimamu" yeoja disamping baekhyun juga menanggapi.

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dan temannya bergantian, mata bulat nya menajam karena marah.

"kyungsoo mencintai jongin, sedangkan jongin terlihat sangat menyukai anak baru itu! Heol~ kyungsoo sepertinya kau ketinggalan jauh dibelakang anak baru itu, bukan begitu guys?" Tanya baekhyun pada yang lain.

"aku tidak serendah itu byun baekhyun" bela kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan kerumunan anak-anak SHS terutama baekhyun yang tersenyum remeh padanya.

.

* * *

.

2 jam berlalu kini mobil yang membawa sehun dan luhan berhenti tepat didepan pantai. Sehun membuka safety beltnya dan berjalan keluar, luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sehun yang menurutnya aneh.

Beberapa menit luhan masih bertahan dimobil sehun tidak menyuruhnya keluar tapi luhan merasa dia harus keluar dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi setelah itu luhan harus meminta sehun mengantarnya ke café tempatnya bekerja beres pikir luhan.

Dengan gerakan tegas luhan melepas safety beltnya dan menghampiri sehun yang menyandar di depan mobilnya memandang kosong kedepan.

Luhan memandang sehun yang tidak juga membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dengannya, sehun memutar lehernya menatap luhan.

Mata mereka bertemu dapat dilihat mata sehun yang memandang luhan dengan kekecewaannya dan luhan yang menatap bingung sehun.

Sehun memalingkan mukanya ini sudah 1 jam mereka tidak juga memulai percakapan dan bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing, bisa dibilang suasana sangat hening hanya terdengar ombak dan angin pantai.

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan" Tanya luhan memandang sehun tapi tidak dengan sehun dia masih setia memandang kedepan menulikan pendengarannya.

"kenapa kau hanya diam, sehun-ssi" luhan sedikit frustasi dengan tingkah sehun.

"kau menyeretku kesini hanya untuk berdiam seperti ini?" sekarang kemarahan luhan sudah hampir mencapai ubun-ubun.

"baiklah kau tidak mau berbicara, aku akan pulang!" keputusan final, luhan berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan sehun-

Tapi terhenti saat luhan mendengar lirihan sehun.

"Yi fan, dia- apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Luhan berbalik menatap punggung sehun yang entah seperti orang yang sedang rapuh

"jadi kau mengajaku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"kau hanya perlu menjawabnya" tegas sehun

"apa..itu penting maksudku apa sepenting itu kau ingin ta-"

"benar! Itu penting untukku bahkan sangat penting" bentak sehun memutar badannya menghadap luhan yang berada sekitar 4 meter darinya. Sehun memandang luhan yang sedang terkejut dengan bentakan sehun.

"mian- aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku kesal melihat yifan menciummu" _–bibir sexymu yang hanya milikku_

"dia bukan siapa-siapa hanya seorang kakak"

"tapi kenapa dia menciummu?" suara sehun melembut melihat luhan yang seakan takut padanya.

"dia selalu melakukannya jika bertemu denganku" sehun terkejut dengan itu!

"tapi itu yang pertama dia lakukan!"

Kalimat luhan membuat hati sehun sedikit tenang setidaknya sehun yang pertama dan kedua melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja sehun tidak bisa menerima begitu saja.

"sehun-ssi sebenarnya ka-"

Luhan menghentikan omongannya saat sehun sudah memeluknya erat, mata luhan bergerak-gerak tak focus sungguh ini membuat jantungnya berkerja tidak normal. Luhan meronta meminta agar sehun melepaskan pelukannya luhan tidak ingin sehun tau keadaan jangtungnya.

"kumohon tetaplah seperti ini"

Mendengar suara super lembut sehun menyapu gendang telinganya luhan menghentikan aktifitas merontahnya.

Sehun meletakan kepalanya diperpotongan leher luhan menghirup wangi tubuh luhan yang menenangkan. Luhan baru sadar jika sekarang dia tepat berada didepan dada sehun dan mendengar detak jantung sehun yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan detak jantungnya. Luhan tersenyum menikmati detakan indah itu sembari memejamkan matanya. Tapi luhan tidak membalas pelukan sehun kalian harus ingat!

Setelah cukup lama mereka seperti itu, berpelukan. Luhan yang lebih dulu membuka matanya.

"sehun-ssi, aku harus ke café"

Sehun melepas pelukannya, dia menangkup wajah luhan dengan tersenyum.

Gleg!

_Kenapa sehun jadi setampan ini_ batin luhan

Luhan benar-benar payah! Sehun memang tampan tau.

Luhan tertegun melihat eyes smile sehun yang menurutnya sangat amat indah, seakan tersihir oleh mata indah sehun, tanpa luhan sadari bibirnya melengkung membalas senyum indah sehun.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi, jangan mencium namja lain lagi, jangan melepasku hanya untuk bersama namja lain" lagi, luhan benar-benar tersihir dengan ketampanan sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan sehun.

Sehun menarik luhan dalam pelukannya lagi. Kini luhan membalasnya. Luhan tersenyum sehun sama overprotective-nya dengan chanyeol. Walaupun luhan selalu mengingat perkataan chanyeol tapi luhan tidak dapat membohongi hatinya yang hangat dan nyaman bersama sehun.

.

* * *

.

Sunny dan Minseok memperhatikan luhan yang sedari tadi tersenyum walaupun biasanya luhan juga tersenyum tapi senyumnya kali ini berbeda luhan lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"eonnie.. luhan ku rasa dia sedang err- jatuh cinta" celetuk sunny memperhatikan setiap hal yang luhan lakukan didepan meja kasir cafe.

"kau benar wajahnya lebih bersinar dari biasanya" jawab minseok sesekali mengelap meja didepannya.

Deheman menghentikan acara mengosipkan luhan.

Sunny dan Minseok menoleh kearah sumber suara, disana berdiri seorang namja dengan tinggi yang luar biasa hingga sunny dan minseok harus mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah namja itu.

Sunny dan minseok bengong. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng dijaman sekarang pikir mereka.

"permisi" ucap namja itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan sunny dan minseok yang tidak bergeming sama sekali bahkan mereka terlihat seperti orang gila karena memandang kearah namja didepannya dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Luhan yang baru saja datang dari toilet melihat kejadian. Luhan menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Luhan menghampiri namja tinggi itu sambil menyadarkan para temannya agar kembali ke bumi.

"Wu fan oppa?" teriak luhan bermaksud membuat kedua temannya yang terkena penyakit gila beberapa menit yang lalu untuk cepat sadar dari penyakitnya.

"luhan, kenapa mereka?" tanya namja itu yang tidak lain yi fan kepada luhan yang berdiri di belakang sunny dan minseok.

Luhan menaikan bahunya acuh. Sunny dan minseok yang sudah sadar membenarkan letak pakaian mereka.

"oppa, sedang apa oppa disini?" tanya luhan pada yi fan.

"luhan kau sudah makan malam?" luhan mengeleng, yi fan tersenyum senang dengan jawaban luhan.

"baiklah setelah ini kita pergi makan" ajak yi fan kepada luhan yang tampak berfikir.

"joha.." "oppa mau menunggu disini atau pergi dulu?" tanya luhan dia sudah melupakan keberadaan teman-temannya yang memandangnya hei-kenalkan-aku-dengannya.

"aku akan menunggu disini"

"baiklah, oppa mau aku buatkan cappucino atau americano?" tanya luhan lagi.

"yang menurutmu cocok untukku, apa saja akan aku minum asal kau yang membuatnya dan itu bukan racun" goda yi fan ditanggapi dengan tawa luhan.

"ehem-" sunny menyadarkan luhan bahwa disana tidak hanya ada mereka berdua tapi ada makluk lain seperti dirinya dan minseok.

"oh! Oppa yeoja yang suka aegyo ini namanya sunny eonnie dan yang berpipi bakpao ini minseok onnie" sunny dan minseok menatap gemas kepada luhan bisa-bisanya luhan membuatnya malu didepan namja tampan.

"dan eonnie ini wu yi fan oppa dia teman satu sekolah denganku sekaligus teman masa kecilku dulu" yi fan tersenyum menyodorkan tangannya kearah dua yeoja yang tergila-gila padanya.

"senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucap yi fan masih tetap tersenyum sunny dan minseok berebut menyalami yi fan bergantian.

"baiklah oppa aku tinggal dulu" luhan meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju mesin pembuatan kopi dia bermaksud membuatkan americano untuk yi fan.

.

* * *

**Other side**

"hyung" sapa sehun pada namja yang sedang duduk menonton tv diruang keluarga.

"em" jawab namja itu singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"hyung.. bogoshipo.. kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya sehun yang kini sudah duduk disamping namja yanng dipanggilnya hyung.

"untuk apa aku merindukan adik yang tidak menuruti perkataanku" pedas sekali mulut hyungnya sehun ini.

"hyung bukan begitu" sehun membela diri

"sudahlah sebaiknya kau masuk kekamarmu jangan ganggu aku"

"tapi hyung-"

Oh myungsoo namja yang dipanggil sehun dengan sebutan hyung, namja tampan satu ini memang sangat tidak suka sehun kembali ke seoul salah satunya karena hubungan tidak baik sehun dan jongin.

Myungsoo tau sehun dan jongin sudah sangat tidak akur sekarang bahkan mereka sempat membuat onar dan mendapat catatan tindakan kriminal dari polisi sebelum sehun meninggalkan seoul. Myungsoo hanya tidak ingin sehun kembali bertengkar dengan jongin. Myungsoo cukup tau bahwa jongin marah dengan sehun karena alasan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Dan myungsoo kesal dengan sehun karena dia bisa-bisanya tidak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya dan memilih pulang dengan lebam-lebam dimukanya yang diperbuat jongin.

Myungsoo tau semua, sebenarnya myungsoo sangat menyayangi sehun, hanya saja myungsoo lebih terlihat tidak suka kehadiran sehun ditengah-tengah keluarganya.

"sehun.. sebaiknya kau kembali kekamar dan belajar bukankah kau kembali kesekolah itu" keputusan final dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Myungsoo meninggalkan sehun sendiri didepan tv. Sehun memandang kepergihan myungsoo dengan tersenyum samar, setidaknya myungsoo tidak marah berlebihan dengan keputusan sehun kembali.

"gomawo hyung" lirih sehun sebelum pergi kedalam kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil untuk baekhyun mereka berdua sudah berada disebuah restoran china.

"gomawo yeollie~" manja baekhyun bergelayutan dilengan kiri chanyeol

"apapun untukmu baby byunnie~"

"aku sudah besar yeollie" rajuk baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan perutnya.

"arra..tapi kau seperti anak dibawa umur kalau denganku bakkie~"

"jadi! Kau tidak suka" baekhyun mulai marah, kekeke~

"tidak-tidak pernahkah aku bilang tidak suka dengan segala tentangmu?" tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"semua tentangmu adalah keistimewaanku, aku suka kau yang manja, kau yang cerewet, kau yang menyayangiku dengan hati yang tulus dan kau yang sangat cantik walau tidak menggunakan make-up apapun. Kau tau pesona seorang byun baekhyun sudah membuat par chanyeol luluh tanpa harus melihat yeoja diluar sana"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, pipinya sudah merona hebat dengan kata-kata chanyeol yang menurutnya sweet itu.

"jeongmal" antusias baekhyun yang kini sudah dengan mesranya bergelanyutan lagi dilengan chanyeol.

"tentu" tegas chanyeol yang dihadiahi ciuman dipipi kirinya dari baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun mencari tempat kosong, restouran ini terlihat sedikit rame karena hampir saja baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Chanyeol menarik tempat duduk untuk baekhyun.

"gomawo" baekhyun tersenyum manis dibalas dengan tak kalah manisnya oleh chanyeol.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

Chanyeol dan bekhyun menerima list menu restouran dan mulai memesan menu yang mereka inginkan.

Restauran china ini memang bukan yang pertama mereka kunjungi mereka sudah sering menghabiskan waktu direstouran ini.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai masakan china walaupun dia tinggal dikorea dan chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima semua ajakan dari yeojachingunya yang mengemaskan seperti baekhyun tentunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu makanan utama datang dan langsung disambut penuh semangat oleh baekhyun.

Disela-sela acara makannya baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat siluet tubuh namja-yeoja yang mereka kenali.

"yeollie~ geser badanmu sedikit" ucap baekhyun memberi kode chanyeol untuk mengeser badannya yang menghalangi pandangannya. Chanyeol menurut dan menatap bingung pada baekhyun.

"wae.. kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang tidak lagi fokus makan tapi memperhatikan sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"yeollie~ bukankah itu luhan dan yi fan?" mendengar nama luhan chanyeol langsung memutar lehernya dengan gerakan cepat.

"sedang apa mereka disini..? dan kenapa luhan bersama yi fan. Napeunyeoja!" gerutu chanyeol membuat baekhyun memukul kepalanya menggunakan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"yak.. appo baekkie~" rajuk chanyeol menatap baekhyun memelas.

"biarkan saja itukan urusan mereka kenapa kau selalu ikut campur" baekhyun tidak terima.

"baekkie~ luhan akan dalam bahaya kalau terus bersama yi fan atau lucifer lainnya" ucap chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya berniat menghubungi luhan.

"benar juga, yeollie~ sebaiknya kau ingatkan luhan" chanyeol menatap heran baekhyun, baekhyun yang ditatap seprti itu langsung salah tingkah dan memakan makanannya lagi.

"aku hanya tidak mau kau terlalu kawatir padanya" acuh baekhyun, chanyeol mengelus kepala baekhyun sayang.

"gomawo~ kau perhatian sekali" goda chanyeol dengan cengirannya tentunya.

"yak! Aku memperhatikanmu, bukan luhan" bela baekhyun sekali lagi.

"arra..aku akan menghubungi luhan"

Chanyeol sudah mengarahkan ponselnya ketelinganya menunggu telfonnya tersambung ke luhan.

.

* * *

.

Ponsel luhan berbunyi. Luhan menghentikan makannya dia dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang sedang menelfonnya.

"channie oppa?" ucap luhan pelan.

"siapa luhan?" tanya yi fan pada luhan.

"a-itu chanyeol menelfon oppa" jawab luhan

"angkatlah siapa tau itu penting" yi fan bijaksana banget :D

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan saran yi fan, walaupun tanpa sarannya luhan akan mengangkat.

"yeoboseyo"

_"__hannie~ ah kau sedang ada dimana?"_

"aku.." bagaimana ini apakah luhan harus menjawab bahwa dia sedang dinner dengan yi fan, bagaimana kalau chanyeol memarahinya karena tidak mengikuti sarannya.

"aku.. sedang dinner oppa, waeyo"

_"__dengan siapa..? jangan bilang dengan yi fan" _

Hell! Bagaimana chanyeol tau dia sedang dinner dengan yi fan pikir luhan. Luhan mengedarkan matanya mencari siapa tau chanyeol sedang mengikutinya dan memergokinya makan bersama yi fan.

Dan luhan melihat seorang namja yang sedang menelfon dimeja paling ujung yang jaraknya memang tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan meja yang didudukinya bersama yifan.

"kau mengikutiku?" tanya luhan hati-hati

_"__jadi benar kau makan dengan yifan. Ya! Napeun yeoja.." teriak chanyeol dibagian akhir kalimatnya._

Luhan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga tersayangnya.

"haish... jangan berteriak kau membuat telingaku sakit dua kali oppa.." omel luhan tidak terima chanyeol memakinya.

_"__cepat pulang..sudah ku bilang jangan berurusan dengan serigala berbulu..kau akan mendapat masalah nanti" maki chanyeol kini seperti eomma yang menghawatirkan anak gadisnya. Keke~_

"arraseoyo.. wae kau tidak ingin aku menganggumu dengan baekhyun kan.. aku melihatmu" goda luhan yang sudah tau bahwa namja disebrang tempat duduknya adalah chanyeol dan baekhyun, luhan mengetahui itu chanyeol karena baekhyun mengintip untuk melihat kearahnya yang tidak sengaja bertatap mata langsung dengan luhan.

_"__haha.. kau mengganggupun aku akan mengabaikannya wee :p sudahlah lebih baik kau segera berlindung"_

Pip.

Luhan memutuskan panggilan chanyeol secara sepihak, yi fan memperhatikan luhan yang kembali memakan makanannya.

"wae.. kenapa chanyeol memanggilmu?" tanya yi fan yang ternyata sudah menyelsaikan acara makannya.

"itu.. chanyeol bilang dia juga dinner ditempat ini" bohong! Luhan berbohong pada yifan. Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau bilang kalau dia sedang diperingatkan untuk menjauhi serigala yang sedang bersamanya. Bisa-bisa serigala itu menerkammu begitu buasnya.

Yi fan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan chanyeol seperti yang diucapkan luhan.

"ah.. dia bersama baekhyun" ucap yi fan saat menemukan tempat duduk chanyeol dan baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

"bagaimana" tanya baekhyun.

_Sedikit sedikit kau akan menyayangi luhan sebagai temanmu kan baekkie~ batin chanyeol tersenyum bahagia._

"luhan memutuskan panggilanku begitu saja, kurasa dia sudah mengerti" jawab chanyeol dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"benar.. mereka pergi" jawab baekhyun yang melihat luhan dan yi fan keluar dari rastauran.

.

* * *

.

"jadi sekarang kau tinggal disini?" tanya yi fan saat sudah sampai didepan apartemen luhan.

"ne, oppa.. sebaiknya oppa pulang ini sudah sangat malam"

"baiklah sampai jumpa di sekolah" jawab yi fan melambai pada luhan dan memacu mobilnya setelahnya.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, luhan sudah siap untuk berangkat kesekolahnya. Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan senyum cerahnya menyambut pagi yang indah tapi luntur setelah tau terdapat tiga namja yang sangat dikenalnya ada didepan apartemennya.

"oh my god!" lirih luhan melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Semua namja itu Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan dan Kim JongIn.

Oh Sehun dengan **Pagani Zonda C12F** mobil ini keluaran 1996 dan merupakan mobil terfavorit sehun mobil ini berwarna hitam dominasi merah sedikit dengan senyum indah seperti biasanya dia bersender disamping mobil.

Wu Yi Fan dengan **Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4** berwarna full black, dengan gaya coolnya di memakai kaca mata hitam dan menyender didepan mobilnya.

Kim Jong In dengan **Mercedes benz CLK GTR** mobil berwarna putih terlihat sangat kontras dengan pemiliknya yang memiliki warna kulit sedikit tan sexy.

_Help me god batin luhan menangis._

Sungguh luhan tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan mereka tapi kenapa semuanya berkumpul didepan apartemennya sepagi ini? Dan membuat luhan harus memilih? Jujur luhan hampir pingsan dengan keadaan dipagi yang tadinya cerah berganti penuh kabut seram dari para namja itu.

_Chanyeol help me.. aku harus menelfonnya batin luhan lagi._

Gerakan cepat luhan menelfon chanyeol masih dengan berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun bahkan sejangka semutpun tidak.

"ayo angkat kumohon" komat-kamit luhan menanti chanyeol yang tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

"hah.. akhirnya kau mengangkatnya.. palliwa jemput aku ini emergency" luhan berbicara dengan sekali nafas, dia sudah sangat panik sekarang.

_"__wae.. ada apa? Apa yang terjadi" _

"mereka ada didepan apartemenku, tolong aku jemput aku sekarang oppa" rengek luhan sungguh sekarang luhan seperti belut kepanasan saking panik dan takutnya.

Para serigala itu menatapnya lapar melihat tingkah laku luhan.

_"__baiklah aku akan menjemputmu, tetap disitu sampai aku sampai dan jangan melangkah sati sentipun. Aku sudah didepan gang"_

Hah.. nafas luhan saat chanyeol menyanggupi bantuannya.

Tidak lama luhan melihat terdapat sebuah mobil **Ferrari 458 Spider** berwarna merah mendekat ke apartemennya, luhan melihat kearah ketiga namja yang masih setia menatapnya dengan senyumnya. Luhan tersenyum kepada mereka sebelum berlari kearah mobil chanyeol setelah mendapat kode dari chanyeol.

Dengan gerakan cepat luhan memasuki mobil chanyeol dan memakai safety belt. Chanyeol tidak membuang kesempatan untuk melajukan mobilnya cepat meninggalkan ketiga namja yang menatap kepergian mobilnya dengan tatapan marah.

"_shit! _Park chanyeol berulah lagi" umpat jongin memasuki mobilnya

"namja itu memang benar-benar" sehun tidak kalah marah tapi tidak dengan umpatan tentunya.

"_damn!_ Sial kau chanyeol" yi fan melajukan mobilnya cepat karena melihat mobil sehun telah lebih dulu melaju sebelum mobil jongin.

.

* * *

.

"oppa.. aku takut bagaimana ini..? mereka pasti akan marah denganku..?"

"atau denganku" tambah chanyeol yang masih fokus menyetir.

Jarak mobil mereka masih terbilang jauh karena jangan ragukan kemampuan chanyeol dalam menyetir, mobil sehun terlihat lebih dulu sebelum mobil lain dibelakangnya.

Mereka saling kebut-kebutan mengejar satu sama lain sampai masuk kearea sekolah dan membuat semua murid SHS yang tentu tidak ingin kelewatan kejadian mengasikan dipagi hari menatap keempat mobil mewah yang baru saja memasuki area sekolah.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa mobil chanyeol melaju secepat itu seperti dikejar setan" tanya salah satu murid SHS pada temannya.

"ada apa.?" Tanya baekhyun yang baru datang.

"baekhyun itu lihatlah mobil chanyeol bukankah itu terlalu cepat dan lagi mobil ketiga pembuat masalah yang seakan sedang bertanding kecepatan mobil"

Baekhyun memperhatikan mobil chanyeol. Dan tidak lama keluarlah yeoja yang tidak lain luhan dengan chanyeol yang siap mengandeng mengajaknya lari memasuki sekolah karena area parkir yang sangat luas.

Baekhyun seperti mengerti situasi dan pergi dari kerumunan siswa SHS mencoba mengejar chanyeol dan luhan.

"sepertinya ketiga namja idiot itu mencari masalah" rutuk baekhyun disela-sela acaranya mencari chanyeol dan luhan.

Baekhyun menghadang ketiga namja lucifer sekolah, dengan tatapan bertanya.

"kalian kenapa ? apa kalian sedang lomba lari?" setidaknya baekhyun menyelamatkan kekasih dan sahabat kekasihnya dengan menghadang ketiga namja pembuat onar yang tidak akur satu sama lain.

"minggir kau jangan menghalangi jalanku" ketus jongin kasar menggeser baekhyun membuat yeoja itu limbung dan secara tidak atau sengaja yi fan menangkapnya.

"kau kasar sekali jongin" sehun angkat bicara sekarang, jongin memandang remeh sehun didepannya.

"kenapa kau tidak terima? Apa hak mu marah? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu jadi biarpun aku menjatuhkan atau membunuhnya pun bukan urusanmu" sungguh nada bicara jongin mengintimidasi sekali, sehun memang bukan siapa-siapa baekhyun tapi setidaknya baekhyun adalah seorang yeoja yang wajib dilindungi. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya marah perkataan jongin mengartikan bahwa jongin sangat tidak menyukai sehun yang ikut campur dengan masalahnya.

"jongin jaga bicaramu, setidaknya kau tidak usah mendorong baekhyun, kau bisa mengambil jalan disamping baekhyun disano masih ada tempat untukmu berjalan tanpa membuatnya hampir terjatuh" yi fan ikut membela baekhyun sekarang.

Jongin semakin marah karena melihat yi fan yang seolah membela sehun disini.

.

* * *

.

"chakkaman oppa" luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya berlari.

"wae" tanya chanyeol menyadari luhan sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi

"kau dengar itu.. sepertinya ada yang berkelahi didepan aku mendengar nama baekhyun disebut.. oppa aku takut baekhyun kenapa-napa" ucap luhan meninggalkan chanyeol yang mematung mendengar nama baekhyun digabung dengan kata kenapa-napa yang berarti baekhyun dalam bahaya.

Chanyeol mengejar luhan yang berhenti tepat memandang perkelahian didepannya.

Disana ketiga namja pembuat onar saling melempar tinjuannya.

Jongin memukul sehun dan yi fan yang mencoba menghentikannya berakhir tamparan tidak sengaja yang membuat marah yi fan lalu membalas memukul jongin.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun yang seperti ketakutan.

"gwencana..?" tanya chanyeol, baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menjawab baekhyun masih kaget dengan kejadian live didepannya.

Luhan berlari membantu sehun berdiri, dan berlali memisahkan yi fan dan jongin yang masih saling baku hantam.

"oppa hentikan, jongin-ah hentikan" ucap luhan memisah yi fan dan jongin karena mereka yang menulikan pendengarannya tidak menyadari yang memisahkan mereka adalah luhan dengan tidak sengaja malah membuat luhan terlempar karena yah luhan yeoja dan dia belum memasang pertahanan.

Bibir luhan berdarah, luhan mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan mantap menendang kedua namja yang berkelahi itu.

Satu tendangan talak Luhan menjatuhkan mereka berdua ketanah.

"Puas.. kalian? Puas berkelahi satu sama lain? Kalian tidak lihat begitu banyak murid yang melihat kelakuan kalian yang menjijikan ini" marah luhan menatap ketiga namja itu bergantian.

"dan untuk kalian..-" luhan menunjuk jongin dan yi fan

"terima kasih untuk ini" menunjuk noda darah diibu jarinya yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"heol~ yeollie~ kenapa luhan bisa sehebat itu?" bisik baekhyun, chanyeol hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"dia adalah adik dari juara wushu nomer satu di china tahun 2012, kau harus tau itu adalah luhan dari sisi tomboynya. Kau harus mengenal luhan lebih jauh lagi baekkie-ah" kecupan sayang didapan baekhyun sebelum chanyeol mengajaknya pergi bersama luhan, meninggalkan ketiga namja dan seluruh murid SHS yang melongo melihat luhan yang sangat –bisa dibilang jantan.

"heol~ luhan sangat hebat" seru murid SHS

"benar luhan, aku tidak menyangka dia begitu mempesona" kini semua murid membicarakan luhan.

Sehun berlalu meninggalkan jongin dan yi fan yang mengerang frustasi karena ketidaksengajaannya melukai luhan.

.

* * *

.

"luhan" teriak sehun memanggil luhan yang digandeng chanyeol ditangan kirinya karena ditangan kanannya memeluk posesiv baekhyun yang masih ketakutan.

"mau apa lagi" tanya sinis chanyeol, luhan memberi kode chanyeol untuk tidak terlalu kejam dengan sehun.

"ada apa sehun?" tanya luhan

"ikut aku" jawab sehun singkat

"tidak, kalian akan membuat masalah jika luhan bersamamu" chanyeol angkat bicara

"tidak akan" sehun menarik luhan mengikutinya tapi tangan chanyeol masih belum melepasnya.

"yeollie~ biarkan saja luhan bisa menjaga dirinya" nasehat baekhyun membuat chanyeol melepas perlahan tangan luhan dan berlalu bersama sehun.

.

* * *

.

"sehun-ah.. aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau berlebihan sekali, besok juga sembuh"

Kini mereka sudah ada di ruang kesehatan sekolah, sehun dengan sangat keras kepala mengobati luka luhan padahal luhan sudah melonak lembut apa yang sehun lakukan untuknya.

"kau pernah melakukan ini padaku sekarang aku juga akan melakukan ini untukmu" jawab sehun masih fokus memberi salep disudut bibir luhan yang terluka.

"bahkan lukaku tidak sebanyak yang kau punya" olok luhan memandang sehun yang menurutnya sangat mengenaskan, banyak luka diwajah tampannya.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu"

"wae?" tanya luhan ingin tau

"kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku" sehun tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi luhan yang memerah.

"kau mengodaku" luhan menatap sehun dengan memiringkan wajahnya.

"ani.. jangan bertingkah seperti itu, nanti kau membuat bibir sexymu semakin terluka"

"aku kan Cuma memiringkan kepalaku apa hubungannya dengan bibirku"

"jika seperti itu, kau mengodaku untuk datang menciummu"

"tsk! Kau suka sekali mengodaku.. sekarang kau yang duduk disini diam dan jangan bergerak" luhan turun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan dan membantu sehun duduk diatas ranjang, dengan lincah luhan mengantikan kerjaan sehun tadi.

"kenapa kau berkelahi?" tanya luhan yang fokus dengan luka sehun dibagian pelipis, luhan memberikan darahnya sebelum memberi obat merah dan memasangkan plester luka bening.

"aku tidak berkelahi, jongin yang memukulku" benar sehun memang tidak berkelahi hanya jongin yang memukulnya dahulu karena iri sehun dibela dengan yi fan. Sebenarnya sehun ingin membalasnya tapi kalian harus tau sehun tidak akan membalas semua hantaman jongin yang masih dianggapnya sahabat tapi tidak disaat tertentu.

"kenapa kau tidak melawannya?" tanya luhan yang kini fokus mengobati luka sehun dibagian tulang pipi bagian kanan.

"aku tidak akan membalasnya" jawab sehun memandang luhan yang begitu cantik jika dipandang sedekat ini.

"walau keadaannya sangat mendesak?" tanya luhan nada bicaranya seperti ingin tau kenapa sehun tidak ingin membalas jongin.

"itu berbeda, jika aku melihat seorang yeoja dan dia dalam bahaya seperti dikerumuni para namja brengsek dan mencoba menyakiti yeoja itu aku akan berusaha semampuku menyelamatkanya dan itu berlaku juga untuk jongin, tapi bagaimanapun aku ingin membalasnya aku selalu ingat jongin sahabatku"

Luhan berhenti mengobati luka sehun sejak sehun mulai berbicara. Sungguh apa yang sehun bicarakan membuatnya mengingat sosok yang menyelamatkannya dimalam itu. Malam dimana luhan diserang para pemabuk jalanan yang dengan seenaknya mencoba menyentuh luhan.

"luhan, gwencana?" tanya sehun menyadarkan luhan dari lamunannya.

"em.. gwencana" luhan melanjutkan mengobati bibir sehun tepat dibagian yang sama seperti pertama kali dia melakukannya di apartemen tao.

"kau mengingatnya?" tanya sehun menyadari luhan memandang bibirnya.

Luhan tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"aku selalu merindukanmu setelah kau tidak menemuiku waktu itu" rajuk sehun pada luhan, yang dihadiahi dengan luhan menekan lukanya sehun mengaduh kesakitan.

"kau membuatku gila karena mencuri pertama dan keduaku" jawab luhan malu-malu

"haha.. jadi karena itu kau tidak keluar dari apartemen tao noona dan meminta waiter mengantarkan makananmu"

"em.. begitulah" jawab luhan seadanya.

Sehun tertawa melihat luhan yang malu didepannya.

.

* * *

.

"kenapa luhan tidak kembali juga yeollie~" baekhyun yang duduk didepan chanyeol mulai mengawatirkan luhan.

"sabarlah, kau yang menyuruhku melepas luhan bersama sehun"

"ya! Nada bicaramu seperti kekasih yang menyesal melepaskan kekasihnya pada oranglain" teriakan tak terima diterima chanyeol dari baekhyun dengan mencubit lengannya.

"appo bakkie.. bukan begitu kau tau luhan sa-"

"sahabatmu dan itu berbedah denganku yang menjadi yeojachingumu, begitu itukan yang akan kau bicarakan aku sudah menghafalnya" acuh baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kini sudah menghadap kedepan tepat disaat itu sehun dan luhan datang dan duduk ditempatnya.

Pandangan tak suka dari yi fan pun seperti mengandung sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.

.

* * *

.

Sehun sudah meninggalkan kelasnya, ditengah perjalanan ada kyungsoo yang menghadangnya.

"ada apa kyungsoo?"

"sehun-ah.. aku-" kyungsoo melihat luhan berjalan dengan memainkan ponselnya dari balik punggung sehun.

Berfikir cepat itu yang dilakukan kyungsoo.

"akk sehun mataku.." kyungsoo berkedip-kedip mulai memainkan perannya. Dia berlaku seperti sedang terkena debu.

"sehun mataku sakit sekali.." sehun menatap kawatir pada kyungsoo sekarang tanpa tau ada yeoja bermain ponsel dibelakangnya.

"sehun tiup mataku, ini sakit sekali"

.

* * *

.

Satu pesan masuk kedalam ponsel luhan.

**_Lu..kau dimana? Kudengar kau pintar dalam bahasa china kan? Bantu aku.. himchan ssaem memberiku tugas dalam bahasa china yang tidak kukenali. Jongin_**

_jongin? darimana dia dapat nomor ponselku?_

**_Baiklah jongin-ah aku sedang dalam perjalanan keperpustakaan kau bisa kesini._**

Balas luhan.

**_Baiklah tunggu aku!_**

_Balas tidak yah?_

**_Em.. aku akan menunggumu cepatlah._**

Balas luhan lagi sebelum dia menyadari pemandangan menyakitkan didepan matanya. Sekejap luhan berdiri mematung dijarak 3 meter dari sehun dan kyungsoo yang tampak seperti sedang ciuman jika dilihat dari posisi luhan yang sejajar dengan punggung sehun yang menutupi yeoja didepannya.

Luhan tidak juga beranjak pergi dari sana, semua organ ditubuhnya seperti tidak membiarkannya melewatkan moment itu, sungguh luhan seperti patung yang biasa dipajang dietalase toko.

Matanya memanas melihat sehun mencium yeoja yang luhan tidak kenal itu.

Jongin menghampiri luhan yang berdiri mematung memperhatikan sehun dan kyungsoo.

Jongin melangkah cepat, senyum mengembang indah dibibirnya kemudian jongin berseru memanggil luhan.

"LUHAAAN"

Sehun yang mendengar nama luhan dipanggil dengan gerakan cepat dia memutar badannya kesumber suara.

Disana berdirilah yeoja yang menatapnya sedih.

Jongin menghampiri luhan dan langsung menaru tangannya dibahu luhan.

"luhan kajja" ajak jongin membuat luhan sadar dan menoleh kearahnya.

"bukan kah kau sudah janji akan mengajariku" jongin mengingatkan luhan.

"ah yah! Baiklah kajja" jongin yang berada disebelah kanan luhan dengan tangan yang masih setia dibahu mungil luhan berjalan angkuh tersenyum menang kearah sehun dan menabrak bahu sehun.

Sehun yang ingin mengejar luhan dan jongin, ditahan oleh tangan mungil kyungsoo.

"sudahlah biarkan mereka berdua" sehun tidak menjawabnya.

_Shit! Ini jebakan_ batin sehun

Sehun menepis tangan kyungsoo kasar dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sebenarnya juga seperti sehun sakitnya tuh disini.

_Mian sehun! _Kyungsoo menatap punggung sehun yang menjauhinya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**anyeong.. aku update cepet ini :)**

**keke~ disini lebih menarik ceritanya yah..**

**gimana feel-nya dapet nggak menurut kalian..?**

**aku susah payah melanjutkan ini karena ketidak inginanku mengecewakan kalian semua yang sudah review.**

**makasih yah reviewnya.. **

**pokoknya yang review follow atau fav kalian jjang..**

**aku akan mencoba buat cerita ini lebih menarik..**

**ah.. aku terima saran, kritik. aku tunggu itu dari kalian.**

**.**

**gamsahesoyo chingudeul, readers-deul,exo-love. dan yang setia nungguin cerita ini :)**

.

.

.

**Kiss&amp;hug **

** ddhiiann**


	6. It's Hurt

_"ah yah! Baiklah kajja" jongin yang berada disebelah kanan luhan dengan tangan yang masih setia dibahu mungil luhan berjalan angkuh tersenyum menang kearah sehun dan menabrak bahu sehun._

_Sehun yang ingin mengejar luhan dan jongin, ditahan oleh tangan mungil kyungsoo._

_"sudahlah biarkan mereka berdua" sehun tidak menjawabnya._

_Shit! Ini jebakan batin sehun_

_Sehun menepis tangan kyungsoo kasar dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sebenarnya juga seperti sehun sakitnya tuh disini._

_Mian sehun! Kyungsoo menatap punggung sehun yang menjauhinya._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Title :**

It's Hurt

**Disclaimer** :

DdhiiaNn _(Mybabydeer)_

**©2014**

**Main Cast** :

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

**Other** :

member exo

**Pair** :

Hunhan

**Rate** :

T

**Summary :**

_Luhan yeoja brokehome yang periang dan sangat menyayangi eommanya. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan-Eropa. Yeoja yang lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang daripada menggunakan fasilitas kakeknya. Suatu waktu terjebak di Sebuah negara dan bertemu seorang namja pokerface dan membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Terjabak diantar banyak cinta._

* * *

Beberapa siswa masih terlihat berlalu lalang didalam perpustakaan ada yang membaca buku ada yang bergantian menaruh buku kembali ke rak ada yang meminjam buku dan banyak lagi. Diantara siswa itu terdapat seorang yeoja bermata rusa sedang katakanlah memberi pembelajaran seadaanya pada adik kelasnya.

Walaupun jongin tidak bisa dibilang adik kelasnya, jongin bahkan satu tahun diatas luhan tapi karena jongin masih berada di bawah luhan, ditahun kedua. Jadi panggil saja jongin adik kelas luhan.

Jongin bertopang dagu memperhatikan luhan yang menerjemahkan tugas yang diberikan himchan ssaem kepada jongin.

"jadi apa kau sudah mengerti jongin-ah" luhan memandang jongin yang sedari tadi tidak melewatkan gerak-gerik luhan.

"eoh.." jongin terkejut

"bagaimana kau sudah mengerti?" tanya luhan lagi.

Jongin tersenyum kecut malu mengakui bahwa sedari tadi dia bahkan tidak mendengar perkataan luhan, dia hanya memandang wajah luhan.

"pabo jongin" ketus luhan sedikit bercanda. Luhan tau bahwa jongin tidak memperhatikannya hanya saja luhan seperti merasa ada ikatan antara dirinya dan jongin yang membuatnya merasa nyaman berada didekat jongin ini seperti merasakan sosok seorang kaka laki-laki yang sedang menemani adiknya belajar.

"ya! Kau mengataiku bodoh" ucap jongin tidak terima

Luhan mengendikan bahu sebelum berucap "bukan kah itu memang benar kau bahkan tidak naik kelas"

"aku tidak naik kelas bukan karena aku bodoh" jongin membela diri

"lalu?"

"karena suatu hal yang menyebabkan aku harus meninggalkan sekolah dan menjalani pengobatan"

"pengobatan? Eoh kau sakit?" tanya luhan menyelidik

"em aku sakit.."

"eoh kau sakit apa?"

"pokoknya aku sakit" jawab jongin

"gaereu sakit apa? Atau kau sakit jiwa?" celetuk luhan memicingkan mata menggoda jongin.

"haha... mungkin kau benar karena bertemu denganmu jiwaku sedikit terguncang" canda jongin bersama dengan tawanya

"dasar gila"

luhan sengaja mengarahkan tangannya keluka luka yang ada di wajah jongin. 2 hari berturut-turut baku hantam dengan yi fan hell lihat wajahnya seperti apa.. mengerikan!

"hei..itu sakit" rintih jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan luhan disampingnya. Luhan memasang senyum remeh diwajahnya.

"memang aku peduli" luhan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek jongin.

"Kau beraninya mengejekku?" ditatapnya luhan dengan pandangan mengintimidasi yang sedikit menggoda (?)

"mwo? Kenapa- Ya! Jangan mendekat" teriak Luhan panik

Telingannya seakan tuli dengan teriakan luhan yang sudah ketakutan karena smirk menyeramkan jongin. Sifat usilnya mulai on nih si hitam.

"sssst... silahkan keluar jika ingin bercanda ini bukan tempat untuk itu" tegur seseorang jongin menghentikan acara-menjaili-luhan-yang-ketakutan dan segera membereskan buku-buku sebelum menyeret luhan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"kajja.. kita bisa selsaikan dimana saja" luhan hanya menurut tanpa menanggapi ucapan jongin.

.

.

Yifan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang disediakan diarea olah raga ini seperti sebuah ruangan ganti baju yang lengkap dengan tempat mandi dan sebagainya. Yifan baru saja melakukan pemanasan otot 2 jam dia melakukan pemanasan otot katakanlah bahwa basket adalah cara Yifan untuk merilekan otot-ototnya yang sudah lama tidak dilemaskannya.

Berjalan dengan santainya membawa bola basket sambil sesekali mendribel bola itu. Suasana sekolah memang belum begitu sepi ini masih dua jam berlalu sejak pelajaran terakhir berakhir beberapa siswa masih tampak berlalu lalang.

Yifan tersenyum saat matanya menangkap siluet seorang yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatnya beradu dengan temannya sendiri. Katakanlah teman karena Yifan masih menganggap mereka teman. Tapi yeoja itu tidak sendiri terlihat dari gandengan tangannya tunggu! Bukan tepatnya namja disampingnya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan yeoja itu.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat, Yifan memperlambat jalannya. Samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"luhan-ah.. kau bisa tunggu disini sebentar kan ponselku tertinggal" ucarnya dengan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat bodoh.

Luhan tersenyum maklum dengan mengangguk pelan. Detik berikutnya namja itu –Jongin berlalu. Yifan bersembunyi agar Jongin tidak melihatnya. Setelah jongin sudah berjalan agak jauh dari tempatnya Yifan mendekati Luhan.

"eoh" Luhan terkejut saat seseorang menyelipkan tangannya diantara jarinya.

_Tangan ini.._

"Oppa" Ucap Luhan melangkah mengikuti Yifan yang menyeretnya, tentu saja Luhan bahkan sampai berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya yang panjang.

Sambil mengoceh yang tidak didengarkan Yifan tentunya.

"Oppa bagaimana kau Jongin mencariku? Sebaiknya aku bilang dulu padanya kalau oppa mengantarkan ku pulang? Oppa nanti jongin marah? Bagaimana kalau kalian bertengkar lagi? Bagaimana kalau jongin me-"

"Lu, Kau berisik.. lebih baik kau pulang denganku dari pada dengan si hitam itu, tidak ada penolakan Lulu" dengan tidak sopannya yifan memotong ucapan luhan sembari memasangkan sefetybelt untuk luhan sebelum berputar kearah kemudi mobilnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Diarea yang sama tapi berbeda tempat terlihat seorang namja –Jongin sedang mencari yeoja yang ditinggalkannya 3 menit yang lalu.

"Luhan..Luhan.. kau dima-" teriakannya berhenti saat jongin melihat Yifan memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dengan kecepatan sedang.

"shit!" umpatnya lantang meninju udara dengan kesalnya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dua jam menunggu didalam mobil membosankan cukup membuatnya membayangkan hal negative tentang Luhan yang dibawa pergi jongin sekarang berakhir kesal melihat Luhan pulang diseret Yifan.

Jika Jongin meninju udara dengan kesal berbeda dengan Sehun yang memukul kasar kemudi mobilnya kesal menatap datar Lamborghini Aventador berwarna hitam yang membawa gadisnya pergi begitu saja.

Hell! Gadisnya..

.

.

"Aniya aku tidak mau" ujarnya berlalu meninggalkan eommanya yang bahkan belum selesai menyampaikan tujuan utamanya keapartemen yeoja bermata bulat yang sekarang sudah menghilang dari pintu kamar dengan gambar pororo dipintunya.

Sambil mengetuk kasar pintu itu eommanya berujar "kyungsoo-ya ini untuk mu juga.. kau harus mengikuti saran eomma sebaiknya kau keluar dan dengarkan kata eomma"

".."

Ketukan itu semakin kasar karena pemilik kamar tidak menjawab ataupun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"geurae, kalau ini yang kau mau eomma akan membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan jongin" yeoja paru baya yang sudah berkepala 4 itu tersenyum menang saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka.

"arraseo.. eomma bisa keluar dari apartemenku sekarang"

Hanya itu, Kyungsoo bahkan kembali menutup pintunya kasar detik sesudah ia menyelsaikan kalimatnya.

Walaupun yeoja paru baya yang menjabat sebagai ibu kandung dari kyungsoo ini mendapatkan usiran yang tidak terhormat –sangat tidak terhormat ia masih bisa tersenyum menang.

Huh!

Kyungsoo masih bersandar dibalik pintu kamarnya dia menghela nafas saat eommanya berjalan menjauhi kamarnya. Semoga dia pergi mungkin itu yang ada di batin kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dia selalu tidak menyukai ini eommanya selalu memaksanya untuk menjalani apapun yang tidak dia sukai kalau dia menolak selalu mengancam akan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Jongin. Tidak! Kyungsoo masih ingin mendapatkan jongin. Jongin adalah tambatan hati kyungsoo tidak yang lain. Kalau eommanya membatalkan itu kyungsoo bisa saja melompat dari kamar apartemennya sekarang yang berada di lantai 18 dengan senang hati. Dia rela melakukan apapun agar dia bisa bersama Jongin, dari dulu itu adalah prinsipnya.

"huh! Jongin kau membuatku gila" ujarnya melempar blazer sekolahnya dengan sembarang.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan earphone menyangkut ditelinganya, setelah Yifan mengantarkannya pulang tadi. Luhan langsung beranjak ke café tempatnya bekerja. Menyenangkan berangkat dari rumah menuju halte yang tidak jauh dengan mendengarkan musik. Setelah turun dari bus tadi luhan memang harus berjalan karena jarak halte dan café lumayan tidak dekat.

Luhan berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan sampai tidak menyadari tempat yang dia tuju berada didepan mata.

Tangannya mengapai gagang pintu berniat mendorongnya tapi tertahan saat menyadari sebuah tangan memegang hal yang sama dengannya.

Luhan menoleh kearah sampingnya menatap orang yang memegang tangannya itu.

See…

Disana seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang sedang tersenyum kearahnya dengan mata yang seakan terpejang membentuk bulan sabit. Oh! Luhan bahkan lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas sekarang.

"anyeong, my little deer.. kau merindukanku eoh?" ledeknya mengusap halus puncak kepala luhan masih dengan senyumnya.

"hei… kau benar-benar merindukanku?" sapanya lagi karena melihat luhan yang bahkan tidak bergemin dari tempatnya berdiri.

Perlahan luhan tersadar dan melepas earphonenya.

"eoh.. kau sedang bicara denganku?"

_Oh my god!_

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali senyum indah tadi bahkan sudah memudar bagai tertiup angin, hei siapa lagi yang bicara denganya kalo bukan dia. Oh tuhan.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya "huh! Kau membuatku kehilangan kata-kata Luhan"

"eoh… waeyo? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Kini mereka sudah berhadapan.

"em.. banyak sekali kesalahanmu hari ini" ucap sehun khas dengan wajah super datarnya.

Luhan bahkan sudah sangat terbiasa dengan wajah datar namja di depannya ini.

"benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan?"

Katakanlah luhan masih sangat kesal dengan namja di depannya ini karena seenaknya mencium yeoja didepan matanya. _luhan come on..kenapa kau harus peduli siapa sehun untukmu?kau lupa dia hanya seorang yang mencuri ciummu. Ah! Majja._

Huh!

Luhan membuang nafas dengan sekali hentak. Walaupun ketampanan sehun menyilaukan sore ini tapi luhan masih sedikit kesal olehnya bagaimana bisa seorang sehun menyuruh luhan tidak melepaskannya tapi dia malah berciuman didepan mata luhan dengan yeoja lain INGAT! Yeoja lain. Great! Seperti cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Oh god! Kau mulai lagi luhan. _Apakah aku mencintai namja ini? Huh! Tidak mungkin._

Melihat sehun yang masih saja diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya luhan berinisiatif untuk masuk kedalam kafe.

"baiklah, sebaiknya aku mulai bekerja"

"luhan tunggu..tadi-"

"maaf sehun-ssi sepertinya Luhan tidak akan mendengarmu kau dengar sendirikan dia harus berkerja"

Suara ini!

_Sial! _Batin sehun

Suara ini membuat luhan dan sehun menoleh dengan kompaknya.

_Kenapa dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat. _Batin sehun lagi.

"anyeong, rusa mungilku.." sapa jongin melambai kearah luhan dengan senyum menawannya.

"jongin-ah.. sebaiknya kau masuk"

Oh! Rusa polos ini walaupun kau merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan namja sexy itu sebaiknya jangan lakukan didepan namja tamvan dia akan mengira-ngira dan bernegativ thinking tentang mu.

Sehun cengo! Kenapa hanya jongin yang disuruh masuk sedangkan dia enggak!

Ada apa dengan luhan hari ini ?

"see… luhan hanya menyuruhku masuk" jongin tersenyum miring sebelum melangkah masuk mengikuti luhan yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Lagi! Jongin menabrakan bahunya ke bahu sehun.

Sehun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tajam menoleh kearah jongin.

Jongin membalas tatapan tajam sehun lengkap dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" jongin yang pintar! bukannya menjawab jongin malah bertanya balik.

Jongin tau betul kemana arah pertanyaan sehun. Hanya ingin memancing kekesalan sehun itu yang dilakukan jongin sekarang.

"kau tau betul maksudku kim jongin"

Jongin tertawa renyah melihat sehun yang sudah terpancing emosi. Dengan hanya mendengar sehun menyebutkan namanya lengkapnya jongin tau sehun sangat marah sekarang.

"aku? Apa yang kau maksud..aku bahkan tidak mengerti" satu alisnya terangkat. Jongin semakin memandang remeh sehun sekarang.

Kepalan tangan itu sudah terbentuk sehun benar-benar marah. Jongin bertingkah seakan dia benar benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

"kau jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur.. sebenarnya apa rencanamu dengan kyungsoo, pasangan bodoh!"

Jongin melepas cengkraman sehun ditangannya dengan kasar. Hei! Ingatkan sehun jongin akan sangat marah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kyungsoo.

Jongin sangat membenci siapapun yang menyebut dirinya adalah pasangan kyungsoo. Hell.. demi apapun yang ada didunia ini jongin rela tenggelam asal tidak ada yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan kyungsoo. Yeoja yang paling dibencinya didunia ini.

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat jongin menahan amarahnya. Kelemahan jongin.

"haha.. pasangan bodoh? Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ada orang yang menyangkut pautkan aku dengan kyungsoo..dia bukan siapa-siapa kau dengar kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapaku jadi kalau kau ingin aku marah karena kau menyebut itu aku tidak ambil pusing karena aku bukan pasangannya"

"huh! Masih tidak mengaku"

"LUHAN dia pasanganku sebenarnya...kau dengar" jongin berucap dengan menekan nama Luhan.

BRUK!

Semua pengunjung kafe sontak memandang kearah pintu masuk yang menayangkan adegan perkelahian secara live.

Sunny yang sedang membersihkan meja kafe sontak membulatkan matanya sebelum berlari mencari minseok dan luhan yang sedang berganti baju.

"huh..huh.. unnie luhan-ah ada yang sedang rebut didepan, cepat pengunjung kafe terlihat terganggu"

.

Ini pertama kalinya sehun menghajar jongin.

Kini dia sudah berada di atas perut jongin masih terus menghajarnya walaupun namja tan itu masih tersenyum remeh padanya. Jongin kau ingin wajahmu seperti apa eoh! Bekas pukulan yifan saja belum sembuh sekarang sehun sungguh sempurna.

Kenapa jongin tidak membalasnya ?

"Sehun hentikan!" Sehun membeku diatas perut jongin masih dengan tangan yang akan mendaratkan pukulan pada jongin tapi terhenti diudara.

Oh! Great alasannya adalah Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya luhan membantu jongin berdiri.

Sehun menatap kosong lutut yang menjadi tumpuhannya.

"Sehun ini seperti bukan dirimu" ucap luhan memapah jongin.

"Luhan…aku…aku.. ini..-"

"unnie tolong bawa jongin kedalam" ucap Luhan pada minseok yang mengambil ali jongin dan membawanya kedalam.

Perlahan luhan menghampiri sehun.

Berjongkok dengan memegang pipi namja putih itu.

"Sehun.. apa ada? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

".." sehun tidak menjawab dia masih menunduk walau luhan memegang kedua pipinya.

"kau bilang tidak akan memukul jongin karena dia masih kau anggap sahabat? Tapi apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menatap iris mata luhan dengan tatapan sakit.

"Luhan kumohon percaya padaku.. aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau dia tidak berlebihan sungguh percaya padaku" sehun menggenggam erat tangan luhan yang masih berada dipipinya.

"sebaiknya kau pulang istirahatlah kau pasti sedang kacau" luhan melepaskan tangan sehun dan berdiri.

"Luhan kumohon.. ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat..-" sehun berdiri menghadap luhan yang memunggunginya.

"sehun kau harus mengerti apa yang kau lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan"

Luhan meninggalkan sehun yang menatap sendu punggung itu. Luhan tidak mempercayainya itu yang sehun rasakan sekarang.

Luhan meninggalkannya.

Luhan melepasnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Luhan mengingkari janjinya.

Sehun menatap kafe itu sebelum melangka menjauhi kafe itu.

.

.

"akh" rintih jongin

Disinilah mereka berdua diruang staff only yang ada di kafe tempat luhan bekerja. Luhan meminta minseok untuk mengantikannya menjaga kasir terlebih dahulu karena harus mengobati luka yang ada di wajah jongin.

"mengenaskan!"

"wae?"

"kau bahkan rela dihajar olehnya.. aku tau kau sengaja" luhan menatap tajam tepat kemata jongin.

"kau tau.. kau memperhatikanku?" ledek jongin balas menatap luhan dengan senyum samarnya.

"kau itu biang rusuh disekolah jadi jongin yang kulihat tadi bukan kau yang kulihat disekolah"

"huh! Apa kau menyukai sehun?"

"apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"kau terlihat kwatir tentangnya"

"apa kau ingin sepatuku ada dimukamu?" ancam luhan

"eoh.."

Pletak

Luhan memukul telak kepala jongin membuatnya mengaduh dengan kerasnya.

"kau fikir melihat orang berkelahi tidak membuatmu kwatir? Seharusnya tadi kau liat pengunjung kafe bahkan sampai ketakutan.." omel luhan sembari membereskan obat merah dan teman-temannya kembali ke kotak P3K yang selalu dibawanya.

"kepalaku jadi pusing kau memukulnya keras sekali sebenarnya kau yeoja atau namja, tsk!" ucap jongin masih dengan mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"siapa suruh bertanya hal yang tidak tidak" Luhan beranjak menaruh P3K kedalam tasnya

"hei.. kenapa tadi meninggalkanku sendiri disekolah" Tanya jongin menatap luhan yang sibuk dengan tasnya.

"eoh.. mian yifan oppa menarikku pergi bersamanya"

"seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau sedang bersamaku" ucap jongin sedikit kesal

"ya.. tadikan kau tidak ada disana yifan oppa juga mana percaya" luhan menjawab dengan tidak kalah kesalnya.

"huh! Bahkan tadi dia bilang lebih baik pulang denganya saja dari pada pulang dengan namja hitam sepertimu" ucap luhan acuh bermaksud meledek jongin walaupun itu memang benar diucapkan oleh yifan.

"yah kau meledekku?" jongin berjalan mendekati luhan.

"ani.. memang benar kau hitam" luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah jongin sebagai tanda dia sedang meledek namja tan itu.

"yak kau berani denganku" ucap jongin tepat didepan wajah luhan.

"kau sendiri berani denganku. Hei aku menguasahi wushu kau dengar" ancam luhan tidak mau kalah.

"eoh.. aku takut~" ledek jongin

"neo.. huh! Dasar hitam"

"dasar rusa"

"hitam"

"pendek"

"yak..aku tidak pendek kau saja yang ketinggian"

"hei ini ideal"

"tsk..hitam menyebalkan"

"rusa pendek mengemaskan"

"kim jong in neo.. jangan berani beraninya mengodaku" ucap luhan meninggalkan jongin yang tertawa bahagia dengan perdebatan kecil barusan.

.

.

Sepasang yeoja dan manja terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan sungai han didepannya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Dengan tangan bertautan.

Dengan earphone yang saling berhubungan menyenandungkan lagu kesukaan mereka.

Dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tidak memudar mereka melangkah kesebuah bangku yang menghadap ke sungai.

"disini bintangnya banyak sekali" yeoja itu –baekhyun memandang takjub pada bintang-bintang yang bertaburan diatas langit.

"kau menyukainya baekkie" Tanya chanyeol menyium puncak kepala baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan chanyeol.

"huh! Kenapa aku jadi merindukan luhan yah..? dia juga sangat menyukai bintang.. seharusnya tadi aku mengajaknya juga" ucapan chanyeol sukses membuat dua tanduk berwarna merah transparan dikepala baekhyun menampakan dirinya.

"YA! Kau bisa bisanya memikirkan luhan saat bersamaku" omel baekhyun menatap tajam kearah kekasihnya yang menyebalkan.

"kau masih cemburu padanya? Come on luhan tetaplah luhan sahabatku tidak lebih"

"tetap saja.. tidak seharusnya kau memikirkannya disaat seperti ini"

"baiklah.."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menyendarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar chanyeol.

Drrrt…Drrrttt..

Ponsel baekhyun bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan masuk.

Baekhyun dengan cepat merogohkan tangannya kedalam tas kecil yang dibawanya.

Terterah nama

Kim Jong Dae

"tumben jongdae menelpon?" lirihnya

"angkat saja siapa tau itu penting"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum mengangkat panggilan jongdae.

"yeoboseyo"

_"__baekhyun-ah apa kau sedang bersama chanyeol?"_Tanya jongdae disebrang sana.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum menjawab "ne, tumben kau menelfon ada apa?"

_"__tanyakan padanya berapa nomor ponsel Luhan"_

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat luhan sangat disukai semua namja yang dikenalnya. Jongin, Sehun, Yifan dan kekasihnya sendiri sekarang..Jongdae ikut menanyakan nomor ponsel luhan? Hell!

"untuk apa? Apa kau sedang mencari teman kencan?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada kesalnya.

_"__huh! Aniyo.. aku hanya ingin member tahunya sesuatu"_

"bicaralah aku akan menyampaikannya" ucapnya masih kental dengan nada kesalnya.

_"__ya! Ini serius berikan telfonnya ke chanyeol"_

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar setelah memberikan ponsel pada kekasihnya.

"jongdae ingin bicara denganmu"

"eoh..ada apa jongdae-ah?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran.

_"__chan..cepat telfon luhan sehun terus memanggil-manggil nama luhan" _

"mwo? Memangnya kau dengan sehun?"

_"__sebenarnya aku datang sendiri ke club dan saat aku memesan minum aku melihat sehun sudah mabuk berat sambil memanggil nama luhan.."_

"Club mana?"

_"__365's club kau tau tempatnya kan apa perlu aku kirim alamatnya?"_

"tidak usah aku tau tempatnya, sebaiknya kau temani dia dulu"

Pip

Chanyeol memutuskan telfonnya.

"wae yeollie"

"sehun mabuk berat disebuah club" sembari menjawabnya chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel baekhyun.

"MWO"

Chanyeol reflek menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan nyaring dari kekasihnya yang –sayangnya– menyakiti telinganya.

"aish.. kau kenapa harus berteriak" ucap chanyeol sambil sibuk mengetik sebuah pesan untuk luhan.

"apa yang membuatnya mabuk? Ini langkah? Benar-benar.." rancau baekhyun tidak dihiraukan chanyeol.

.

.

**_Hannie, sepertinya kau harus cepat ke 365's club ada seorang namja albino berwajah datar sedang mabuk berat dan kau harus bertanggung jawab aku tau itu pasti berhubungan denganmu._**

**_Kusarankan bawa dia pulang ke apartemenmu. Karena kau tidak mungkin datang kerumah namja itu malam-malam._**

**_Dan kusarankan minta namja bernama jongdae membantumu membawanya ke apartemenmu._**

Mata Luhan membulat membaca pesan dari chanyeol. Dia baru saja sampai didepan apartemennya bahkan belum sampai menekan sandi apartemennya.

Luhan membalikan badannya sebelum berlari kehalte bus lagi.

Bus terakhir beberapa menit lagi akan datang.

Huh!

Beberapa menit berikutnya bus terakhir datang, Luhan melangka cepat memasuki bus dan mencari tempat di bangku nomor tiga dari depan.

Sambil memandang kearah jendela pikiran luhan menerawang kekejadian tadi sore yang mungkin menjadi sebab ini terjadi.

_Sehun!_

.

.

"Luhan…" lirih sehun yang tidak sadarkan diri didepannya ada sekitar 10 botol soju yang telah kosong dengan 1 buah botol masih tersisah seperempat-nya.

"huh! Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan para Lucifer.. seharusnya kau tidak kembali sehun-ah selalu kau yang menderita" lirih jongdae yang melihat sendu kearah temannya itu.

"Luhan…"

Jongdae tersenyum kecut bahkan saat mabuk dia masih menyebut nama yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sedang diperebutkan mereka bertiga.

"Sehun"

Jongdae menatap yeoja yang sedang menatap sehun sendu.

Yeoja itu cantik sangat cantik jongdae akui itu.

Dengan mata rusa yang mengerling indah.

Dengan bibir mungil tipis berwarna pink menggoda.

Dengan hidung mungil yang bangir.

Dengan rambut yang tergerai lurus jatuh dipunggungnya.

"apakah kau jongdae?" Tanya Luhan takut dengan mengerjapkan matanya imut.

Dengan suaranya yang bagai alunan music penenang.

_Ya tuhan, Benar-benar bagai malaikat yang sedang kehilangan tempat tinggalnya sehingga harus mengungsi kebumi yang fana. _Batin jongdae.

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya didepan jongdae mencoba menyadarkan namja didepannya yang terlihat melamun.

"kau melamun..hei? apakah kau jongdae?"

"eoh.. ne aku jongdae" jawabnya sedikit gugup didepan yeoja cantik seperti luhan.

.

.

"bisa bantu aku membawanya pulang?"

* * *

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

Cerita makin absurd nggak sih?

hehe aku rada kehilangan jalan ceritanya jadi entahlah semoga ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

yang tanya kapan update hei! ini aku update yeay /jogetjoget/

Typo betebaran mian ne

.

**Thanks yang udah Review, Fav, Follow.**

Saran sangat diperlukan.

.

Jangan lupa review ne gomawo /bungkuk badan/

**Kiss&amp;Hug**

Ddhiiann


	7. You!

**Chapter 6**

**Title :**

You!

**Disclaimer** :

DdhiiaNn _(Mybabydeer)_

**©2015**

**Main Cast** :

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

**Other** :

member exo

**Pair** :

Hunhan

**Rate** :

T

**Summary :**

_Luhan yeoja brokehome yang periang dan sangat menyayangi eommanya. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan-Eropa. Yeoja yang lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang daripada menggunakan fasilitas kakeknya. Suatu waktu terjebak di Sebuah negara dan bertemu seorang namja pokerface dan membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Terjabak diantar banyak cinta._

* * *

"_Kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Selamat siang dan hati-hati dijalan"_

_Kyungsoo memasukan buku-buku kedalam tasnya. Disela-sela kegiatannya Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya pada sebuah objek yang diyakininya adalah tunangan tercintanya –Jongin._

_Kenapa Jongin ada disekitar sini? Kyungsoo membatin_

_Segera Kyungsoo membawa tasnya kepunggungnya dan bergegas menghampiri Jongin. Senyumnya merekah saat menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Jongin menipis._

_GREP~_

_Hei apa ini batin Jongin geram._

_Baru beberapa detik Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang. Jongin langsung menepis kasar tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di atas perutnya._

_Jongin membalikan badannya menatap geram pada Kyungsoo yang masih saja menebar senyum manisnya. "apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Jongin muak –sangat muak dengan senyum itu senyum sok polos dan sok lugu dari Kyungsoo. Dulu dia berfikir senyum itu adalah senyum paling sempurna dan meneduhkan. Jongin pernah mengakui itu tapi sejak saat dimana acara pertunangan itu – yang dengan tidak bersalahnya Kyungsoo tetap memasang senyumnya hingga acara berakhir._

_Tatapan mata serta senyum miring khas Jongin yang menyeramkan bertengger diwajah tampannya saat itu "kau fikir dengan menebar senyum –sok- manis itu aku akan bersikap baik padamu?.."_

"_..dalam- mimpimu-Kyungsoo" lambat lambat senyum itu lenyap. Lenyap tak berbekas diwajah Kyungsoo hanya wajah datar dan kesakitan yang terbaca disana._

_Menelan susah salivanya, gugup dan ketakutan itu dirasakan Kyungsoo. Sikap Jongin yang begitu membencinya seakan menebar aura menyeramkan setiap kali Jongin bertemu denganya._

"_aku..aku kira kau disini mencari..ku" dalam gugupnya Kyungsoo bercicit pelan sepelan desir angin saat itu._

_Hanya saja Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan itu membuat senyum khas-nya semakin lebar._

"_benar.. aku datang memang ingin menemuimu" jawab Jongin tenang –setenang air-_

Bolehkah aku berharap?

Berharap ada secuil perasaan di hati Jongin untuknya

_Dengan masih menatap mata yang ditakutinya Kyungsoo menunggu kata demi kata yang akan meluncur dari bibir tebal orang terkasihnya._

"_aku datang ingin bersepakat denganmu?"_

"_maksudmu?" cicit Kyungsoo tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin._

"_dekati Sehun agar aku bisa bersama Luhan" Jongin menyeringai tajam saat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah terkejut dan sendu._

"_ke..kenapa aku?"_

"_Sehun selalu menghinaku karena kau, kalian pernah berhubungan jadi tidak mudah untukmu mendekati Sehun kembali?"_

"_aku tidak bisa Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo menunduk sedih_

_Rahang Jongin mengeras mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo._

_Dalam 18 tahun hidupnya tidak pernah satu orangpun menolak keinginannya dan sekarang apa?_

Mau bermain main ternyata baiklah_ Jongin geram_

_Jongin tersenyum miring kala dia menemukan cara yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak keinginannya._

"_baiklah.." ucap Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo._

_Hei hanya itu?_

_Setaunya Jongin bukan orang yang mudah menyerah tapi ini?_

_Perasaannya tidak enak mulai menyerang-_

"_aah.." Jongin berhenti melangkah dijarak yang baru dua langkah dari Kyungsoo memutar badannya dan tersenyum menawan – yang menakutkan–_

"_pertunangan kita haruskah BERAKHIR disini?" kata tanya sekaligus penekanan kata berakhir sukses meledak bagai bom yang membombardir hati Kyungsoo saat itu juga._

'Tidak ..tidak jangan'_ Kyungsoo ingin menyuarakan itu tapi suaranya seakan tertelan habis bahkan untuk bernafas pun –sangat- susah._

_Jongin semakin jauh dari pandangan mata Kyungsoo._

'Baiklah'_ batin Kyungsoo sebelum berlari mengejar Jongin yang sudah hampir tidak terlihat lagi._

_._

_._

_Disempanjang jalannya meninggalkan seongok manusia yang katanya mencintainya. Jongin sudah tau persis ancamannya akan bisa membalikan keputusan Kyungsoo yang menolak berseketu dengannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan._

_Hei tidak semudah itu menolak keinginan seorang Jongin._

_Tak henti hentinya menebar senyum menakutkan kala dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mengejarnya. Jongin yakin –sangat yakin malah- itu Kyungsoo._

'hohoho kartu as yang berguna'_ Jongin membatin kala tangannya ditarik seorang dibelakangnya yang langsung membalikan badannya menghadap langsung pada orang itu –Kyungsoo._

"_baiklah aku mau. Tapi Jongin.. jebal jangan batalkan pertunangan kita" Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu dengan tegas tanpa ragu dengan sedikit memohon._

_Memalukan Kyungsoo selalu saja mempermalukan harga dirinya didepan Jongin._

_Yah, begitulah bagaimanapun Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin seperti yang dikatakannya. Jadi dia berfikir merendahkan diri didepan Jongin tidak buruk untuknya._

"_kau yakin?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya saat berucap dengan nada meremehkan._

_Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat._

_Senyum mengerikan tampil sangat lebar diwajah Jongin._

"_bisa dimula dari sekarang. Selamat berjuang..kyunggie-ah"_

'Kyunggi-ah… kyunggie-ah.. Jongin memanggilku kyunggie-ah.. aaaaargg'_ teriak girang Kyungsoo dalam hati memandang punggung yang pergi menjauh darinya._

_Dan saat itulah kejadian dimana Sehun meniup matanya karna kebohongannya dimulai._

_._

.

.

.

Huh!

Kyungsoo menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Memikirkan Jongin membuatnya sakit hati dan kepala.

Kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tentu Sehun tidak akan bisa dengan mudah dekat dengannya. Pasti Sehun akan terus berada disamping Luhan menempel seperti perangko pada suratnya.

Hatinya sakit membayangkan Jongin bermesraan dengan Luhan.

Langit langit kamarnya yang polos bahkan bisa menayangkan kemesraan yang mungkin akan Jongin lakukan pada Luhan mengingat Jongin sangat tergila-gila padanya.

Kyungsoo lelah tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap bertahan untuk cintanya.

Cintainya pada orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Cintainya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dan cintanya pada orang yang bahkan membencinya.

Kyungsoo menggapai ponselnya yang berada dinangkas sebelah ranjang tempatnya tidur. Dia butuh teman curhat sekarang.

"Unnie" sapa Kyungsoo saat panggilannya tersambung

"_nde, soo-ya"_

"Unnie, apa mencintai seseorang yang tidak membalas cinta kita sesakit ini? Rasanya aku bisa mati kapan saja" cicit Kyungsoo

"_Benar, rasanya tidak seperti saat seseorang membalas cintamu, wae? Apa dia menyakitimu?"_

"Hmm…sakit sekali unnie" setetes air mata mengalir dipipi Kyungsoo

"_Kau bisa berhenti jika memang itu menyiksamu chagi.. unnie disini selalu bersamamu"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dia merasa seperti sedang menaiki rooler coster membawanya berputar putar diatas turun dari ketinggian yang gila menyebabkan kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual berlebihan.

Sehun mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur yang dia sadari entah milik siapa dan berlari kekamar mandi terdekat yang bisa dijangkaunya –didalam kamar.

Berdiri didepan wastafel memandang dirinya sendiri yang terlihat berantakan. Sehun berusaha mengingat apa yang dia lakukan semalam dan dimana dia sekarang.

Kamar mandi ini dan ranjang yang ditidurinya sangat asing untuknya jelas sekali membuktikan bahwa sekarang dia sedang tidak dirumahnya sendiri.

Lantas dimana dia?

Siapa yang membawanya kesini?

Banyak sekali pikiran yang menganggu Sehun. Sekali lagi dia mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Kemarin dia berkelahi dengan Jongin karena Luhan. Luhan meninggalkannya didepan café dan dia berakhir di sebuah pub.

Huh!

"Luhan" lirihnya mengingat nama seorang gadis bermata rusa yang sekarang menempati hatinya sepenuhnya.

_tok tok tok_

siapa itu ? ucapnya dalam hati sedikit waspada jikalau itu benar benar orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa dikamar mandi lama sekali?"

_Suara ini.. suara ini sepertinya aku kenal jelas tapi siapa? Kenapa disaat seperti ini otak ini buntu menyebalkan_

"Sehun-ah buka pintunya. Kau membuatku cemas"

_Luhan benar itu suara Luhan_

"Ya! Oh Sehun buka pi-.." Luhan membulatkan mata bulatnya.

Lihatlah kelakuan Sehun dengan tidak berperi-kepintu-an _– _yah Sehun membanting pintu dengan keras agar cepat terbuka_– _ Sehun membuka pintu dan menerjangnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang berakhir menyakiti punggungnya.

_Oh hell_

"appo" Luhan merintih kesakitan punggung indahnya mendarat secara tidak elit dilantai kamarnya _– _yang direlakan untuk Sehun tiduri semalam_– _dengan seorang namja yang tidak tau diri menindihnya –dan memeluknya.

"Sehun-ah k..kau ber..at" ucapnya terbatah

Sehun berguling sebelum membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan tangan memegang punggungnya menahan sakit. Sehun meringis saat memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang kesakitan.

"Ya! Kau gila eoh?" Maki Luhan kesal masih memegangi punggungnya.

"Mian" cengiran tak berdosa terpampang jelas diwajah Sehun dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentu V tanda damai pada Luhan.

_Hei dia hanya terlalu bahagia mengetahui fakta bahwa dia sedang bersama Luhan._

"huh! Punggungku sakit Sehun kau pikir lantai yang kau injak sekarang ini terbuat dari kapas?" ternyata Luhan belum mau menghentikan omelannya.

"mian mian aku terlampau senang saat menyadari kau ada ditempat ini bersamaku" dengan mata polos Sehun memandang Luhan agar memaafkannya.

Bukannya tersepona *eh* terpesona Luhan mengerutkan keningnya memandang ngeri kearah Sehun yang sok melakukan aegyo dengan wajah datarnya.

Luhan bahkan sudah menertawakan Sehun sekarang. Sehun menatapnya geram.

"baiklah mandilah aku sudah menyiapkan sup untukmu. Kau tidak berniat untuk berangkat sekolah?"

Luhan sudah rapi menggunakan kemeja putih dan rok beberapa senti diatas lututnya tinggal memakai blazernya maka sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"eoh.. sekolah ya ya sekolah baiklah aku mandi dulu.." ucap Sehun melangka mendekati kamar mandi yang beberapa menit yang lalu ditinggalkannya.

Tapi terhenti sejenak dia berbalik dan menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan menatap bingung Sehun dengan deer eyesnya.

CUP~

Sehun mengecup kilat bibir merah alami Luhan dengan cepat melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan menguncinya karena dia tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Luhan yang masih terkena serangan mengejutkan dipagi hari masih mencoba mencernah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Sehun menciumku_

"OH SEHUUUUUUN~~~" teriakan menggelora Luhan menggema disekitar ruangan.

Didalam kamar mandi Sehun terpingkal pingkal.

.

.

.

.

Kegiatan makan pagi –Luhan dan Sehun terbilang cukup hening. Sehun memakan makananya dengan tenang sesekali melirik kearah Luhan.

Luhan dia bingung harus memulai dari mana dia ingin Sehun membeberkan kejadian kenapa bisa berakhir di pub dengan keadaan yang entahlah tidak dapat dijabarkan. Tapi Luhan masih malu karena kelakuan Sehun pagi tadi yang tiba-tiba mencium seenaknya walau dia pernah merasakannya dan menyukainya.

_Menyukainya..menyukai ciuman Sehun hihi_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menyikirkan pikiran yang sekarang membuat pipinya memanas hingga berwarna merah samar –merona.

"Lu ini masih pagi jangan berfikiran kotor saat dimeja makan"

"eoh.. ._aniyo_..siapa yang berfikir kotor enak saja"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya menggapai segelas susu disampingnya ini sudah kebiasaan Luhan setiap pagi makan roti dan minum susu. Sembari menutupi kegugupannya yang entah muncul dari mana sepagi ini dengan pelaku yang-

"kau menyukai _morning kiss_-ku kan?"

–Sangat menyebalkan.

Uhhukk

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar kala mengetahui Luhan memang benar-benar gugup buktinya sampai tersedak begitu.

Dengan sangat gentlenya Sehun mencondongkan badannya menghadap Luhan hingga jarak wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari Luhan.

Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah dia gugup teramat sangat disaat seperti ini –saat dimana Sehun selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berlomba lomba memacu darahnya.

"lain kali hati hati kalau minum" Sehun membersihkan susu yang ada didagu Luhan dengan tissue yang memang tersedia dimeja itu.

Luhan menggangguk pasrah.

"baiklah _kajja_" Sehun beranjak berdiri menengadakan tangannya didepan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan sekolah masih sangat sepi, hanya mereka berdua dikelas.

Luhan merebahkan kepalanya diatas lengan kirinya menghadap Sehun yang juga dalam posisi sama seperti dirinya hanya saja Sehun menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya –berhadapan.

"kau tidak ingin menjelaskan padaku?" tanya Luhan

"menjelaskan apa?" Sehun bertanya balik sambil membenarkan rambut Luhan dan menyelipkan dibelakang telinga gadis itu.

"kenapa kau semalam ada ditempat _itu_?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud perkataan Luhan.

"tempat _itu?_ Aku tidak mengerti yang kau maksud Lu?" tanya Sehun lembut tangannya mempermainkan rambut bagian belakang Luhan –mengelus.

"kau mabuk sampai tidak sadarkan diri Sehun. Demi tuhan kau masih terlarang untuk melakukan hal itu"

Luhan benar benar mencemaskan Sehun tatapan matanya yang memandang langsung ke mata Sehun menjelaskan dengan seksama bahwa gadis itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sehun.

"kau mencemaskanku?" Luhan mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau melepasku Lu.. aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu untuk kedua kalinya"

"Aku tidak.."

"Kau iya Lu, kau lebih memilih bersama Jongin dari pada mempercayaiku" tatapan kesedihan dari mata Sehun membuatnya terlarut.

Mata Luhan memanas entah dia tidak bisa terlalu lama menatap mata Sehun yang bersedih. Luhan memilih menghindari tatapan mata Sehun sejenak.

"aku hanya ingin kau menyadari apa tindakanmu Sehun" bersamaan dengan air mata yang langsung menetes diatas mejanya.

"Jangan menangis maafkan aku" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya segera dia membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Melihat Luhan menangis membuat paru parunya sesak hatinya seakan teriris pisau tajam secara perlahan yang menyakitkan.

"Sehun aku tidak pernah melepasmu kau sendiri yang berfikir bahwa aku melepasmu" lirih Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun. Sedang kan Sehun dia merasakan dunianya kembali utuh saat kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu" Sehun mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan dalam mengirimkan semua cintanya pada Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya.

_Kenapa kenapa Sehun sangat mudah mengucapkan dia mencintaiku tapi aku begitu sulit' _Luhan membatin.

Luhan mulai membalas pelukan Sehun erat –erat sekali seakan dengan memeluk Sehun seperti itu Sehun mengerti sebenarnya Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Luhan"

Luhan menghentikan jalannya dia memutar melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Matanya langsung membulat kaget serta senang menyadari siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Wu ajjuma" teriak Luhan girang.

Yifan _eomma_ – Wu Haechull.

Beliau sangat mengenal Luhan karena Luhan _dulu_ memang sering main kerumah karena yifan yang mengajaknya. Dia belajar memasak juga dari ibu yifan karena ibunya sendiri sangat sibuk membantu kakeknya mengurus perusahaan jadi Luhan sudah menganggap ibu yifan ibunya sendiri begitupun sebaliknya.

"aigoo.. aku kan sudah bilang panggil aku _eomma_" keluh ibu yifan menyubit hidung Luhan.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang bagaimana tidak, istri orang tertinggi di sekolah itu sedang bersama murid baru di sekolah mereka.

'_Mereka terlihat sangat dekat'_

'_Bukankah itu ibu yifan sunbae kenapa begitu mengenal murid baru'_

'_aku iri pada Luhan'_

'_Jadi benar Luhan dan Yifan sunbae memiliki hubungan'_

'_sepertinya masalah besar sedang menanti'_

Jadi seperti itulah kalimat-kalimat yang samar-samar terdengar oleh telinga Luhan.

"kau mau kemana tadi?" tanya ibu yifan mengandeng Luhan entah akan diajak kemana.

"ke kantin _eomma_"

'_Omo Luhan memanggil eomma pada eomma yifan sunbae'_

'_haish dasar berlebihan' _desis Luhan dalam hati.

"bagaimana kalau keruangan _appa_ saja, kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Pasti dia senang bertemu denganmu Luhannie. Kau semakin cantik"

Luhan tersenyum malu malu sambil berterima kasih.

"_eomma_ jauh lebih cantik"

Ditengah perjalanan keruangan ayah yifan mereka –Luhan dan ibu yifan bertemu Sehun yang baru saja dari kamar mandi namja.

"Sehunie~" sapa ibu yifan

_Hah? Sehunie…_

"eoh.. _anyeonghaseyo ajjumah_" balas Sehun ramah sambil sesekali melirik Luhan yang digandeng oleh ibu yifan.

"bukankah kau ada di amerika? Kapan kau pulang Sehunie?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan mengerut bingung. Sepertinya Sehun dekat dengan ibu yifan mengetahui fakta bahwa ibu yifan sendiri tahu Sehun ada diamerika membuat Luhan berfikir mereka memang sudah dekat dan panggilan itu menjadi bukti mutlak bahwa mereka memang dekat. Apa iya istri orang yang memiliki jabatan paling atas disekolah ini mengenal satu persatu muridnya.

Tapi kenapa tadi ibu yifan tidak memanggil satu persatu murid yang berpapasan dengannya?

"baru bebera-.."

"_Eomma_…oh! Luhan Sehun" teriakan yifan membuat tiga orang yang sedang mengobrol –lebih tepatnya dua Sehun dan ibu yifan Luhan hanya memperhatikan– menoleh kesumber suara.

"_eomma_ kenapa kau ada disini?"

"hanya ingin. Yifan-ah kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa Luhan sekolah disini dan Sehun sudah pulang dari amerika?"

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan mendengar pertanyaan ibu kepada anaknya.

Sedangkan yifan dia mulai salah tingkah. Dia memang tidak lagi menceritakan tentang kepindahan Luhan kesekolah mereka karena dia tidak ingin _eomma_nya mendengar bahwa yifan membuat masalah yang juga berhubungan dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"mungkin yifan _hyung_ lupa _ajjuma_ bagaimanapun berada di tingkat akhir membuat kita harus banyak belajar" sanggah Sehun saat yifan tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"ah Sehun benar _eomma_" yifan memandang Sehun berterima kasih.

"Luhannie kajja"

"_eomma_ mau kemana kenapa Luhan juga?"

"mau ketempat _appa_mu? Aku mau membuat kejutan dia pasti senang melihat Luhan"

Sehun langsung menatap tajam kearah Luhan mengawasi setiap tingkah laku gadis itu.

_Jadi mereka memang benar-benar mengenal Luhan dengan baik _Sehun membatin.

Drrt..drrt..

Ponsel Luhan bergetar dengan sopan dia meminta ijin mengangkat telfon kepada ibu yifan.

"_yeoboseyo_"

"_Luhanie eodi"_

"_waeyo_?"

"_aku merindukanmu"_

"ya! kau gila"

"_segeralah keperpustakaan aku bosan baekhyun masih bersama teman-temannya"_

"_arraseo_"

PIP

Luhan mematikan telfonnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, Luhan yang dipandang seperti itu bingung mengerjap polos sebelum bertanya

"_waeyo_" tanya Luhan hati-hati

"_nugu_ Luhannie?" tanya ibu yifan pada Luhan. Sehun dan yifan memasang telinga mereka baik-baik ingin tau siapa yang menelfon Luhan.

'_Mencurigakan kenapa Luhan hanya menjawab singkat singkat begitu'_ batin Sehun juga yifan

"Hanya seorang teman.. _eomma_ bertemu _appa_-nya lain kali saja, Luhan ada urusan mendadak bolehkah?"

"baiklah" haechul memberikan ciuman perpisahan pada Luhan sebelum meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

'_aku harus mengikutinya'_

'_jangan jangan dia bertemu Jongin'_

"ajjuma Sehun pergi dulu ne sepertinya Sehun juga mendadak ada urusan.. _anyeong_"

"_eomma_ yifan pergi dulu bye" sebelum meninggalkan ibunya terlalu jauh yifan berbalik arah dan berlari kearah ibunya mendaratkan beberapa ciuman dipipi kiri dan kanan sebelum berlalu pergi.

"ada apa dengan mereka?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukan bokongnya dikursi yang berhadapan langsung pada chanyeol. Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya.

"kau datang" ucapnya sedikit bertingkah layaknya anak kecil

"kau harus mentraktirku bubble tea lain kali karena sudah menemanimu disini" ucap Luhan memandang chanyeol yang sibuk dengan beberapa buku didepannya.

"aku selalu melakukannya kau tau"

Luhan mendecih.

Memang benar chanyeol selalu melakukannya tapi berakhir dengan jeweran menggemaskan dari baekhyun.

"sedang apa kau tadi?" tanya chanyeol sembari mencatat beberapa tulisan dibuku catatannya.

"sedang bersama wufan _oppa_, Sehun dan wufan _eomma_" jawab Luhan santai sembari mengamati perpustakaan yang sepi.

"_mwo_"

"pelankan suaramu kau tidak lihat ini dimana?" omel Luhan pada chanyeol yang sekarang masih melotot tajam padanya.

Hei apa salah Luhan?

"kau bilang sedang bersama Sehun yifan dan siapa?" chanyeol berharap dia salah dengar tadi.

"_eomma_nya wufan _oppa_"

"kau gila" cetus chanyeol mencubit hidung Luhan.

"kenapa gila..? aku kan sering bertemu dengannya –sebelum pindah ke kanada.. dan kau kebiasaan sakit tau" Luhan mengusap hidungnya yang baru saja mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari chanyeol.

"sudah lah yang jelas kau harus hati-hati disekolah ini banyak orang jahat" chanyeol mulai menasehati _dongssaeng_ kesayangannya –Luhan.

"eoh _arraseo OPPA_" chanyeol yang gemas mecubit kedua pipi Luhan sambil senyum menawan diwajahnya.

"Ya! turunkan tanganmu" ini dari Sehun

"kau bisa melukai kulit halusnya bodoh" ini dari yifan

"Park Dobi beraninya kau" dan ini dari baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Luhan langsung menoleh –dengan tangan chanyeol dipipinya– ke suara mengerikan itu. Luhan menepis kasar tangan chanyeol yang masih di pipinya lalu saling menatap kearah chanyeol.

_Glug!_

"o..o.. aku/kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah dari baekhyun!" lirih mereka berdua –Luhan dan Chanyeol– pelan dan hanya mereka yang dengar.

Sehun menarik kursi dengan kakinya lalu mendudukan bokongnya dikursi tepat sebelah kanan Luhan dan yifan disebelah kiri sedangkan baekhyun sudah menarik chanyeol meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"apa yang kau lakukan diperpustakaan nona Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada seperti seorang polisi yang mengitrugasi tersangka.

"eoh" Luhan melirik kearah Sehun berada. Luhan gugup benar-benar gugup entah kenapa dia menjadi begitu gugup diapit dua namja tampan.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan chanyeol tadi nona Lu?" sekarang giliran yifan yang ikut-ikutan menghakiminya.

_Hei apa salahku aku kan hanya bercanda dengan sahabatku' _batin Luhan.

"menemaninya mengerjakan tugas" Luhan mengigit bibirnya.

"dengan melakukan _skinship_ seperti tadi?" Sehun menyangga dengan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"dengan jarak sedekat itu?" yifan tidak kalah dia juga ingin memojokan Luhan.

"kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu..? kalian tau aku dan chanyeol bersahabat? Apa kalian cemburu aku dekat dengannya?"

_Skakmat!_

Sehun dan yifan membeku ditempat sebuah kata polos yang terucap dari bibir mungil Luhan membuat mereka kehilangan kata-kata. Hei jelas jelas ini cemburu. Mereka hanya tidak menyadari dan terlalu malu mengakui.

"hahaha" Luhan tertawa melihat mereka berdua yang masih membeku menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" yifan memberi tatapan menusuk berharap Luhan takut padanya tapi tidak Luhan malah mempertawakanya.

Luhan bangkit dari tempatnya sambil berujar.

"kalian boleh tertawa tidak usah ditahan seperti itu"

Dan suasana perpustakaan yang sepi tadi berubah ramai dengan gelak tawa para siswa yang memperhatikan wajah dua namja tampan yang sangat lucu tadi.

Yifan cepat-cepat menutupi mukanya sedangkan Sehun segera melarikan diri kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menelusuri koridor dengan bersenandung dia berniat menghampiri Luhan dengan sebuah bubble tea rasa taro ditangannya dan sebelah tangan lainnya dia masukan kesaku. Beberapa murid yang berpapasan memandang dua kali padanya –Jongin juga popular dengan ketampanannya bukan hanya tingkah buruknya–

Jongin menebar senyum sambil bersiul riah ada yang memekik girang saat melihat senyum menawan Jongin. Mereka semua memandang kagum pada Jongin dengan tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila dan luntur begitu juga.

"hai Luhan" sapa Jongin memberikan bubble tea taro yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Luhan.

"Jongin sedang apa? Untukku _gomawo_" Luhan meminum bubble tea dari Jongin sesekali memandang Jongin.

'_wajahnya tidak asing kalau dipandang terus'_ alis Luhan mengernyit.

"kenapa apa rasanya tidak enak?" tanya Jongin menyadari kerutan didahi Luhan.

"aku seperti tidak asing dengan wajahmu Jongin" Luhan memiringkan wajahnya memandang Jongin sambil mengingat-ingat mirip siapa Jongin ini.

"benarkah? Yang punya wajah tampan mempesona seperti ini hanya aku Luhan" tegas Jongin sedikit bercanda.

"_tsk.._kau memang tampan tapi tidak usah berlebihan dasar hitam" ledek Luhan mendahului Jongin yang mengejarnya.

"dasar rusa pendek" balas Jongin saat sudah berada disamping Luhan.

"kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak pendek, kau saja yang ketinggian" jawab Luhan sambil mengunyah tapiocanya.

"baiklah kali ini aku mengalah, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ketoko buku hari selasa depan aku berniat mengikuti ujian akhir"

Luhan menghentikan jalannya menghadap Jongin.

"kau yakin? Kau kan masih kelas dua pelajaran bahasa china saja tidak bisa dasar payah"

"kenapa kau suka sekali menghinaku?"

"karena aku suka menghinamu" Luhan mulai melangkah lagi memasuki kelasnya tapi sebelumnya membuang bubble tea nya yang sudah habis.

"hei jawaban macam apa itu?" Jongin mengikuti Luhan memasuki kelasnya.

"entahlah" Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh sembari mendudukan dirinya ditempatnya dan Jongin menempati tempat Sehun. _Oh my!_

"baiklah jadi kau mau atau tidak menemaniku membeli buku" Luhan mengangguk lambat lambat bagaimanapun Luhan harus menyemangati brandalan sekolahnya ini agar bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Senyum lebar diwajah Jongin merekah tapi-

"berdiri dari tempatku" oh! tuan Oh Sehun sudah datang dari acara bersembunyinya dikamar mandi.

.

.

* * *

**To**

**Be**

**Continue**

* * *

**Ddhiiann**

2015

June,1-2015

**EXODUS**

.

.

Klik "Review" dibawah ini


	8. At Cheom Dam Dong

**Chapter 7**

**Title :**

At Cheom Dam Dong

**Disclaimer** :

DdhiiaNn _(Mybabydeer)_

**©2015**

**Main Cast** :

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

**Other** :

Member EXO

**Pair** :

Hunhan

**Rate** :

T

**Summary :**

_Luhan yeoja brokehome yang periang dan sangat menyayangi eommanya. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan-Eropa. Yeoja yang lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang daripada menggunakan fasilitas kakeknya. Suatu waktu terjebak di Sebuah negara dan bertemu seorang namja pokerface dan membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Terjabak diantar banyak cinta._

* * *

Luhan mendongak memandang Sehun dan diikuti Jongin.

"kau tidak dengar bel berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu" barulah Jongin beranjak dari duduknya.

Mungkin menyenggol bahu Sehun sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin sekarang, tapi kalau menyenggol bahu Yifan yang baru masuk kekelasnya sedikit ditanggapi oleh siempunya.

"apa?" nada bicara Jongin meremehkan Yifan.

"kenapa kau selalu cari masalah?"

"karena itu harus apalagi denganmu dan dia" Jongin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan mukan Yifan dan kearah dimana Sehun berada sekarang –didekat Luhan.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sehun ingin mencegahnya tapi terlambat Luhan sudah berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"sialan" Yifan sudah siap mendaratkan pukulan telak pada Jongin sebelum Luhan datang menarik tangannya secara paksa.

"Jongin kau kembalilah kekelasmu"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum meninggalkan kelas yang hampir saja akan ada pertempuran lagi.

Luhan mendudukan Yifan ditempatnya sebelum kembali ketempatnya tapi ditahan Yifan.

"duduklah disini" kata Yifan masih menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"tidak _oppa_ itu tempat yongguk aku bisa duduk ditempatku sendiri" Luhan tersenyum sembari melepas tangan Yifan perlahan.

"silahkan buka halaman 109" suara seseorang didepan kelas menginstruksi Luhan segera kembali ketempatnya.

"kau baik-baik saja" bisik Sehun

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun membalas senyum Luhan sembari mengusap puncak rambut Luhan pelan.

"Sehun-ah aku baru menyadari bahwa kau sudah memakai seragam" ucap Luhan sambil membolak balik buku mencari halaman 109.

"em tadi pelayan dirumahku mengantarkan untukku" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan membuat Luhan mengidik geli karna terpaan nafas hangat Sehun.

"Oh Sehun jangan mulai"

"nanti aku tidur ditempatmu lagi" Sehun berujar pelan sekali hingga Luhan yang berada disampingnya harus mendekatkan telinganya. Luhan melotot saat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"APA!"

"LUHAN ADA MASALAH" teriakan kim ssaem tidak kalah mengemanya dari teriakan Luhan tadi. Semua murid kelasnya sudah memandang aneh pada Luhan.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan kelas sekarang juga" tegas kim ssaem

Sehun cekikikan disampingnya. Luhan memandang geram padanya.

"wajahmu sangat lucu Lu, seandainya orang yang berdiri didepan sana tidak galak aku akan memotretnya tadi dan memajang dikamarku. Kita 1 sama" Sehun berujar pelan sambil menghadap kearah depan memperhatikan apa yang sedang diterangkan kim ssaem.

"Oh Sehun menyebalkan" teriak Luhan lagi walau tidak sekencang tadi.

"Luhan kau tidak mendengarku tadi?"

"ne ssaem"

Berat hati meninggalkan kelas yang sebenarnya adalah pelajaran terakhir Luhan menyeret paksa kaki cantiknya keluar dari kelas.

Pertama kalinya dibuat harus dihukum seperti ini membuat Luhan bingung apa yang di lakukannya selama menunggu bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

Mungkin membeli bubble tea di kafetaria bisa menghiburnya. Sehun tadi benar benar menyebalkan seenaknya bilang bahwa dia mau menginap dirumah Luhan –lagi.

_Big no!_

"ajjumah, bubble tea taro cup besar"

Luhan mendudukan bokongnya disalah satu kursi di kafetaria melihat kekanan dan kekiri ada beberapa murid sepertinya mereka sama sepertinya _diusir dari kelas secara tidak terhormat_.

Bubble tea cup besar rasa taro sudah siap ditangannya kini Luhan memikirkan akan meminum dimana bubble teanya _diatap sekolah atau ditaman._

Huh! Karena secara naluri Luhan mengikuti langkah kaki yang menggiringnya keatap sekolah sepertinya sekali-kali ada di bagian paling atas gedung sekolahnya menyenangkan.

"sepertinya aku menyukai tempat ini sekarang"

Bersandar pada pipa besi pembatas gedung meminum bubble tea kesukaannya sembari mengamati keadaan sekolah dari atas atap gedung menyenangkan bahkan untuk melihat bangunan disamping sekolahnya pun bisa walau tampak kecil.

Setelah kakinya pegal berdiri Luhan memutuskan mendudukan badannya disalah satu bangku yang memang tersedia disana. Mengeluarkan ponselnya sekaligus earphonenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan seorang namja yang sedang asik menonton acara tv kesukaannya dengan beberapa cemilan menemaninya. Segera dia berlari kearah dimana pintu berada sedikit memberi kejutan pada seorang yang membuka pintu –mungkin keputusan menarik.

"Selamat datang dirumah kita" ucapnya lantang.

Terkejut tentu saja!

Luhan si pembuka pintu tadi menjatuhkan rahangnya _oh bagaimana bisa namja albino ini masuk kesini?_

Bagaimanapun dia masih kesal pada Sehun biarkan dia mengacuhkan Sehun sekali saja atau lebih jikalau Sehun membuatnya kesal lagi.

Luhan membuka sepatunya menganti dengan _seliper_ khusus, mengabaikan si namja yang menatap bingung pada si yeoja.

Luhan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya ingin segera mandi karena badannya lengket dan kehadiran Sehun diapartemennya membuatnya sedikit geram.

Mungkin berendam dalam air hangat bisa membuatnya meredakan kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung hei dia diabaikan seperti tidak dianggap. Sehun mengaruk kepalanya sembari berfikir mungkin Luhan masih kesal karena kejadian disekolah tadi, kan tadi juga bukan sepenuhnya salahnya Luhan juga yang teriak-teriak.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan bermaksud minta maaf tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak menghiraukannya.

Dengan langkah lemas Sehun menjatuhkan badannya disofa kembali menonton acara tv kesukaannya yang sebentar lagi akan selsai _mungkin masalah Luhan bisa difikirkan kalau Luhannya ada didepan mata_.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya sudah berpakaian santai sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk "dari mana kau tau sandi apartemenku Sehun-ah"

Sehun mendongak "_ooh.._ tidak sulit untuk menebak sandi apartemen mu" Sehun mengendikan bahu cuek.

_Sehun sedang berdiri didepan apartemen Luhan._

_Beberapa kali ia memasukan sandi yang mungkin dia ketahui dari kesukaan Luhan._

_Dari tanggal lahir Luhan sampai tanggal lahir CR7 tidak ada yang berhasil._

_Namun Sehun tetap berusaha untuk dapat masuk apartemen Luhan._

_Dia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya di depan pintu apartemennya mencari benda yang mungkin bisa membantunya._

Bingo~!

_Sebuah pensil Sehun berfikir sejenak sebelum berjalan kea rah lift. Diseberang apartemen Luhan terdapat sebuah mini market._

_Setelah mendapatkan barang yang dibutuhkannya Sehun kembali ke apartemen Luhan._

_Sehun mengeluarkan bukunya sebelum meraut pensil itu agar mendapatkan serbuknya._

"_Ahh.. Selsai saatnya meniup"_

_Perlahan Sehun meletakan buku didepan panel sandi dipintu apartemen Luhan, setelah dirasa ini cukup pas Sehun mulai meniupnya._

_Fiuh~~_

_1204_

"_1204.. sepertinya ini tidak asing" monolog Sehun pada dirinya sendiri sembari memikirkan sandi Luhan._

_Sehun merasa angka itu sangat kental bergulat dengannya._

"yah! kenapa berantakan sekali" omel Luhan melihat betapa banyaknya bungkus makanan ringan yang Sehun habiskan bercecer di atas meja sampai diatas karpetnya.

"memang, kau pulangnya lama sekali jadi aku menghabiskan semuanya" sahut Sehun saat tersadar dari omelan Luhan.

Luhan melempar handuk yang tadi digunakannya mengeringkan rambut pada Sehun.

"nanti aku bersihkan tenang saja"

"aku mau sekarang cepat bersihkan dasar jorok"

Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun kembali kekamarnya.

.

.

"_Haraboji_.." teriak seorang _yeoja_ bermata panda memasuki ruangan _Haraboji_nya, ditangannya terdapat sebuah tas berisi bekal yang tadi disiapkannya.

"Tao-_ya_.. kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak mengabari _Haraboji_?" Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari _Haraboji_nya yang kini sudah memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Memang sengaja Tao tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa?" jawab Tao enteng sembari meringis tak berdosa pada _Haraboji_nya.

"Kau sudah menemui ibumu? Atau Luhan?"

"Tao sudah bertemu _eomma_ tapi Luhan sepertinya besok Tao akan membuat kejutan untuk Luhan " Ujar Tao meletakan beberapa bekal makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja kosong yang tersedia di ruangan _Haraboji_nya.

"_Haraboji_.. _kajja_ makan bersama Tao, _Haraboji_ pasti senang ini sangat lezat Tao memasaknya sendiri tadi" Matanya berbinar-binar membanggakan makanan buatannya agar _Haraboji_ tersayangnya mau makan siang bersama dengannya.

Tao tersenyum senang kala mendapati sang _Haraboji_ mulai menampakan wajah berdecak kagum dengan masakannya. Raut wajahnya tercetak jelas bahwa sang _Haraboji_ menyukai makanan yang dibuatnya.

"Kau benar, ini sangat lezat Tao-_ya_" Ucap sang _Haraboji_ dengan mulut yang masih terisi makanan.

Senyum Tao semakin lebar melihat tingkah lucu _Haraboji_ tersayangnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa?"

"Apa? Apanya?"

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Oh itu, tentu-"

"Kau benar-benar hebat"

"Hebat apanya? Dia saja tidak pernah melihatku seperti seorang _namja_ dia hanya melihatku seperti seorang teman"

"Perjalanan masih panjang bung"

Yifan menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini kala dia bercerita tentang Luhan pada Kevin sahabatnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya, sore itu dia sedang menemui sahabatnya yang kebetulan sedang liburan kekorea disebuah café dekat sekolahnya.

_Ting!_

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada _yeoja_ yang baru saja masuk kedalam café.

"Manisnya" Yifan tidak sengaja mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam otaknya keluar, membuat Kevin yang tadi sedang asik bermain game _linepoop2_ mendongak memperhatikan Yifan. Kevin hanya tidak mau salah paham bahwa yang dipuji Yifan adalah dirinya, tidak mungkinkan seorang Yifan yang lama tinggal dikanada balik kekorea jadi seorang _gay_.

_Kekeke _

Kevin mengikuti arah pandang Yifan saat itu dan menemukan seorang _yeoja _yang sangat dikenalnya –mantan pacarnya.

Setelah memperhatikan _yeoja _mantan pacarnya Kevin menaruh tangannya diatas perut bersendekap "Jadi kau sudah berpindah haluan?" tanya Kevin meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" sontak Yifan menoleh kearah Kevin yang memang sudah memergoki acara memperhatikan _yeoja_ manis seperti apa yang diutarakannya tadi.

"Kau berubah haluan? Dari seorang _yeoja _cantik .._ah _aku harus mengoreksinya sangat cantik maksudku dan mandiri seperti Luhan ke seorang _yeoja_ tomboy tapi manja yang baru saja kau perhatikan?" Senyum separuh khas Kevin tak terhindarkan saat itu.

Kevin berdiri dari tempat duduknya seperti ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada Yifan "Baiklah kita lihat saja apa kau masih bisa melihatnya seperti itu setelah ini" Kevin berlalu dari hadapan Yifan berjalan mendekati seorang _yeoja_ manis yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Yifan.

"_Long time no see, honey"_

"Kevin? _Hi nice to meet you darling_" Samar-samar Yifan masih bisa mendengar percakapan Kevin dengan _yeoja_ itu.

_Oh shit!_ Maki Yifan dalam hati saat matanya menangkap Kevin mencium bibir _yeoja_ itu didepan matanya.

_Apakah seperti itu salam pertemuan di __sana__..? sepertinya tidak! _Yifan mulai berfikir tentang Kevin dan _yeoja_ yang tadi dia bilang manis.

"_**Baiklah kita lihat saja apa kau masih bisa melihatnya seperti itu setelah ini" **_

Perkataan Kevin mulai terngiang diotaknya.

"Yifan kenalkan dia Zitao _my ex-girlfriend_" Yifan terbengong-bengong setelahnya.

_Mantan pacar Kevin, shit dunia terlalu sempit._ Maki Yifan dalam hati.

"_Hi _Zitao kau Yifan teman Kevin?" tanya Tao khas suara manja sexy kebanggaannya mengulurkan tangan seperti ingin menjabat tangan Yifan.

"Yifan, Wu" Yifan membalas jabatan tangan Tao

"Wu Yifan?" Tao mengulang nama Yifan

"_**unnie, kapan kau pulang? Kau tau aku ingin bilang padamu ini tentang sekolah baruku, memang benar aku menyukai sekolahku yang baru tapi aku tidak menyukai tingkah laku muridnya yang suka bullying itu memuakan"**_

"_**unnie, hari ini Sehun masuk disekolah baruku"**_

"_**unnie, ternyata orang yang duduk bersamaku di pesawat waktu itu bernama Kim Jongin, Chanyeol mengenalnya"**_

"_**unnie, hari ini aku sangat terkejut ternyata Wu fan oppa kembali, dia kembali dari kanada"**_

"_**Unnie, tadi aku bertemu Wu Haechul disekolah ahh senangnya bisa bertemu dengannya"**_

Potongan potongan pesan suara yang dikirimkan Luhan terngiang di telinga Tao, Yifan Wu ? Wu fan?

Nama itu terdengar sama.

Kevin menyenggol lengan Tao untuk menyadarkan sang _yeoja_ dari acara melamunya "Tao ada apa?" Tao tersenyum menggelengkan kepala pada Kevin.

Yifan memberi kode pada Tao untuk melepas tangannya yang masih digenggamnya. Tao salah tingkah langsung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Kevin memperhatikan Tao yang sepertinya sedikit aneh karena sering melamun selama di _cafe, _tidak seperti Tao yang sudah lama dikenalnya.

Kevin adalah salah satu mantan pacar koleksi Tao yang lumayan sedikit bule ke _china-china-an_, _hehehe_ Kevin memang ada _gen_ bulenya dari sang ayah yang berasal dari _California_ sedangkan sang ibu berasal dari _Shanghai_ China.

Bisa dikatakan Kevin dan Yifan adalah _bule setengah china bersaudara_.

Mereka bertiga duduk satu meja sekarang. Seperti kata Kevin tadi Yifan tidak lagi memandang Tao seperti padangan pertamanya. Yifan merasa risih kalau melihat Tao yang begitu manja pada Kevin. Itu bukan cemburu oke! Yifan tidak ahli dalam hal cemburu.

Saat Yifan asik menyesap _Americano_nya ponsel berwarna soft blue diatas meja bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

_Lu Deer is calling!_

Seperti _vampire_ yang berlari secepat kilat, Yifan pun sama dia menekan terima di ponselnya secepat _vampire_ itu berlari.

"_Hallo_" Sapa Yifan lembut, Kevin menatap kearah Yifan tidak biasanya Yifan berkata selembut sutra kepada siapa saja yang menelfonnya kecuali Luhan. Sedangkan Tao, ia mulai penasaran dengan siapa kah Yifan berbicara.

"_Oppa" panggil yang disebrang sana._

"Ada apa _deer_ tumben sekali kau menelfonku" Tanya Yifan penuh kelembutan, bagaimanapun ditelfon Luhan membuatnya bahagia. Luhan jarang sekali menelfonnya beda dengan Yifan yang selalu memulai lebih dulu.

"_Kau tidak lupa tugas yang diberikan Song ssaem beberapa hari lalu kan? Kita harus mencari berita tentang pengelapan dana untuk tugas akhir sekolah" _

"_Ah.._ tentu saja aku ingat semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu" Yifan tersenyum membayangkan pipi merona Luhan saat ia berhasil menggodanya.

"_Keke..dasar naga genit" terdengar kekehan diseberang._

"_Luhan..Apa yang kau lakukan?" samar-samar terdengar suara seorang namja dari seberang._

"_Deer_, kau sedang bersama siapa? Aku seperti mengenal suaranya?" Tanya Yifan memicingkan matanya mencoba mengingat suara siapakah yang terdengar ditelinganya.

"_Oh.. dia Sehun, Oppa..-Ya! Sehunah apa-apaan kau kembalikan ponselku" Teriak Luhan _

"_Ya! Naga jelek jangan menelpon Luhan lagi" _Yifan berdiri dari tempat duduknya kala mendengar jelas suara Sehun disambungan telfonnya.

"Ya! Datar apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Yifan berbalik menanyai Sehun alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Yifan memberi kode pada Kevin dan Tao bahwa dia harus pergi dan dibalas dengan anggukan serempak dari mereka.

_Pip_

"Ya!" Teriak Yifan ditempatnya berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu _café _ membuat semua orang terkejut dan berbondong-bondong menatapnya, tidak terkecuali Kevin dan Tao. Bahkan Kevin yang tadinya sedang asik menyesap _Coffee-_nya tersedak saking kagetnya dengan teriakan Yifan.

"Ya! Kau mengejutkanku bodoh" teriak Kevin menegur Yifan yang masih setia berdiri memandangi ponselnya yang sudah tidak tersambung panggilan lagi.

"_Sorry…sorry_" Yifan yang kesal, menjawab teriakan Kevin ugal-ugalan, dia menirukan gaya bicara _Cheon Song Yi_ karakter yang sedang dimainkan oleh artis bertalenta tinggi bahkan sedang tenar-tenarnya di korea saat ini, _Jun Ji Hyun._

Kevin mendengus melihat kelakuan abstrak Yifan yang sudah hilang ditelan pintu keluar.

.

.

.

"Ya! Jangan menelponnya lagi?" Ucap Sehun tegas bahkan sangat tegas memperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak menelfon Yifan.

Meskipun Yifan sudah dianggapnya Hyung karena jarak usia mereka terpaut satu tahun, tetap saja kalau urusan cinta Sehun tidak akan tinggal diam walaupun menyangkut orang terdekatnya sekalipun.

Yifan, Sehun dan Jongin.

Yifan yang tertua, dia sering pindah-pindah sekolah cina, korea, kanada secara berturut-turut yang menyebabkannya tidak dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik pada pelajaran disekolahnya, dia sangat susah menyesuaikan diri dengan pelajaran karena dia memang mempunyai otak yang tidak sejenius Chanyeol.

Jongin menjadi yang kedua setelah Yifan, dia yang paling emosian disini. Dua sisi yang saling bersaing didiri Jongin menyebabkannya menjadi seorang yang pemberontak, dia seorang penyayang tapi juga pendendam tidak heran jikalau kita melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Walaupun dia yang kedua sikapnya tertinggal jauh oleh sikap dewasa Sehun.

Sehun menjadi yang terakhir. Dia adalah magnae diantara orang tiga itu. Dia yang paling penyayang dan tidak gampang tersulut emosi –Terkadang. Tapi dia masih bisa menahan diri meskipun dia ingin. Dia sangat dewasa dibandingkan ketiga _namja_ pembangkang diatas.

Luhan merampas ponselnya dari Sehun.

"_Huh! _Kau ini katanya Jongin yang seperti bocah kenapa sekarang kau ikutan seperti bocah? Dasar tidak konsisten" rutuk Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau ini aku bilang tidak yah tidak" Sahut Sehun final, dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Luhan tidak menjawabnya dia terlalu fokus membalas pesan dari adik sahabat disekolah menengah pertamanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang merenggut kesal disampingnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam saat Yifan sampai didepan apartemen Luhan. Tidak seperti biasanya Yifan sangat terburu-buru menekan interkom apartemen Luhan.

Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sehun sudah tidak ada seatap dengan Luhan kesayangannya. Tidak lucu kalau dia melihat Sehun seatap bersama Luhan hingga pagi menjelang bisa mati muda dia. Walaupun Luhan mengganggapnya seorang kakak –kata Luhan saat sebelum Yifan kembali kekanada- tetap saja dia sangat menyayangi Luhan.

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan sedikit bernafas engap. Beberapa bulir keringat ada dipelipisnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yifan sembari memasuki apartemen Luhan tanpa disuruh.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berlari karena ada yang memencet bel seperti seorang rampok, kau mengagetkanku" rutuk Luhan pada Yifan.

Yifan terkekeh, melihat tingkah Luhan yang lucu Yifan mengangkat tangannya mengapai keringat dipelipis Luhan dia menghapus dengan ibu jarinya.

Luhan sedikit salah tingkah dengan keromantisan Yifan padanya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Yifan menyelidik, matanya mencari sesosok albino datar yang mungkin masih berada diapartemen _yeoja _mungil kesayanganya.

"Ten-Tentu" Jawab Luhan sedikit gugup, namun Luhan menutupinya "Mau minum apa?" Luhan mengambil kaleng soda di lemari es-nya untuk Yifan.

"Syukurlah.. aku kira Sehun disini" Yifan membuka kaleng soda sebelum meminumnya.

_Uhhukk.._

_Bahaya!_

Luhan tersedak minumannya sendiri saat Yifan menanyainya tentang Sehun. "_Eih! Oppa _mana mungkin Sehun ada disini, dia memang kesini tadi tapi sudah pulang"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, _Oppa_ sudah lama kenal denganya?" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan walaupun masih tentang Sehun juga.

"Hm, kami sangat dekat dulu" Jawab Yifan mengikuti topic pembicaraan Luhan.

"_Dulu?_" tanya Luhan menaikan alisnya penasaran.

"Yah.. Aku Sehun dan Jongin bersahabat, sebelum kejadian _itu_ terjadi kita berteman baik" Terang Yifan menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya.

"_Oppa_, bicaralah yang aku mengerti kau terlalu rumit" tegur Luhan membuat Yifan tertawa sambil mengusap puncak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti _deer_"

.

.

.

_**[Beberapa menit yang lalu]**_

_Sehun sedang asik dengan program televisi kesukaannya yang menampilkan beberapa pasangan virtual "We Got Married" dia sangat menggilai program itu, setiap akhir pekan dia selalu siap didepan lacar televisi hanya untuk melihat penayangan perepisodenya. Apa lagi beberapa hari yang lalu pasangan fenomenal kesukaannya SoRim dikabarkan meninggalkan acara itu. Sedangkan Luhan _yeoja_ itu sedang ada dikamarnya melakukan hal yang semestinya dilakukan seorang pelajar yaitu 'Belajar'._

_Sehun bergegas menuju layar intercom diapartemen Luhan melihat siapa tamu yang kiranya datang malam-malam berkunjung kerumah _yeoja_ –Setidaknya Sehun sudah diberi lampu hijau oleh pemilik apartemen untuk menginap, jangan samakan Sehun oke!. Mata Sehun yang sipit terbelalak lebar kala mengetahui siapa pelaku yang datang malam-malam ke apartemen Luhan._

"_Sial! Kenapa ada si naga disini?" rutuk Sehun berlari kekamar Luhan, tanpa mengetuk dan rasa sopan Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan membuat Luhan terkejut spontan melempar buku tebal yang beberapa hari lalu dipinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah berakhir di jidat mulus Sehun, merahlah dahinya._

"_Ya mpht-" teriakan Luhan teredam oleh sebuah tangan milik Sehun._

"_Diam lah, ada naga didepan" Ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan terkesan berbisik padahal sekeras apapun dia berteriak orang yang berada di depan tidaklah dengar walaupun dengar pasti seperti suara angin berhembus._

_Luhan yang terkejut langsung membelalakan matanya sembari menarik tangan Sehun yang tadi menutup mulutnya._

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Luhan mondar mandir dalam kamar._

"_Rilex Luhan" Tenang Sehun melihat Luhan mondar mandir membuat kepalanya pusing. Sehun memijat pelipisnya berfikir sejenak._

_Luhan berhenti saat dia menemukan ide._

Aku harus mengasingkan namja datar ini _kalimat itu yang terlintar dibenak Luhan. Luhan memandang Sehun sejenak sebelum menyeret Sehun masuk kesebuah ruangan yang ada didalam kamarnya –ruangan dance– terletak dibalik lemari pakaian._

"_Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan" Protes Sehun saat merasa Luhan mendorongnya masuk sebuah lemari pakaian yang ada di dalam kamar._

"_Diamlah, masuk saja" Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun yang memasang pertahanan dengan kuat namun akhirnya Sehun lumpuh juga dan berhasil dikunci didalam lemari pakaian._

_Setelah berhasil menyembunyikan Sehun, Luhan berlari keluar membukakan pintu untuk sang naga._

_Meninggalkan Sehun yang awalnya tidak menyadari sebuah pintu rahasia disana dengan perasaan tidak terima._

"_Seharusnya tadi aku langsung membuka pintunya dan menyuruh naga itu pergi dari pada harus berakhir menyedihkan disini, Oh Tuhan maafkan aku yang sangat bodoh ini" Sehun mendramatisir._

_Sehun merasa sesak didalam sana beberapa menit, dia mencoba berpindah posisi untuk mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman, namun belum juga mendapatkan tempat nyaman Sehun malah–_

"_Aaaaaaa" teriak Sehun kaget, setengah badannya ada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa kaca dan setengahnya lagi masih didalam lemari. _

_Perlahan Sehun merangkak keluar dari lemari itu._

"_Huwa! Studio dance.. _daebak_ aku harus sering-sering kesini"_

_._

_._

_._

Setelah Yifan memutuskan kembali keasalnya, Luhan mulai bernafas lega. Dia segera masuk kekamarnya berharap Sehun baik-baik saja didalam lemari bajunya.

Namun setelah Luhan membuka lemari itu dia tidak mendapati Sehun berada disana, melainkan mendengar deru suara musik dari studio kesayangannya, hari yang memang sudah malam membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Sehun.

Luhan beranjak merapikan buku-bukunya dan menyusun beberapa buku untuk pelajaran besok sebelum menempatkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"_Jaljayo.. _Luhan" Monolog Luhan pada dirinya, aktivitas yang selalu dilakukan Luhan sebelum tidur selain berdoa.

.

Satu jam kemudian Sehun keluar dari lemari pakaian Luhan dengan badan yang basah kuyup oleh keringat. Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi disana tanpa melihat kearah dimana Luhan tidur karena kamar Luhan sudah gelap dan Sehun sangat gerah dengan badannya yang lengket.

Setelah beberapa menit menyelsaikan acara mandi cantiknya Sehun keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil untuk mengusap air yang ada dirambutnya. Bias cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk kamar langsung menyorot ke wajah Luhan yang sedang tidur pulas. Luhan terlihat bercahaya.

Sehun tersenyum menunduk lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatap wajah damai _yeoja_ pujaannya. Sehun meletakan handuk kecilnya diatas kursi belajar Luhan, dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan.

Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang Luhan, membenarkan letak rambut Luhan yang berantakan sembari mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah.

Ragu, Sehun menatap bibir merah mungil menggemaskan milik Luhan. Ingin rasanya bisa merasakannya lagi. Sehun menunduk menyisahkan beberapa senti dengan wajah Luhan, deru nafas halus Luhan menerpanya Sehun tersenyum lagi dan saat itulah sepasang kelopak mata indah itu terbuka tanpa ragu membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Kau sudah selsai?" tanya Luhan tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Sepertinya aku akan sering kesana lain kali" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya diikuti Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi atas ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" celetuk Luhan jail.

"Meskipun kau melarangku aku akan tetap kesana, demi apa kau cantik malam ini" Rayu Sehun diakhir kalimatnya. Memang benar Luhan cantik malam ini dan malam-malam kemarin pun tak kalah cantik hanya saja itu strategi.

"Aku rasa aku mengantuk" Luhan mengubah topik pembicaraan dan beralih mengubah posisinya kembali seperti tadi.

"_Good night_" Sehun membenarkan letak selimut Luhan lalu mencium kening Luhan romantis. Sehun melangka keluar menuju pintu namun Luhan memanggilnya "Sehun"

Sehun berputar menghadap Luhan "Ya Luhan"

"_Jaljayo _Sehun" Sehun menganggukan kepala sembari melempar _wink_ andalannya yang dihadiahi sebuah kekehan manja dari sang _yeoja._

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti namun masih sangat dini Luhan terbangun saat merasa tenggorokannya kering. Masih dengan mata yang merem melek Luhan menggapai segelas air putih yang selalu ada di nangkas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Kakinya beranjak mencari sepasang sandal yang selalu digunakannya didalam rumah, Luhan berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya kemudian membukanya perlahan takut jika dia menyentak pintu itu kasar bisa berakibat buruk pada pintu sekaligus yang sedang tidur didepan sana –terbangun.

Semua lampu padam hanya lampu dapur yang menyala walaupun remang-remang. Luhan melihat gundukan sedang tidur disofa depan televisi, Luhan berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri Sehun yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya.

Sehun tidur dengan posisi terlentang tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk bantalan sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya lebih ke menutupi matanya. Luhan beranjak kekamar mencari sesuatu di lemarinya, setelahnya ia keluar dengan membawa sebuah selimut tebal, Luhan memasang selimut itu telaten tanpa membangunkan sang _namja_.

"Mimpi indah _uri Sehunie_" Ucap Luhan mencium tangannya kemudian menempelkan_nya_ dibibir tipis Sehun.

Seperginya Luhan, Sehun membuka matanya sembari mengarahkan tangannya kearah bibir tipisnya, sebenarnya dia sudah terjaga kala Luhan menyelimutinya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun.

"_Uri Sehunie_" Ulang Sehun menirukan Luhan. Sehun senang karena walaupun tidak langsung dia serasa seperti dicium langsung oleh Luhan.

Dan Akhirnya malam itu Sehun tertidur dengan senyuman menawan bersamanya untuk mengarungi mimpi-mimpi yang menunggunya.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun saat merasakan ada sesuatu bergetar disaku celananya, Sehun merogo sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

_Kim Myungsoo is Calling…_

"Eoh.. _Hyung_" Sapa Sehun pada si penelfon.

"_Kau dimana? Setidaknya beritahu aku kenapa kau tidak pulang" Maki Myungsoo walau terdengar jelas nada kawatir disana._

Sehun tersenyum samar mendengar makian sang kakak "_Hyung.. _kau terdengar sedang mencemaskanku _kekeke~_" Myungsoo mendengus mendengar godaan Sehun.

"Eomma_ mencarimu bodoh, kau tau aku sangat benci mendengar omelan _eomma_" Kesal Myungsoo _

"Aku akan pulang" Sahut Sehun beranjak berdiri dari sofa yang jadi tempatnya tidur, kakinya melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum tenggorakannya terasa kering setiap bangun tidur.

"_Baiklah"_

"_Hyung_" Panggil Sehun mencegah Myungsoo mematikan telfonnya, ini langkah benar-benar langkah saat dimana Myungsoo sang kakak mencemaskannya bahkan secara langsung menelfonnya hanya untuk menanyakan dimana? Dan kenapa? Itu saja sudah cukup membuat hati Sehun senang dan secara tidak langsung dia semakin menyayangi _hyung_ tirinya.

_Terkejut?_

Sehun dan Myungsoo memang bersaudara, mereka satu ibu tapi berbeda ayah. Itulah mengapa mereka terlihat sedikit tidak akrab.

Tapi syukurlah walaupun mereka masih canggung satu sama lain, mereka menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Sama-sama menyayangi dan ingin melindungi satu sama lain.

"_Apa?" tanya Myungsoo sedikit galak._

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sehun membuka lemari pendingin untuk melihat apa saja yang ada disana.

"_Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa kau berterima kasih?"_

"Terima kasih untuk mencemaskanku dan berakhir menelfonku seperti ini" Sehun tersenyum membawa sebotol air dingin ditangan kanannya.

"…"

"_Hyung.._ aku akan pulang tapi beri aku waktu 25 menit. Akan aku pastikan dimenit terakhir aku ada didalam rumah"

"_Aku bosan mendengar omelan_nya_ jadi aku berharap kau pulang tepat seperti apa yang kau katakan" Myungsoo berniat mengakhiri panggilannya namun lagi-lagi Sehun mencegahnya. Sepertinya Sehun memang memanfaatkan situasi dengan baik._

"_Hyung_ entah bagaimana aku mengekspresikannya tapi aku ingin kau tau aku sangat bahagia pagi ini, _Gomawo~_" setelah menyelsaikan kalimatnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pelaku pengganggu tidurnya dipagi akhir pekan yang seharusnya bangun siang tapi harus bangun pagi buta, Sehun mematikan sambungannya.

_Pip_

Sehun menenggak air putih langsung dari botolnya, ini masih sangat pagi dan Sehun hanya punya waktu 24 menit lagi untuk menyiapkan apa yang ada di fikirannya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Myungsoo yang baru pulang dari kantor terlihat berantakan dasi yang sekarang tidak tertata ditempatnya kemeja yang ugal-ugalan, jas yang disampirkannya diatas bahu kanannya. Semalam ia berniat menyelsaikan tugasnya hanya untuk menikmati hari libur yang mengasikan tapi baru saja dia membuka pintu rumahnya dia disajikan oleh sang ibu yang terlihat terkejut diatas sofa ruang tamu, dan terlihat bangun tidur.

"_Eomma.._ apa kau tidur di depan televisi semalam?" tanya Myungsoo dengan mata ngantuknya menghampiri ibunya.

"Aku kira itu Sehun, semalam aku mengajaknya makan malam aku kira dia pulang tapi aku tidak menemukannya dikamar, bahkan pagi ini dia tidak ada dikamar, aku menunggunya semalaman dan dia sama sekali tidak muncul, aku menelfonya puluhan kali tapi dia mengabaikannya, kau tau anak itu selalu membuat _eomma_ kawatir" rutuk sang ibu mengadu pada anak pertamanya.

"Jadi maksud _eomma_ Sehun tidak pulang lagi?" tanya Myungsoo

"Aku yakin kau tidak bodoh dengan yang aku katakan tadi" Sahut sang ibu naik darah.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi kekamar dan tidur, aku baru pulang dan _eomma_ bertingkah seperti aku yang salah? kenapa aku yang kena hasilnya? Tunggu Sehun pulang dan luapkan semuanya padanya jangan padaku" Tegas Myungsoo meninggalkan ibunya yang menghembuskan nafas kasarnya memandang punggung anak pertamanya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Myung-_ie_ maafkan _eomma_" Lirih nya pelan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Diperjalanan menuju kamarnya Myungsoo mencari kontak nama Sehun di ponsel yang digenggamnya. Mencoba menghubungi sang pemilik nomer untuk menjawab panggilannya, tidak lama seorang disebrang sana menjawabnya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Myungsoo melempar jas dan dasinya sembarang saat mendengar suara Sehun menyapanya.

"Kau dimana? Setidaknya beritahu aku kenapa kau tidak pulang" Myungsoo _to the point._

Myungsoo mendengus acuh saat Sehun mencoba mengodanya dari seberang telfonnya. Myungsoo tau Sehun mencoba membuat suasana tidak terlihat canggung. Saat mereka bersama secara tidak sengaja ataupun sengaja suasana kaku dan canggung mendominasi. Itu menyebabkan aura-aura lain berdatangan –seperti rasa tidak peduli, cuek dan yang lainnya.

Myungsoo melempar ponselnya setelah Sehun memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Padahal tadi Myungsoo berniat mengakhirinya lebih dulu agar terkesan dia tidak terlalu cemas, tapi Sehun terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi.

"_**Hyung entah bagaimana aku mengekspresikannya tapi aku ingin kau tau aku sangat bahagia pagi ini, Gomawo~"**_

Kalimat Sehun terngiang ditelinganya dan beranjak mengisi setiap sudut otaknya, Sehun benar-benar membuatnya terjatuh.

Myungsoo selalu bertingkah layaknya kakak yang tidak peduli pada sang adik, tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Dia adalah kakak yang baik.

Myungsoo mencoba melindungi sang adik kejadian _itu_ membuatnya harus bertindak keras –_Ah bukan!_ Tegas maksudnya pada Sehun. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sehun menjadi semakin tidak bermoral karena _itu_.

"Aku selalu mencemaskanmu bodoh" monolog Myungsoo dengan memejamkan matanya berharap ia bisa mengirim telepati pada Sehun padahal itu sama sekali tidak bisa dilakukan olehnya.

Kita harus mengakhiri ini dan biarkan Myungsoo mandi secara privasi tanpa kita ikuti.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 8 pagi saat _yeoja_ bermata indah bagai bias air hujan yang terkena sinar matahari dan menimbulkan pelangi itu bangun, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang bau khas orang bangun tidur.

Setelahnya, ia memakai _t-shirt_ longgar bertulisan _"Look at me, Please"_ berwarna _soft yellow_ dipadukan dengan celana sebatas lutut yang bagian pahanya terdapat beberapa robekan tidak teratur. Dia terlihat membuka pintu kamarnya, dia berharap dapat melihat sesuatu yang indah dipagi hari, tapi tidak ada siapapun disana kosong. Hanya dia seorang diri.

Luhan beranjak kedapurnya saat hidungnya mencium sesuatu dari dapur.

Matanya berbinar indah saat mendapati ada sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi kesukaannya sekaligus segelas susu coklat terletak diatas meja ditemani sebuah _note_ disampingnya. Luhan mengambil pesan tertulis itu sebelum mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi dimeja makan.

_Aku tidak tau kau menyukai ini atau tidak tapi aku berharap kau makan dengan baik agar tetap sehat._

_Aku sengaja menghangatkan susu coklat bukan susu putih karena itu rasa kesukaanku jadi aku ingin kau mengingatku saat meminumnya._

_Maaf aku pulang tanpa memberitahumu, _hyung_ku menelfonku dan memarahiku karena _eomma_ mengomelinya saat tidak menemukan aku dirumah dua hari, kekeke~_

_Luhan, apa aku terlihat seperti seorang anak mama sekarang?_

Luhan terkekeh pelan membaca pesan yang ditulis tangan Sehun.

_Jangan membuangnya walau itu hanya sebutir nasi._

_Kau tau aku membuatnya dengan hati yang tulus jadi aku ingin kau menghabiskannya dengan hati yang tulus juga._

_Hubungi aku saat kau sudah menghabiskan makanannya._

_Selamat makan…. _Uri Luhanie

_Tertanda _namja_ tampan Oh Sehun._

Luhan memperlebar senyumnya saat melihat symbol _love_ di belakang namanya. Tidak pernah menyangka Sehun akan seromantis ini menyiapkannya makanan.

Luhan mulai mecicipi masakan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, ini terasa sangat _delisious_ rasanya benar-benar pas dan Sehun menyajikannya sangat menawan. Perlahan Luhan mulai mengagumi sosok Sehun yang mempunyai sisi misterius dalam dirinya.

Setelah selsai mencuci piringnya, Luhan berniat menghubungi Sehun. Dia sedikit menimbang akan menelfon atau mengiriminya pesan. Dan Luhan berfikir mungkin lebih baik mengirim sebuah pesan di chat _line_ Sehun.

_**To : Oh Hun**_

_Aku tidak pernah tau kau pandai memasak dan yang tadi itu mengagumkan, gomawo~_

Terdengar bunyi pemberitahuan pesan masuk pada ponsel Luhan dengan semangat yang berlebihan Luhan membukanya namun dilihatnya itu bukan _username_ orang yang ditujunya. Luhan mendengus sebal walaupun dia tetap menanggapi Jongin.

_**From : Kim_kai**_

_Good morning…_

_**To : Kim_kai**_

_Pagi juga, hitam!_

Luhan terkekeh saat menyukai karyanya. Pasti Jongin kesal dengan godaannya.

_**From : Kim_kai**_

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kau diharamkan menggunakan kata tidak halal itu._

_**To : Kim_kai**_

_[Emoticon coni sedang menjulurkan lidahnya –mengejek]_

_Hoho.. siapa bilang? Itu halal untukmu_

_**From : Kim_kai**_

_Aku!_

_**From : Oh Hun**_

_Jadi? Apa hadiah untukku?_

Luhan melonjak senang saat Sehun membalas pesannya. Cepat-cepat Luhan membalasnya mengabaikan pesan Jongin.

_**To : Oh Hun**_

_Aku kira itu gratis kalau aku tau itu ada balasannya aku tidak memakannya tadi #Pout_

_**From : Oh Hun**_

_Eit! Itu tidak bisa terjadi.. kau benar-benar menghabiskannya tanpa menyisahkan sebutir nasi kan?_

_**To : Oh Hun**_

_Eem.. semua berpindah kedalam perutku._

_**From : Oh Hun**_

_Lain kali aku akan membuatkan _sandwich_ terlezat yang aku bisa_

Saat Luhan asik ber_chat_ ria dengan Sehun, Jongin berteriak mengirim banyak sekali pesan tentang omelan tidak terimanya karena Luhan tidak membalas pesannya. Luhan dibuat tertawa oleh sikap bocahnya Jongin.

_**From : Kim_kai**_

_Kemana kau?_

_Yaaaa! Luhaaan_

_Pendeeeeeekk…._

_Kenapa kau menghilang..?_

_Aku akan tetap mengirim pesan sampai kau membalas.._

_[Emoticon brown berteriak]_

_[Emoticon brown marah]_

_**To : Oh Hun**_

_Promise… _

_[Emoticon coni dengan mata berbinarnya -terharu]_

_**From : Kim_kai**_

_[Emoticon anggota girls' generation dengan ekspresi wajah bête]_

_Aku tidak akan berhenti_

_**To : Kim_kai**_

_Kau harus berhenti aku ada disini. Jangan bertingkah seperti aku tidak ada_

_**From : Oh Hun**_

_[Emoticon cium]_

_Em.. _yaksok_! I'm promise u_

_**To : Oh Hun**_

_Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba [Emoticon smile]_

_**From : Kim_kai**_

_Oho.. Luhan aku tinggal dulu _

.

.

.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel didalam tasnya.

"_Eomma,_ kau yakin tidak titip sesuatu aku sedang didepan swalayan" Baekhyun berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar barang-barang yang dibelinya.

"_arraseo_" Baekhyun mematikan panggilannya dengan memberikan sebuah kartu pada si penjaga kasir.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari swalayan di kawasan cheom dang dom, sore itu dia berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol atas permintaan ayah Chanyeol.

Mereka berniat makan malam bersama. Chanyeol ingin menjemput Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun sudah di antar oleh supir yang selalu mengantarnya kemanapun.

Baekhyun menunggu untuk menyebrang jalan, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Luhan disebrang jalan menuju penyebrangan.

Dia melihat Luhan berlari tergesa menghampiri seorang dengan masker putih dibagian hidung hingga bawah dagunya.

Dan..

Selanjutnya Baekhyun menahan nafasnya -menegang ditempatnya.

_Ciiiitttttttttttt…._

_Brakkkkk…._

"Luhaeeeen"

* * *

**To**

**Be **

**Continue**

* * *

**Ddhiiann**

2015

June,24-2015

**EXODUS**

.

.

Klik "Review" dibawah ini


	9. Troublemaker

Chapter 8

**Title :**

TroubleMaker

**Disclaimer** :

DdhiiaNn _(Mybabydeer)_

**©2015**

**Main Cast** :

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

**Other** :

Member EXO

**Pair** :

Hunhan

**Rate** :

T

**Summary :**

_Luhan yeoja brokehome yang periang dan sangat menyayangi eommanya. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan-Eropa. Yeoja yang lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang daripada menggunakan fasilitas kakeknya. Suatu waktu terjebak di Sebuah negara dan bertemu seorang namja pokerface dan membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Terjabak diantar banyak cinta._

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukan angka 5.38 sore saat Jongin terbangun, dia tadi sedang menonton film kesukaannya yang ditayangkan berulang-ulang kali di televisi, namun berakhir ketiduran.

Jongin mengusap matanya dan dilanjutkan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi berniat mandi karena hari sudah sore.

Musim dingin akan segera datang suhu di seoul semakin naik beberapa minus, hal ini membuat akhir musim gugur menjadi lebih dingin.

Jongin mengeratkan mantel tebalnya sebelum berjalan keluar rumah, dia berniat membeli beberapa minuman soda sendiri.

Sebuah pesan masuk di akun _line_nya membuat Jongin meraih ponsel disaku mantelnya perlahan ia mulai membukanya.

Matanya membulat kala membaca pesan tertulis dan juga melihat sebuah _picture_ seorang _yeoja_ yang berlari kearah penyebrangan jalan.

_TKP ada dikawasan cheom damdong_

Jongin segera memasukan ponselnya, ia berputar sebelum berlari kelokasi. Ia tidak berfikir menggunakan mobil atau kendara apapun yang mungkin bisa membuatnya cepat sampai; memang karena otak buntunya, dia lebih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tidak ingin Luhan terluka.

"Kenapa dia begitu ceroboh, _shit_" umpat Jongin masih berlari kencang.

Jongin menghentikan larinya tepat saat Luhan ada ditengah jalan memeluk seorang _yeoja._

_._

_._

_._

Sore itu, Chanyeol menelfonnya ia mengatakan agar Luhan bermain kerumahnya yang memang berjarak tidak jauh dari apartemen Luhan.

Luhan berjalan santai menuju rumah Chanyeol, tapi apa yang dia lihat berikutnya.

Seorang _yeoja_ bermasker sedang memegang kepalanya dia terlihat tidak baik, dan saat semua sudah berjalan menepi _yeoja_ itu malah berhenti ditengah jalan saat tanda pejalan kaki sudah berwarna merah.

Luhan berlari menuju _yeoja_ itu saat melihat mobil berlawanan arah melaju cepat kearah _yeoja_ itu.

"Awas" Luhan berteriak dalam kegiatannya.

_Ciiiitttttttttttt…._

_Yeoja _itu terlonjak kaget saat seorang memeluknya.

Luhan menarik _yeoja_ itu bersamanya.

Tidak sengaja Luhan tersandung pinggiran jalan, dia jatuh tersungkur dengan tangan kanannya –jatuh tertimpah berat badan _yeoja_ yang diselamatkannya– lebih dulu.

_Brakkkkk…._

Mobil yang dilihat Luhan tadi menabrak mobil disebelahnya, sepertinya si pengemudi banting stir untuk menghindari Luhan.

"Luhaeeen" gendang telinganya dapat mendengar seorang meneriaki namanya.

Dapat dilihatnya Baekhyun berlari kearahnya, membantunya berdiri dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba juga ikutan nongol disana.

"_Thank you, are you oke?_" tanya _yeoja _bermasker pada Luhan sembari dibantu Jongin berdiri.

"Aku oke, jangan terlalu cemas" sahut Luhan tersenyum

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku kehilangan nafas" Omel Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Luhan tertawa renyah "_Gomawo~ Baekhyun-ah_"

"Kita tidak seakrab itu" Baekhyun cuek.

"_Sorry_, Kepalaku terasa sangat berat tadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas semuanya kabur dan berputar. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak ada disana"

"Jung Soojung, panggil aku Soojung itu namaku" _yeoja_ bernama Soojung itu membuka maskernya, terkejutlah mereka semua.

"Krystal?" seru mereka bertiga serempak.

Luhan menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya tidak percaya, Krystal? _Yeoja_ yang hampir pingsan ditengah jalan itu Krystal? Dia adalah salah satu solois popular di korea saat ini. Adik dari Jung Yonghwa vokalis band CN Blue yang terkenal diseluruh dunia. Dan anak dari pasangan Kim TaeHee dan Jung Rain.

Soojung tersenyum cantik, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Beberapa kali dia pernah pingsan dikonsernya. Dia memang punya penyakit anemia seperti ibunya. Jika kelelahan dia akan jatuh pingsan.

"Ya aku Krystal, senang bertemu kalian" Sapa Soojung mengulurkan tangannya berharap bisa berjabat tangan dengan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Luhaaaaaan" suara mengelegar tiga _namja_ tinggi menjulang berlari kearah Luhan.

"_Are you Ok baby?_" Tanya Yifan mengecek setiap inci badan Luhan.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan Yifan menjauh dari Luhan "Luhan-_ie_ apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang berlebihan.

Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat kearahnya.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab senyuman oleh Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang terluka disini, aku _Ok_ dan Soojung juga _Ok_ kita baik-baik saja.. dan bagaimana kalian bisa kesini bersama-an?" tanya Luhan pada tiga _namja_ tinggi menjulang yang memang datang dari arah yang sama dan sama-sama berlari.

Mereka melupakan keadaan disekitar mereka yang mulai dipadati pengendara mobil, keadaan jalanan menjadi macet akibat kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku datang karena Baekhyun yang mengatakannya padaku tadi dan, mereka? aku tidak tau kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ada didepanku saat aku berlari kesini" Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun dan Yifan yang kelihatan masih menggunakan pakaian rumahnya tanpa mantel hangatnya.

_Baekhyun berjalan keluar swalayan, ditengah perjalanan Chanyeol menelfonya. Baekhyun mengangkatnya dengan senyum merekah._

"_Chanyeeol-ah, aku baru saja keluar dari swalayan dekat rumahmu"_

"_Aku merindukanmu Byun-ie"_

"_Kau ini kita akan segera bertemu kalau kau tidak lupa"_

"_Memang-"_

_Baekhyun menunggu untuk menyebrang jalan, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Luhan disebrang jalan menuju penyebrangan._

_Dia melihat Luhan berlari tergesa menghampiri seorang dengan masker putih dibagian hidung hingga bawah dagunya._

_Dan.._

"_Luhaeeeen" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kaget disebrang sana._

"_Baekkie apa yang terjadi kenapa aku mendengar suara tabrakan? Ada apa dengan Luhan? Baekkie kenapa kau diam saja? Baekkie jawab aku… Baekkie? Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menahan nafasnya sembari mendengar rutukan Chanyeol yang sangat cerewet di ponselnya._

"_Cepat datang ke penyebrangan jalan, PALLI" Baekhyun menutup telfonnya sebelum berlari kearah Luhan._

_._

_._

_._

Mereka semua mengantar Luhan pulang saat Soojung berpamitan pergi karena ada jadwal pemotretan majalah. Soojung meminta Luhan mencatat nomor ponselnya, Soojung pun sama dia meminta Luhan menulis nomor ponselnya di ponsel Soojung. Sebelum pergi Soojung berucap terima kasih sekali lagi dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Luhan dilain kesempatan.

Baekhyun membantu Luhan kekamarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat betapa baiknya Baekhyun pada Luhan, kedekatan itu tercipta begitu saja tanpa mereka sadari.

"Mereka terlihat sudah seperti teman lama" Ujar Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan, Yifan dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah mereka berdua tersenyum jahil.

"Apa?" Kompak Jongin dan Sehun lagi. Sekali lagi Chanyeol dan Yifan tersenyum jahil menggoda dua _namja_ yang tampaknya sangat kompak.

"_Eoh!_ Kalian tau? Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat yang sedang reoni" Goda Chanyeol ber_highfive_ dengan Yifan.

Jongin melempar tatapan benci kepada Sehun "Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sahabat"

Sehun tersenyum separuh membalas tatapan Jongin padanya.

"Kau bahkan masih memikirkan kenangan kita"

Jongin terdiam, Yifan dan Chanyeol yang tadinya ramai ikut terdiam mendengar kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Aku tidak" final Jongin beranjak pergi dari rumah Luhan.

"Kau iya, kau bisa membohongi siapapun tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku _Kai_" Sahut Sehun memandang punggung Jongin yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

Dapat dilihatnya Jongin berhenti sedangkan punggung Jongin menegang mendengar Sehun memanggilnya Kai.

Chanyeol ikut bersuara sebelum meninggalkan mereka bertiga diruang tamu menyusul Baekhyun kekamar Luhan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, _Demi Tuhan_ jangan libatkan Luhan didalamnya"

Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu utama di apartemen Luhan setelah mendengar Chanyeol mengungkapkan apa yang dikawatirkannya selama ini.

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya lemah "Chanyeol benar jangan libatkan Luhan" lirihnya pelan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan pulang, kau ingin tinggal atau pulang? Kau bisa ikut mobilku" tanya Yifan pada Sehun yang masih memandang tempat terakhir Jongin menghilang.

Sehun menoleh "Tidak, aku akan tinggal"

Yifan kearah pintu Sehun kearah kamar Luhan. Mereka berpisah secara berlawanan dari ruang tamu apartemen Luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membantu Luhan tidur diranjangnya.

"Seharusnya kita kerumah sakit Luhan, kau sangat pucat" Baekhyun mengutarakan apa yang ada didalam otaknya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak Baekhyun-_ah_ aku rasa setelah istirahat aku akan kembali baik"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun membenarkan letak selimut Luhan, dan menekan On pada penghangat ruangan dikamar Luhan.

Pintu kamar terbuka oleh Chanyeol, kedua _yeoja_ manis menoleh ke pelaku utama pintu terbuka.

"Baekhyun aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, biarkan Luhan istirahat" Chanyeol memasuki kamar Luhan dan berdiri didepan Baekhyun.

"Tidak aku ingin tinggal" Baekhyun kekeh

"Apakah ada yang terjadi antara kalian? Aku senang kalian terlihat dekat"

"Antar aku pulang" Sahut Baekhyun cepat menyahuti perkataan Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun, dia memiliki sifat peduli tapi malu mengakui.

"Kenapa? Aku baru saja senang kau menyatakan akan tinggal" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sudah beranjak membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"Baekhyun" Panggil Luhan membuat Baekhyun berhenti tepat saat didepannya Sehun akan masuk.

"Kau bisa datang kapan saja" Luhan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan datang" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan dikamarnya.

"Jangan diambil hati dia bercanda" Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Aku tau"

"Telfon aku saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku ada 24 jam jika kau mau" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun saat berpapasan dengannya didepan pintu. Sehun mengangguk mengantarkan Chanyeol keluar.

.

.

.

"Soojung" panggil seorang _namja_ memasuki apartemen _yeoja_ yang dipanggilnya Soojung.

"_Oppa_" balas Soojung menghampiri sang _namja_, Soojung memeluk _namja_ itu erat.

"Aku dengar kau mengalami kecelakaan apa benar?"

"Kau tau dari siapa? Aku tidak pergi dengan manager _oppa_ tadi, dan aku tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang kejadian tadi" Soojung penasaran melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tahu dari.."

"Sehun.. benarkan? Aku bertemu dengannya tadi dan aku langsung mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Oh Sehun adikmu" Tebak Soojung tersenyum.

"Aku sedang _meeting_ dengan rekan kerja untuk bisnis yang akan aku buka di _Beijing_, dan Sehun dia mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia sedang bersamamu karena kau hampir tertabrak mobil dan diselamatkan oleh temannya. Kau tau aku tidak bisa mengikuti _meeting_ dengan baik karena terus memikirkanmu" Jelas Myungsoo kembali membawa Soojung kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku pergi dengan manager _oppa_ tadi" sesal Soojung dipelukan Myungsoo.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan, semua baik-baik saja" Myungsoo mengelus punggung kekasihnya pelan. Berharap bisa menenangkan kekasihnya.

"_Oppa,_ aku melihatnya dia menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungiku dan aku tidak sengaja menindihnya, aku rasa itu benar-benar sakit tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja didepan teman-temannya. Dan aku melihatnya _oppa_ tangan kanannya tidak bergerak dia hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya saja, dia menutupinya dari teman-temannya" Soojung merancau tidak jelas didalam tangisnya.

Myungsoo menegang mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang tadi dia teman Sehun kan? Aku akan memberitahu Sehun setelah ini"

"_Oppa_ aku takut.. aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk padanya" Soojung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Myungsoo.

"_Everything will be ok darling, please just positive thinking_"

Myungsoo mengambil ponselnya masih memeluk Soojung yang terlihat kacau. Myungsoo mengetik sesuatu diponselnya dan menekan _send_ setelahnya.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan Sehun menggenggam tangan kanannya. Sehun tampak lelah menemaninya. Dia fikir semua sudah pulang tapi ternyata tidak! ada Sehun bersamanya.

Luhan tersenyum menatap wajah damai Sehun saat tertidur, Luhan membawa tangan kirinya menuju rambut Sehun merapikannya.

Lama Luhan memandang wajah Sehun, sang pemilik wajah perlahan membuka matanya. Mereka menatap mata intens satu sama lain.

"_Hi.._kau sudah bangun?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Sehun menyisipkan rambut Luhan ketelinganya.

Sekali lagi Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun membantu Luhan bersandar kesisi atas ranjang.

"Katakan kau membutuhkan apa?" Sehun menawarkan diri pada Luhan.

Luhan menunjuk air putih disampingnya dengan tangan kirinya "Aku haus"

Sehun mengambilkan air putih dan membantu Luhan meminum air putihnya.

Luhan beranjak berdiri membuat Sehun sedikit memberi jalan untuk Luhan, Luhan berjalan kekamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun didalam kamarnya.

_Soojung sangat kacau dia mencemaskan kondisi temanmu, Soojung bilang padaku dia tidak melihat temanmu menggerakan tangan kanannya. Beritahu aku jika sesuatu terjadi pada temanmu_

Pesan dari Myungsoo menghantui Sehun, Sehun beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Luhan yang tidak menutup pintu kamar mandinya –_terbuka sedikit_.

Sehun berhenti didepan pintu menyaksikan Luhan yang mencoba memberikan pasta gigi pada sikat giginya yang dibiarkan disamping wastafel. Luhan mencoba lagi dan lagi.

Semua hal sangat sulit jika tidak terbiasa melakukannya dengan tangan yang lain. Luhan mulai putus asa saat sebuah tangan mengambil pasta gigi dan sikat giginya.

"Sehun" Ucap Luhan pelan saat Sehun ada didepannya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku" Sehun menutup pasta gigi lalu meletakannya kembali ketempatnya tanpa melihat kearah Luhan.

"_Uh?_" Luhan sedikit bingung dengan kalimat Sehun.

"Tentang ini" Sehun mendorong tangan kanan Luhan yang mati rasa, keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis Luhan. Tangan kanannya berayun tanpa dia bisa menghentikannya. Luhan menunduk dengan mata yang kalut.

Sehun menghentikan tangan Luhan yang masih berayun karenanya "Duduklah, aku akan membantumu" Sehun mengangkat Luhan duduk diwastafel.

"Sekarang _jja~_ buka mulutmu" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum perlahan membuka mulutnya.

Sehun memasukan sikat gigi yang sudah dilumuri pasta gigi kemulut Luhan, dia mulai telaten menyikat gigi Luhan dengan Luhan yang menatap intens Sehun sedekat itu.

"_Hyung_ memberitahuku kalau tangan kananmu mati rasa" Sehun berujar seperti dia mengetahui isi pikiran Luhan.

"Soojung dia kekasih _hyung_" Luhan melotot, Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih saat Soojung masih disekolah tingkat akhir, _hyung_ adalah senior disekolahnya" Sehun mulai bercerita.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya tapi aku tau tentang itu, makanya saat aku tau itu Soojung aku menghubunginya" Sehun membantu Luhan turun untuk membasuh mulutnya.

Setelah selesai Sehun menyuruh Luhan mandi tentu saja –Sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun menelfon orang suruhannya untuk mengantarkan seragam sekolah dan juga mobilnya ke apartemen Luhan.

Baru saja Sehun selsai menelfon Luhan keluar dengan _bathrobe_. Mereka menatap satu sama lain canggung.

"Aku akan keluar" Sehun beranjak keluar kamar

"Sehun, aku ingin kesekolah" Sehun terhenti, dia berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Tolong aku" Luhan menunduk.

Sehun kembali kehadapan Luhan, kemudian mengangkat wajah Luhan agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau ingin sekolah"

Luhan menatap Sehun perlahan sebelum menjawab "Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran, kumohon" Luhan memasang kemampuan _deer eyes_nya yang mungkin bisa meluluhkan Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia membawa kedua tangannya ke pundak Luhan sedikit meremas "Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Bantu aku memakai seragamku" Sehun melepas tangannya dari pundak Luhan kemudian menatap tidak percaya pada Luhan.

_What the.. apa yang Luhan katakan? Dia seperti sedang mengundang serigala untuk makan._

"Aku bercanda, lupakan sekarang keluarlah" Luhan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil seragamnya meninggalkan Sehun yang memunggunginya masih dengan wajah tidak kerennya.

Setelah berdebat antara hati dan otaknya Sehun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan saat Luhan sedang kesusahan memakai roknya. Sehun berjalan tegas namun juga sedikit ragu kearah Luhan.

"Baiklah mari kita selsaikan" Monolog Sehun untuknya sendiri.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya" Sehun mengambil alih, sekarang Luhan hanya sedang menggunakan bra dan rok yang sedang dikaitkan oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengambil kemerja putih Luhan lalu mengarahkannya untuk memasukan tangan kanan Luhan terlebih dahulu. Sehun menengguk ludahnya sendiri saat matanya tidak sengaja memandang dada gembul Luhan yang ternyata sangat _sexy_.

_Gluk.._

Sehun berhenti untuk memandang dada gembul Luhan yang mungkin Sehun mengira sekarang sedang menggodanya.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan pelan saat Sehun tak kunjung tersadar.

"Baiklah aku rasa aku bisa sendiri" Luhan bergerak mundur untuk mengaitkan kancing-kancing kemejanya sendiri.

Sehun salah tingkah saat ketahuan sedang berimajinasi nakal, dia menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum mendekat kembali ke Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau _on_ disaat seperti ini" Sindir Luhan frontal dan itu membuat Sehun menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu sembari tertawa.

"Aku bukan _namja_ seperti itu, enak saja"

Luhan tertawa riang mendengar perkataan Sehun dan juga tingkahnya tentu saja.

"Demi Tuhan kau sangat cantik Luhan" cicit Sehun menurunkan tangannya kembali membantu Luhan mengancing kemejanya lalu memakaikan blazernya.

Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, pelukan yang hangat dan sayang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya yang memang ada dilantai dua. Ditengah jalan dia tidak sengaja bertemu Sehun dan Luhan yang datang bersama. Sehun terlihat seperti _bodyguard_ Luhan. Sehun mengalahkan ke _posesiv_-an Chanyeol pada Luhan. Kyungsoo muak melihatnya.

Kyungsoo memutar arah jalannya, ia tidak ingin melihat Luhan. Dia benci Luhan. Apapun berhubungan dengan Luhan ia membencinya.

Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan duri saat melihat Jongin berlari melewatinya menghampiri Luhan yang ada dibelakangnya bersama Sehun.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan memutar badannya mengikuti kemana arah Jongin berlari. Dan benar Jongin memang menghampiri Luhan. Dia terlihat akrab dengan Luhan bahkan mengabaikan tatapan mematikan Sehun disamping Luhan.

Baekhyun yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat berdiri Kyungsoo mencoba menghampiri. Tepat saat itu Kyungsoo tidak lagi menoleh kebelakang melainkan bertemu dengan tatapan merendahkan dari Baekhyun.

"Miris sekali melihatmu, Kyungsoo-_ssi_"

Tangan mungil itu terkepal setelah Baekhyun merendahkannya. Kyungsoo seperti sedang memendam amarah yang besar.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun kemudian mengarahkan tangannya menarik keras rambut lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu akan mendapatkan serangan pun terkejut, dia tidak mengambil ancang-ancang tadi dan sekarang dia harus merelakan rambutnya yang lembut ditarik kasar oleh _yeoja_ tidak tau diri didepannya.

"Aaaaaaaaarrgghh" teriakan Baekhyun menggema. Semua murid yang ada di lantai dua menoleh kesumber suara, mereka juga terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bahkan mereka semua berbondong-bondong memotret kejadian itu dengan ponsel masing-masing.

Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin yang memang tidak jauh dari TKP ikut terkejut melihatnya, Chanyeol yang entah dari mana berlari menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya diikuti Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin terakhir.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut Baekhyun" bentak Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya malah menatap tajam padanya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa diam melihat kekasihnya meneteskan air mata kesakitan seperti itu, ia mencoba mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo yang lain.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan bertanya tidak terima melihat Chanyeol ikut-ikut pada masalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan nenek lampir jahat ini melukai Baekk-_ie _Luhan" Sindir Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang masih tidak juga melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun, sedangkan wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah kesakitan.

Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, Kyungsoo semakin marah saat Luhan ikut membela Baekhyun, dia menatap kepada Jongin yang diam bahkan tidak ada niatan membelanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris benar kata Baekhyun hidupnya memang sangat miris. Dan menjadi lebih miris saat _yeoja_ bernama Luhan datang mengusik hidupnya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo melepas cengkramannya dari rambut Baekhyun dan malah balik membawa tangan Luhan ke punggung –mlintir(?)– kemudian mendorong Luhan penuh kebencian.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya untuk menenangkannya.

Semua menegang saat Luhan berteriak keras dan jatuh pingsan –tidak hanya luka sepertinya tapi juga patah tulang atau retak– tangan kanannya membentur lantai terlalu keras saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya.

"LUHAN"

Baekhyun berlari kearah dimana Luhan berada saat semuanya masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian itu. Baekhyun juga yang berteriak mengema bukan Chanyeol, Sehun atau Jongin mungkin juga Yifan yang entah sekarang sedang tidak ada di TKP.

Sebenarnya saat itu Baekhyun sudah tau perihal tangan kanan Luhan tapi dia diam saja, dan melihat kejadian tadi Luhan mencoba menyelamatkannya dengan tangan kiri bukan tangan kanan membuat Baekhyun tau satu hal itu semua benar. Kecurigaannya kemarin benar tentang tangan Luhan.

Baekhyun memangku kepala Luhan dipangkuannya "Luhan bangun, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, tetap bersamaku Luhan kau mendengarkukan" rancau Baekhyun pada Luhan yang memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri tanpa rasa bersalah "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau punya masalah denganku jangan membawa Luhan" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

"Chanyeol.. bawa Luhan tangan kanannya terluka, dia tidak bisa mengerakannya kemarin karena kecelakaan, sekarang aku rasa ini semakin parah, Sehun kau dengar aku, Jongin tolong bantu aku" rancau Baekhyun masih menangis sedangkan tiga namja yang dipanggilnya tidak menjawab mereka masih terkejut kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat.

Yifan yang berjalan santai sambil bersiul menghentikan jalannya saat melihat kerumunan. Dia mencoba menerobos kerumunan dan mendapati matanya menatap sosok Luhan dipangkuan Baekhyun dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yifan berlari kearah Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"_Oppa, _tolong Luhan kumohon" Yifan yang kalut segera membopong Luhan meninggalkan kerumunan.

Jongin yang lebih dulu tersadar dari terkejut berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo berdiri.

_Plakk.._

Sebuah tamparan keras didapatnya dari Jongin.

"Kau bodoh atau otakmu sudah tidak berfungsi?" bentak Jongin

"Sungguh aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti kau Kyungsoo-_ssi_ kau terlalu mudah menunjukan kebencianmu" final Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang jatuh terduduk setelah mendengar perkataanya.

Chanyeol berlalu tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo, ia lebih memilih membawa Baekhyun pergi demi keselamatannya.

Sepasang kaki mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendongak menemukan Sehun menatapnya cemas.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu? Tapi ini bukan Kyungsoo yang aku kenal, Apakah kau sebenci itu pada Luhan? Aku tau kau kecewa dengan sikap Jongin tapi jangan salahkan Luhan, dia tidak tau apa-apa disini? Sebenci apapun jangan sampai kau menyakitinya"

"APA PEDULIMU?" bentak Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang kini berjongkok didepannya.

"Aku peduli padanya, dia orang yang baik seharusnya kau mencoba untuk berteman, Luhan tidak jahat seperti apa yang kau takutkan Kyungsoo-_ya_ dia anak yang baik dan manis"

"Kenapa kau disini pergilah aku tau kau cemas padanya"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi, Yifan _hyung_ akan menjaga Luhan aku tidak terlalu mencemaskannya, aku lebih mencemaskanmu, lihat kau berdarah"

"Aku tidak suka dikasiani Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Sehun yang bergerak kearah pipinya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mengasihanimu Kyungsoo-_ya_ tapi kau yang meminta untuk dikasiani" Ucapan Sehun selalu saja bisa membuat lawan mainnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan ucapanku Jongin bukan seekor burung yang harus dikurung disangkar emas, Jongin adalah serigala yang akan hidup dialam bebas" Lanjut Sehun menatap wajah kacau Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi airmata.

".."

"Obati lukamu sebelum infeksi"

.

.

.

"_ommo~_" pekik dokter jaga di ruang kesehatan sekolah

"sebelah sini" lanjutnya menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk Luhan, Yifan membaringkan Luhan dengan hati-hati disana.

"Tolong-"

"Luhaeen?" teriak Baekhyun memasuki ruang kesehatan

"jangan berteriak baek, ini ruang kesehatan kau harus tenang" chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang mencemaskan keadaan Luhan.

Rasa senang menghangatkan hatinya kala melihat Baekhyun menghawatirkan Luhan lebih dari dirinya. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berada di depan Dokter juga Yifan.

"bagaimana keadaannya_?_" tanya Baekhyun sembari menyaksikan dokter jaga itu memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"sepertinya dia mengalami kegeseran pergelangan juga retak pada tulang lengannya, apa dia mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya dokter itu pada Baekhyun.

"_Ne~ _benar"

"baiklah Baekhyun kau tunggu disini, dan untuk kalian berdua silahkan meninggalkan ruangan ini sebentar" Chanyeol dan Yifan pun berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama dengan dokter jaga dan juga Luhan.

"Baekhyun_-ssi_, kau bisa membantuku membuka baju Luhan?" Baekhyun menggangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dokter _bername tag _Irene Bae itu mondar-mandir mencari peralatan yang akan di perlukannya untuk menangani Luhan.

"aku akan menyuntikan obat _anestesi_ agar Luhan tidak merasa kesakitan yang terlalu banyak" Irene menyuntikan obat itu di selang _infus _Luhan yang sudah dipasang sejak di kedatangan Luhan ke ruang kesehatan.

"Baekhyun bisa kau naik ke ranjang Luhan, bantu dia untuk duduk" Baekhyun menurut lalu merangkat naik di samping kepala Luhan membantunya duduk walaupun masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"tahan sebentar aku akan membenarkan tulangnya"

Hari sudah gelap saat mata rusa itu terbuka. Luhan melihat sekeliling dan menyadari sekarang ia ada di kamarnya sendiri. Besok Luhan berencana memberi ucapan terima kasih pada semua temannya yang sudah rela mengurusnya.

Bunyi perutnya menyadarkan Luhan. Terlalu lama tidur membuat perutnya terasa kosong. Dia butuh pelampiasan kelaparannya.

Belum sempat kakinya turut ke lantai, pintu kamarnya telah terbuka oleh seseorang. Bau makanan langsung menyeruak di hidungnya. "Sudah bangun?" sapa Zitao pada adik tersayangnya. Luhan terkejut dengan kehadiran Zitao dirumahnya.

"_unnie_, kapan kau datang?" tanya Luhan antusias setengah bingung. Zitao sama sekali tidak menghubunginya kalau gadis itu sudah ada di korea. Seharusnya Luhan menjemputnya.

"Kejutan…" seru Zitao sembari meletakan nampan berisi bubur juga susu hangat untuk Luhan.

"Sekarang makan, kau lapar kan?"

"_eoh_.. kelaparan sangat"

"Bagaimana keadaannya _nuna_?" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Zitao yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Lihatlah sendiri" kata Zitao berlalu dari hadapannya.

"_Haish_… Luhan kau sudah baikan?" seru Chanyeol saat sudah ada didalam kamar Luhan. Luhan tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"sudah lebih baik, _oppa_" jawabnya menggoyang-goyang tangannya yang memakai _gip_ dan tergantung di lehernya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat mengusap rambut Luhan dengan gemas "Kau suka sekali membuatku hawatir"

"hehe.. ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah membawaku kerumah"

"tidak-tidak kau harus berterima kasih pada kami semua"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Pintu terbuka, muncul Baekhyun, Jongin, Yifan dan Sehun yang masih berseragam sekolah.

Baekhyun perlahan mendekat keranjang Luhan, menanyakan apa Luhan butuh sesuatu. Namun, Luhan langsung menggeleng. Dia sudah cukup melihat orang-orang yang ada di dalam kamarnya sekarang.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" Luhan memecah keheningan

"Tidak, kita berencana tidur disini"

"_Oh my god_"

* * *

**To**

**Be**

**Continue**

* * *

**Ddhiiann**

**IG/TW : Ddhiiann**

2016

Juni, 9 2016

**EX'ACT**

* * *

**ampun jangan bunuh aku yah karena update terlalu ngaret kekeke~ **

**ini udah selsai dari beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi karena aku butuh ngedit supaya dapet _feel-nya. _beberapa kali aku baca tapi entah kenapa masih belum puas tapi yah udah aku tetep update karena banyak yang PM aku hihi maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu /bow/**

**btw, buat kaistal stan maaf yah disini kai milik kyungsoo yah walaupun belum ada moment mereka sih keke~ /dibunuhkaisoo/ turut berduka buat kaisoo yah.. tapi udah lah mungkin itu juga bukan keinginan kai buat ngepublic soalnya krystalnya sendiri juga bilang kalo punya BF dia mungkin nggak public dan kejadian ini bikin aku syok yah mungkin SM punya aturan sendiri buat artis sesama mereka dating..**

**tapi udahlah apapun itu kai tetep punya kyung kan.. itu nggak bisa digantikan walaupun badai angin atau gempa bumi pun kai tetap milik kyung..**

**staystrongkaisoo**

**.**

**karena aku ngestan myungstal, maaf yah disini aku bikin L sama krystal kekeke~ /bowlagi/**

**.**

**BTW yeay! you can call me MONSTER!**

**akhirnya rilisss daebak pre-ordernya fantastis moga aja bisa one million seller lagi biar jadi 'triple's million'**

**jujur aja aku jatuh cinta sama suara kai yang sexy di sana Lol padahal awalnya fokus ke Sehun appa /apalah/**

**Sehun kece badai tuh bocah udah dewasa sekarang, semoga makin gede tetep kece yah /salamhunhan/**

**baekkie penyelamat ciyeeeee~**

**.**

Klik 'Review' jangan lupa dibawah ini


	10. What Happened In The Past Part 1

**_Warning! baca saat sudah buka puasa atau tidak dosa ditanggung sendiri. _**

**_Np : bukan M scene hanya beberapa kata kasar yang tidak baik untuk dibaca saat puasa._**

**_Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan._**

* * *

**Title :**

What Happened In The Past Part. 1

**Disclaimer** :

DdhiiaNn

**©2014-2016**

**Main Cast** :

Luhan, Oh Sehun

**Other** :

Member of Exo, and other.

**Pair** :

HUNHAN

**Rate** :

T

**Summary :**

_Luhan yeoja brokehome yang periang dan sangat menyayangi eommanya. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Korea Selatan-Eropa. Yeoja yang lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang daripada menggunakan fasilitas kakeknya. Suatu waktu terjebat di Sebuah negara dan bertemu seorang namja pokerface dan membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Terjabak diantar dua cinta_

.

Cerita ini GS jadi yang nggak suka boleh pergi, dan yang ingin cerita ini lanjut please review yah biar aku bisa tambah energi semangat gitu bikin ceritanya kkk~ okey buat siders please hargai yah kita kan sama-sama manusia apa susahnya review

Enjoy~

* * *

Keadaan sekolah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, tidak ada peperangan antar siswa seperti yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Tidak juga acara tarik menarik rambut seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terakhir kali. Benar-benar tenang. Banyak siswa yang merasa senang karena bisa hidup damai tanpa peperangan konyol disekolah mereka, tapi banyak juga yang ingin melihat interaksi para anak pembuat masalah. Mereka merasa sekolah yang terlalu damai tidak menyenangkan, sama sekali tidak menghibur. Terlebih tidak hadirnya segerombolan anak pembuat masalah dua hari terakhir ini.

Ada yang bilang mereka sengaja tidak hadir disekolah untuk menjaga Luhan yang sebenaranya tidak butuh penjagaan layaknya tuan putri kerajaan. Hei, luhan hanya terkilir pada tangan kanannya.

Kalau pun butuh penjagaan setidaknya satu orang sudah cukup.

Namun, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang mendapatkan hukuman dari kepala sekolah yang sepertinya tau perihal pertengkaran itu. Belum ada bukti kuat yang mengatakan mereka mendapatkan hukuman. Tunggu saja sampai kapan mereka tidak hadir.

Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tangan bersendekap dada. Selama masuk area sekolah banyak mata memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Sudah dua hari ini Kyungsoo dipandang seperti itu oleh teman sekolahnya _–yang sama sekali tidak pernah dianggapnya teman._

_Semua itu kan bukan sepenuhnya salahku _batinnya

Sudah, Kyungsoo muak dengan mereka semua. Langkah kakinya berhenti untuk menatap satu persatu murid sekolahnya, para murid mengalihkan fokusnya untuk menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

_Dasar pengecut_

Sebuah wangi tubuh yang sangat dikenalinya menggelitik masuk indra penciumannya. Pusatnya teralihkan oleh sesosok _namja_ tan seksi yang kini berjalan mendahuluinya. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum dibibirnya. Dia terlalu senang mendapati jongin masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Senang sekali melihatmu disekolah"

Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya saat sepasan tangan melingkar manja dilengannya. _Mood_nya benar-benar buruk hari ini karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu di apartemen Luhan. Masih diingatnya bagaimana Luhan dengan sadis melempari mereka –_Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yifan dan Sehun_– berbagai _aegyo_ mematikan hanya untuk membujuk mereka masuk sekolah. Dengan alasan ada Tao disampingnya yang dijamin tidak akan melukainya. Memang benar tapi salahkan perasaan Jongin yang begitu ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan Luhan. Dan sekarang Jongin harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ada sepasang tangan bergelanyut manja dilengannya tanpa permisi. Cukup dia butuh pelampiasan.

"Apa aku pernah memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak suka kau seenaknya menyentuh tubuhku, kalau belum aku peringatkan kembali…. Jangan pernah menyentuh tubuhku lagi Do Kyungsoo-_ssi_" dengan geram Jongin menyentak kasar tangan Kyungsoo dilengannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya memandang punggung Jongin yang beransur menjauhinya. Dengan senyum akan sirat kesedihan dia bertekat tidak akan mengganggu _namja_ itu lagi.

Apa kyungsoo akan menyerah setelah sejauh ini memperjuangkan Jongin? Tentu saja tidak, tidak ada kata menyerah di kamus Do Kyungsso. Dia akan mengambil hati jongin dengan cara yang lain, yang bukan gayanya.

"Sampai saat itu tiba kau akan benar-benar jatuh pada ku Kim Jongin"

* * *

Siswa bagian pengurus madding, nempelkan sebuah pengumuman bahwa seminggu lagi sekolah mereka akan mengadakan kemping tahunan. Dimana seluruh angkatan harus ikut serta, kecuali yang benar-benar berhalangan hadir. Ini semacam pesta penyambutan dan pelepasan angkatan pertama dan terakhir. Walaupun acaranya memang diadakan ditengah semester tapi acara ini sangat sukses tahun lalu.

Beberapa siswa bergerombol untuk melihat tulisan itu.

"Aku harus beli sepatu baru nanti"

"Kau benar, nanti aku juga akan mengajak-"

"APA INI? Huwaaa~ kemping tahunan" suara berisik menginterupsi gerombolan siswa yang tadi sedang asik mengobrol. Baekhyun gadis itu berteriak kegirangan. Dengan _namja_ tinggi berwajah konyol yang –_sialnya_ _sangat tampan_ menemaninya. Park Chanyeol.

Tangannya mengusap manja rambut halus Baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya "Akhirnya kita akan menghambiskan waktu bersama" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggangguk tanda menyetujui pernyataan kekasihnya dengan tangannya merangkul Baekhyun.

Sepasang _namja_ dengan tinggi badan tidak terlalu berbeda menerobos gerombolan siswa untuk melihat pengumuman yang tersaji di mading sekolah.

"Kemping tahunan, hh kau baik?" ditepuknya pundak _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya. Sehun.

Senyum tidak suka tersemat dibibir Sehun "Aku tidak akan mengikuti ini"

"Kau yakin? Bagus lah" Jongin yang entah sejak kapan berada diantara gerombolan siswa menyahut dengan nada suara menjengkelkannya.

Mata Jongin menatap tajam Sehun dengan seringai mengejek tersemat dibibir tebalnya. Jongin suka ini kemping tahunan. Dia akan merencanakan banyak hal tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan disana dengan Luhan. Tentu saja tanpa ada Sehun yang akan mengusiknya.

"Ini akan menjadi kemping terindah sepanjang masa"

Tangan Sehun mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat "Semoga kempingnya menyenangkan" ucapnya dingin sembari meninggalkan gerombolan.

"Tentu"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah mendengar suara tawa Jongin yang sirat akan kemenangannya. _Hell_, Jongin benar-benar menjengkelkan hanya dengan mendengar suara penuh kepercayaan dirinya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

Yifan yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar perdebatan –_tidak._ adu mulut antara dua adiknya. Sejujurnya Yifan sudah sangat ingin menyeret dua adiknya itu untuk berdamai dan melupakan apa itu masa lalu suram mereka. Tapi, Yifan tidak bisa bersikap se-egois itu karena saat masalah itu terjadi dia tidak ada di antara dua adiknya itu. Rasa bersalah kembali mengerayanginya.

* * *

"Lu.."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat Tao duduk di ranjang bagian bawah samping kaki Luhan.

"_Ne_, ada apa _eonni_"

"Wufan yang kau bicarakan itu Wu Yifan?" terdengar ragu di suara Tao saat menanyai Luhan tentang Yifan. Sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit gugup entah karena apa.

Luhan mengerjap lucu sebelum mengganggukan kepalanya imut "Iya, Wufan. Wu Yifan itu orang yang sama _eonni_. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya sedikit penasaran. Kau tau aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali dia ada disekitarku"

"_eonni.._" Binar mata Luhan menatap curiga Tao. Ponsel yang sedari tadi ditangannya diletakkan di nangkas samping ranjangnnya "_You fall in love with him_"

Tao tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan polos Luhan dengan segenap kecurigaannya. Jatuh cinta, tidak secepat ini kalaupun dia jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ berlebihan tinggi badan itu. Dia hanya merasa aneh saat berada di area yang sama dengan Yifan. Apa itu bisa dikatakan dia jatuh cinta?

"sebenarnya berapa kali sih _eonni_ menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih? Begitu saja tidak tau" ejek Luhan terkikik.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. _Haish_ ini tidak bisa dikatakan jatuh cinta oke?" Tao beranjak dari duduknya. Menatap Luhan dengan tajam tapi yang ditatap malah asik menggodanya.

"_eonni_. Aku tau Wufan _oppa_ sangat tampan, jadi tidak bisa diragukan kalau kau akhirnya jatuh terperosok, berguling-guling, terbentur batu, lalu meluncur lebih dalam ke pusaran pesonannya. Jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama tidak terlalu buruk" Luhan tertawa melihat Tao terbirit-birit pergi dari kamarnya dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar karena panggilan masuk. Senyum Luhan mengembang saat tau siapa yang menelfonnya.

"_Hallo_, _eonni_" Luhan mengernyit tidak suka mendengar suara sedih itu.

"_soo-ya_, kau kenapa?" Terdengar kental nada bicara Luhan yang mengawatirkan penelfon diseberang sana.

"_Aku sudah mengambil keputusan eonnie_"

Alis Luhan bertautan bingung "keputusan?"

"_Aku akan memutuskan pertunangan ini eonie, bersama dengannya membuatku semakin sakit"_

Jadi ini yang membuat adik dari sahabatnya itu menangis. Sudah banyak air mata yang tumpah dari pertunangan sepihak mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat penasaran seperti apa rupa adik sahabatnya ini begitupun tunangannya. Beberapa kali Luhan mengajak adik sahabatnya itu bertemu. Tapi sebanyak itu pula mereka tidak bisa bertemu, dengan kepentingan mendadak yang Luhan sendiri heran. Apa dia memang tidak diperkenakan untuk bertemu _yeoja_ bersuara malaikat yang sering menceritakan keluh kesah kepadanya, yang Luhan sering panggil "_soo-ya"_.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang benar, jangan menangis _eonni_ ada disini bersamamu. Masih banyak _namja_ yang lebih baik dari tunanganmu itu _soo-ya_"

"Tapi _soo_ takut _eonni_"

Luhan bisa memahaminya. _Soo_ yang dikenalnya sangat rapuh. Selalu menangis kala menceritakan tentang tunangannya yang tidak sekalipun disebut namanya itu. Luhan berusaha sebisanya menggantikan peran seorang kakak untuk _Soo_ selama kakak kandungnya belum kembali ke korea.

"_eonni_ selalu berada dibelakangmu _soo-ya_"

* * *

Tao membukakan pintu apartemen Luhan. Ada Sehun berdiri didepan pintu dengan menenteng tiga bubble tea kesukaannya.

"Untukmu _noona_" Tao menerima satu bubble tea rasa original.

"Original?" tanya Tao bingung

"Karena aku tidak tau selera _noona_ apa jadi aku membelikan original untukmu" sahut Sehun memasuki apartemen Luhan.

"Oke _thanks _Sehun" Tao berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarang sudah berdiri didepan kamar Luhan.

_Tok tok_

Dengan percaya diri Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

"_masuk_"

Senyum Sehun mekar mendengar suara selembut permen kapas menyahut dari dalam kamar. _Oh! _Sehun sangat merindukan Luhannya. Walaupun baru beberapa jam tidak bertemu.

"_Hai_" sapa Sehun saat melihat Luhan membenarkan posisinya bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Mata Luhan berbinar cantik saat sorot matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dibawa Sehun "Bubble taro untukku" ucapnya percaya diri.

"Dengan syarat kau sudah makan" Sehun menjauhkan bubble taro dari jangkauan Luhan.

Luhan mencibir tidak suka kepada Sehun. Bibirnya dipoutkan lucu sebagai tanda tidak suka dengan pernyataan Sehun. Dia memang belum makan karena efek obat yang dikonsumsinya membuat selera makannya memburuk. Mulutnya selalu merasa pahit setiap kali berusaha menelan makanan buatan Tao.

"Syarat yang lain?" Luhan mencoba bernegoisasi.

"Pertama makan, kedua makan, ketiga _kiss me_, kau berhak memilih satu" Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar suaranya menyebut syarat untuk Luhan yang terakhir. _Hell_ bisa-bisanya dia mengambil kesempatan di kesempitan Luhan. _Eoh!_

Luhan melotot tidak terima. Walaupun, _yah!_ Sehun sering –_sangat malahan_– menciumnya tetap saja, kalau dibicarakan secara frontal Luhan malu bukan main. Terpaksalah Luhan mengambil syarat yang pertama. Makan. Dari pada di _makan_ lebih baik dia yang makan.

Dihempaskannya nafas kasar sebelum menjawab dengan berat hati "Makan" cicitnya lemah.

"Keputusan diterima setelah makan. Kau wajib memberiku _welcome kiss_" final Sehun beranjak keluar dari kamar Luhan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan tidak terima Luhan.

Suasana hati Sehun selalu berbunga saat bersama Luhan. Itulah kenapa dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil sumber rotasi hidupnya.

Omelan Luhan tidak pernah habis sampai Sehun kembali dengan nampan berisi makanan untuk Luhan.

"Dasar Oh _pervert _Sehun, aku tidak akan memberimu _welcome-kiss_ _absolutely no.. not fear_" rancau Luhan menatap Sehun tajam walaupun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk _namja_ itu.

Tatapan Luhan yang tajam justru terlihat lucu dimata Sehun. Kalaupun Luhan ingin memberi tatapan tajam dia harus mengambil jam tambahan pelajaran bertatap dengan Sehun si pangeran bermata setajam silet. _Ups!_

"Lu, buka mulutmu"

"Tidak, selama kau tidak akan memakan bibirku setelahnya"

"Siapa yang akan memakan bibirmu Lu?"

"Tentu saja kau"

"Kau ini, akukan minta cium bukan memakan bibir seksimu"

Entah kenapa mendengar Sehun tertawa senang didepannya menjadi pemandangan paling indah yang pernah dilihat Luhan. Mata sipit Sehun yang membentuk _eyesmile_ sempurna membuatnya berkali lipat lebih tampan dari putra korea sekalipun –_kalaupun itu ada._

Luhan tersenyum samar. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Sehun membuat tawanya terhenti. Gerakannya sangat cepat saat Sehun tidak menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuknya. Matanya melotot melihat pertama kalinya Luhan seberani ini padanya.

Bibir manis nan kenyal Sehun dilumat gemas oleh Luhan dengan segala kelembutan yang ada. Sehun masih terdiam tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Detak jantung berbunyi bagai alunan musik romantis. Saling bersautan. Jantung keduannya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. Terlebih Luhan yang memberikan Sehun _shock kiss_ manisnya.

Luhan berdehem rendah. Matanya berkedip-kedip gugup menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Pipinya sudah merona merah saat kepalanya tertunduk malu.

Senyum cerah terbit bagai matahari dibibir Sehun. sangat menyilaukan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun tersenyum sesenang ini dalam hidupnya. Tidak saat _hyung_nya mengakuinya, bukan juga saat _eomma_nya memberikan mobil kesukaannya dikado ulang tahunnya. Hanya dengan _shock kiss_ Luhan yang manis ini bisa membuat mood Sehun membaik.

"Bisa kita ulangi lagi?" Sehun memecahkan keheningan.

Luhan mendongak menatap tak percaya pada Sehun "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau aku belum siap tadi, dan sekarang aku sudah siap" Sehun memajukan bibirnya sambil menutup mata.

_Pletak_

Sehun memegang bibir monyongnya (?) yang baru saja mendapatkan pukulan manja dari _yeoja_ bermata rusa didepannya. Luhan tersenyum manis dengan kesan mengejek yang kental untuk Sehun.

"Kau pelit sekali" rengek Sehun lengkap dengan wajah kelewat imut.

Luhan cengo melihatnya "Ya! Oh Sehun kau makan apa di sekolah tadi?" kalau boleh Luhan jujur melihat Sehun bertingkah imut didepannya sangat menakutkan.

"Em…" Sehun menatap langit-langit kamar Luhan. Berfikir. "Nasi, daging sapi, sup, toge, susu pisang, sayur" jawabnya polos

"Kurasa ada yang menaruh racun di makananmu" seru Luhan sarkas yang ditanggapi lototan tidak terima dari Sehun.

"Apa itu benar? Kau.. siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau ada yang meracuniku?" Sehun menyerbu Luhan dengan beragam tanda tanya.

Sungguh Luhan tidak habis fikir. Sehun ini bodoh atau polos sebenarnya. Satu hela nafas meluncur melewati hidung bangir Luhan.

"Jadi memang benar ada yang meracunimu, kasian sekali" Luhan bertingkah serius

Sehun berkedip-kedip bingung didepannya "Kau bercanda yah?" tanyanya tidak tau malu

"hahaha" tawa hambar buatan Luhan menggema di kamar "_Pabo_"

"Yakkkk" teriak Luhan saat Sehun membawa kepalanya di ketiaknya. Ditambah dengan cubitan genit di kedua pipi gembulnya dari Sehun.

"Beraninya mengataiku _pabo_, kau rusa nakal"

"Siapa yang kau panggil rusa nakal, dasar albino"

"Berani menjawab yah sekarang, dasar manja"

"Kau yang manja"

"Oh Sehun kau bercanda ya? Siapa yang merengek minta di cium tadi, apa itu tidak manja?"

Luhan masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan Sehun. Memang dasarnya Sehun kelebihan kekuatan atau Luhan yang terlalu lemah sih?

"Oh Sehun lepas, tidak?"

"Tidak"

"Yaa… dasar muka datar" geram Luhan

"Aku bermuka tampan Luhan bukan datar kau kira aku lantai" seru Sehun tidak terima dikatai datar. Walaupun memang dia datar. Tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak suka kalau Luhan yang mengatakannya.

"Haish… dasar muka tampan.. puas sekarang lepas"

"Kau tidak ikhlas, aku tidak suka"

"Oh Sehun kau benar-benar, aaakkkh kau membuat tanganku sakit lagi" Luhan menjerit kesakitan.

"Luhan.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun kawatir setelah melepas Luhan dari ketiaknya.

Cengiran bodoh menyadarkan Sehun saat itu juga bahwa dia sudah dipermainkan oleh _yeoja _bermata rusa ini "Tapi bohong" seru Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun.

"Kau ini" Sehun menyentil dahi Luhan pelan.

Mereka terbawa suasana sendiri sampai tidak menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu melototkan mata tidak suka.

"Ehem"

Sehun dan Luhan kompak menengok kearah seorang _namja_ di pintu kamar Luhan. Sehun menatap tidak suka pada _namja _pengganggu keasikannya dengan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan dia hanya tersenyum konyol melihat siapa yang datang.

"_Oppa_" sapa Luhan riang

Chanyeol _namja_ di depan pintu kamar Luhan tersenyum mendengar sapaan lembutnya. Perlahan Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan berjongkok di samping ranjang menghadap Luhan.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Chanyeol

Luhan mengangguk imut "Sudah" sambil tersenyum

"Sudah makan?" tanyanya (lagi)

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng "Belum, aku malas"

"Waktunya minum obat sebaiknya kau makan"

Aura hitam seakan menguar di dalam kamar Luhan. Tiba-tiba kamar itu berhawa dingin. Mata setajam silet milik Sehun sedari tadi menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak suka dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol pada Luhan yang –_over_– _protective_ sekali.

Sehun seperti harus berhadapan dengan banyak penjaga gerbang sebelum bisa memasuki area Luhan kalau seperti ini rasanya. Chanyeol, Jongin dan Yifan benar-benar seperti satpan yang setiap saat tamu datang harus lapor, dan jika mereka tidak menghendaki jangan pernah berharap bisa lolos memasuki gerbang itu. Terlalu banyak _namja_ yang melindungi Luhan –termasuk dirinya tentu saja.

"Sehun kau tidak mendengarkan ku?"

Sehun tersadar dari acara memandang tajam Chanyeol, saat Luhan memanggilnya. Diliatnya Chanyeol memandang aneh kepadanya juga, Luhan yang terlihat memancarkan binar kawatir dari sorot matanya.

"_Eoh!_"

"Kau ini..hm Sehun_nie_ aaa"

Sehun maupun Chanyeol mengedip tak percaya. Apa Luhan baru saja memanggil Sehun dengan Sehunnie? Apa sedekat itu mereka? Banyak tanda bersarang di otak cemerlang Chanyeol.

Begitupun Sehun, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah senangnya mendengar panggilan sayang dari Luhan-_nya_.

"_Aigoo~ _makan yang banyak" seru Sehun

* * *

Suara TV di ruang tamu mengiringi langka Sehun ke dalam rumahnya. Dapat dilihatnya Myungsoo sedang bersandar lelah sambil menikmati acara TV yang sedang tayang. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menghampiri Myungsoo tapi niatnya Sehun urungkan. Dia dalam _mode badmood_ karena usiran Chanyeol dari apartemen Luhan tadi. Bagaimana tidak buruk, kalau Chanyeol dengan seenak jidatnya menjewernya keluar dari apartemen Luhan saat ketauan mencium _yeoja_ itu padahal dia sudah berhati-hati agar Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya. Saat Chanyeol sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tao, Sehun mencuri beberapa ciuman dari Luhan, yang ditanggapi lototan tidak terima Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. Mengingat betapa tidak sopannya Chanyeol menggiringnya keluar dari apartemen Luhan membuat _mood_nya benar-benar hancur hari ini.

"Sehun"

Pegangan tangan Sehun di gagang pintu kamarnya melonggar saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Myungsoo. Sehun menyahut dengan deheman ringan.

Terdengar suara langka kaki di belakang Sehun. seperti Myungsoo sedang mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana kabar temanmu?"

Sehun menyempatkan diri menatap _Hyung_ tersayangnya sejenak "Tangannya di gip, tapi sudah membaik"

Myungsoo bernafas lega "Soojung sangat kawatir dengan kondisi temanmu, dia selalu bertanya padaku apa temanmu itu baik-baik saja. Soojung merasa bersalah sekali dengan insiden itu"

Sehun menepuk pundak Myungsoo meyakinkan sekali lagi "Luhan baik _hyung_, beritahu Soojung _noona_ tidak perlu kawatir juga merasa bersalah" dengan sedikit senyum Sehun menjawabnya.

"Kau tampak lelah, sebaiknya kau tidur" hati Sehun menghangat mendengar Myungsoo memberinya perhatian seperti ini.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan "_em.._ _hyung_ lebih tampak lelah. Istirahatlah" serunya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih berdiri disana. Berfikir.

* * *

Suasana apartemen Luhan sejak kepergian Sehun menjadi lebih suram. Tao dan Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda arti. Luhan bisa melihat Tao menatapnya dengan sorot menggoda seakan-kan, Tao mengetahui kalau Luhan akhirnya akan bersama Sehun. tapi lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Dia gemas setengah hidup melihat Luhan biasa saja saat Sehun dengan sejuta keberaniannya menciumnya banyak kali. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala Luhan, sampai-sampai membiarkan Sehun dengan mudah mendapatkan ciumnya. Tunggu, apa Chanyeol cemburu melihat Sehun mencium Luhan? Hei, Chanyeol saja tidak pernah di cium oleh Luhan yang lebih dulu mengenalnya, tapi Sehun. Dia hanya orang baru yang datang ke kehidupan Luhan kan? Dasar Chanyeol..

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian seperti apa?"

Luhan berfikir. Pertanyaan Chanyeol mengusiknya. Hubungannya dengan Sehun seperti apa? Sehun pernah bilang dia menyukainya tapi mereka tidak sedang berkencan. Lalu Luhan biasa saja terkesan tidak marah saat Sehun memberikan nutrisi berlebihan dengan ciumannya. Luhan juga merasa senang saat Sehun bersamanya.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar muka konyolnya yang kelewat tampan itu "Luhan, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Bibir Luhan terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Dia masih bingung harus menjawab apa pada Chanyeol.

"Kemarin Yifan menciummu didepan anak-anak, sekarang Sehun juga menciummu. Apa bibirmu memang di obral?" Geram Chanyeol

"_Oppa_ kenapa bicara seperti itu sih?" Luhan tidak suka dengan perkataan Chanyeol padanya.

Jujur dia tidak pernah tau kalau Yifan akan menciumnya waktu itu.

"_Oppa_ marah yah?" cicit Luhan takut-takut. Setidaknya Chanyeol adalah orang yang bisa Luhan percayai. Jadi membuat Chanyeol marah sama artinya membuat hidup Luhan terguncang. Sedikit banyak kemarahan Chanyeol menakutkan sekali.

Luhan jadi ingat saat pertama kali melihat Chanyeol memarahinya. Malam dimana Luhan mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia akan kerumah Minseok. Cuaca malam itu sangat buruk langit mendung juga angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang, Chanyeol meminta Luhan untuk menghubunginya saat pulang dari rumah Minseok, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Saat itu Luhan menangis semalaman hanya karena Chanyeol mengacuhkannya setelah memarahinya habis-habisan.

.

"_Telfon aku saat kau sudah selsai dari rumah Minseok aku akan menjemputmu" Luhan masih ingat perkataan Chanyeol sebelum menutup sambungan telfonnya pada Luhan._

_Luhan sudah berada di depan rumah Minseok. Saat ia memberitahu Chanyeol keberadaannya, Chanyeol sering menghubunginya walau sekedar bertanya Luhan sudah makan atau belum. Chanyeol sudah menjelma sebagai sosok kaka lelaki untuk Luhan. Luhan maupun Chanyeol sudah menjadi teman sejak mereka kecil sehingga tidak menutup kemungkinan perhatian Chanyeol berlebihan kepada Luhan. Setidaknya Chanyeol berusaha menjaga Luhan selama ini._

"_Lu, sebaiknya kau menginap saja sepertinya hujan akan turun" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan usulan Minseok._

"_Tidak _eonni_ Luhan harus pulang"_

"_Sebaiknya kau menelfon Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu, kurasa bersama dia lebih aman ketimbang kau pulang sendiri ditengah hawa dingin seperti ini" _

"_Aku terlalu sering merepotkan Chanyeol _eonni, _baiklah aku pulang dulu bye Minseok _eonni_"_

_Minseok menatap kepergian Luhan dengan was-was. Sunny sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu dijemput Sungmin kekasih barunya. Sebenarnya Minseok ingin mengantar Luhan tapi, sebentar lagi ada sepupunya dari cina akan datang kerumahnya. Dengan ragu Minseok mengambil ponselnya mencari nomor ponsel sebelum menekan 'panggil'._

"_Chanyeol, aku tau ini buruk tapi aku tidak suka Luhan pulang seorang diri. Tadi aku menyuruhnya menelfonmu tapi dia tetap keras kepala seperti biasa tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Sekarang Luhan sudah di perjalanan pulang sebaiknya kau jemput dia"_

_Setelah berucap panjang lebar beserta jawaban melegahkan dari Chanyeol yang diselingi upatan tidak suka akan keputusan sepihak Luhan. Minseok menutup telfonnya._

_._

_Luhan mengeratkan mantelnya saat angin bertiup semakin kencang. Tetes demi tetes air hujan bersiap membasahi bumi._

_Gang yang dilewati Luhan sangat sepi juga beberapa lampu yang padam. Luhan merasa bulunya meremang takut. Tidak seharusnya dia keras kepala berniat pulang sendiri jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Didepannya beberapa lelaki bersiul senang melihat kearahnya. Luhan benar-benar takut._

_Langkah kaki Luhan berhenti entah sejak kapan. Gerombolan lelaki penggoda didepannya semakin mendekat ketempatnya. Luhan berbalik mencoba berlari menghindari gerombolan itu tapi mereka justru mengejar Luhan._

_Luhan tidak perduli dengan kakinya yang akan sakit setelah ini, dia hanya ingin menjauhi gerombolan lelaki yang sepertinya ingin memangsanya itu._

_Dalam hati Luhan berdoa supaya ada yang menolongnya._

_Sudah 15 menit yang lalu Luhan berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Kakinya serasa mau patah saat Luhan tidak sengaja tersandung bebatuan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengganggu. Karena kakinya sudah terlalu capek Luhan tidak kuat berdiri. Para lelaki yang mengejar Luhan sudah berada di belakang Luhan saat Luhan berusaha merangkak menjauh. _

"_Mau kemana cantik?"_

"_Sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang malam ini" seru salah satu lelaki yang ditangannya membawa botol minuman keras entah jenis apa Luhan tidak tau._

_Nafas Luhan tersegal dia semakin menyeret tubuhnya kebelakang demi menghindari lelaki didepannya._

"_Jangan mendekat" teriak Luhan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca takut juga menahan peri ditangan dan kakinya._

"_Berhenti bergerak cantik" salah satu lelaki dengan rokok terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya berucap. _

_Lelaki itu membuang rokoknya sebelum mencengkram kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangan kanannya "Nikmati saja"_

_Lelaki itu mendorong Luhan hingga ia telentang di atas tanah, tangannya perlahan membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celananya. Luhan menatapnya takut._

_Kekuatan Luhan terkuras karena berlari tadi, dia tidak bisa melawan para bajingan didepannya dengan jurus wushu andalannya._

_Dengan takut Luhan memecamkan matanya erat seperti sudah pasrah akan hidupnya nanti. Salah satu dari bajingan itu sudah berhasil merobek paksa baju yang Luhan kenakan. Entah kemana perginya mantel tebal yang sedari tadi menghangatkannya. Ditubuhnya hanya tersisa kemeja polos berwarna pink pastel yang robek akibat tarikan paksa bajingan didepannya memperlihatkan bra hitam berenda yang Luhan kenakan. _

_Hawa dingin membekukan tubuh Luhan. Hujan perlahan membasahi bajunya. Luhan terlihat mengenaskan. _

_Suara benda jatuh membuat Luhan perlahan membuka matanya penasaran. Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi pipinya bergabung dengan air hujan. Luhan bersyukur ada seorang yang membantunya sekarang._

_Luhan memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar matanya melihat betapa hebatnya _namja_ yang menyelamatkannya, sampai tubuh Luhan sudah tidak bisa digerakan lagi. Membeku karena dingin._

Namja_ itu membuka kemeja basahnya sebelum menghampiri Luhan. Dengan berani _namja_ itu membentangkan kemejanya menutupi bagian depan tubuh Luhan yang terlihat. _

_Luhan tidak dapat membuka matanya lagi saat dia merasa nyaman di punggung _namja_ penolongnya. _

Namja_ bermata elang itu membawa Luhan keluar dari gang sempit dan gelap. Bisa dirasakannya _yeoja_ yang sedang terlelap di punggungnya itu bergetar. Dari kejauhan mata elangnya menangkap sebuah halte, dia berlari menerobos hujan dengan membawa beban dipunggungnya._

_Baru beberapa detik sampai disana. Seorang _namja_ berkelebihan tinggi badan menghampiri mereka berdua._

_Mata mereka saling memandang_

"_Sehun"_

"_Chanyeol"_

"_Kau apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Chanyeol melepas mantel hangatnya membawanya ketubuh Luhan setelah melepas kemeja basah milik seorang _namja_ penolong yang ternyata bernama Sehun._

"_Kau jangan berfikir buruk-"_

_Chanyeol memotong perkataan Sehun dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi "Bagaimana aku tidak berfikir buruk jika melihatnya seperti ini"_

"_-jangan memotong ucapanku Park Chanyeol" seru Sehun tidak terima_

"_Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya akan jadi santapan para pemabuk di gang semut, kau tau disana sangat rawan dengan hal seperti ini. aku menolongnya tepat setelah bajingan itu menarik paksa kemeja _agassi_ ini"_

"_Lu, bangun.. Lu kau mendengarku? Haish seharusnya kau menelfonku tadi" rancau Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap interaksinya dengan Luhan._

"_Jadi kau menolongnya?" Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun saat sudah membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya _–ala pengantin.

"_Terima kasih Sehun, sebaiknya kau lupakan kejadian ini" Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun di halte dengan Luhan yang duduk disamping kemudinya._

_._

_Hujan masih deras saat Chanyeol sampai di apartemen Luhan. Perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat Luhan yang masih tertidur di bangku samping kemudi, dengan hati-hati takut Luhan akan terbangun._

_Luhan mengerjap lucu saat merasa tubuhnya berada di sebuah sofa empuk (?). Ada Chanyeol didepannya mengobati luka di tangan dan kakinya._

"_Channie" cicit Luhan serak _

"_Bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja jalan sendiri di tengah malam"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau jadi santapan penutup bajingan itu?" _

"_Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu Luhan?"_

"_Kan aku sudah bilang telfon aku, apa susahnya si menekan tombol 2 di ponselmu"_

_Chanyeol meluapkan semua kemarahannya pada Luhan. Dia begitu menghawatirkan Luhan._

"_Sekali lagi kau seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah peduli lagi padamu" final Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menggunakan baju basahnya, masih terpaku duduk di sofa apartemennya._

_Luhan berjalan tertatih masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah melempar baju basah dan menganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih hangat Luhan merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang empuk nya._

_Air matanya menetes mengingat perkataan Chanyeol. Semua salahnya, seharusnya dia tidak keras kepala. Chanyeol pasti kawatir dengan keadaannya. _

"_Maaf…maaf" rancaunya_

_._

_Malam semakin larut tapi Luhan tetap menangis walaupun matanya terlelap. _

_Suara pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Disana berdiri Chanyeol yang sejak tadi gelisah di kamar tamu apartemen Luhan. Bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun hanya karena merasa bersalah pada Luhan _–sahabatnya._ Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol memarahi Luhan disaat _yeoja_ itu baru saja mengalami hal buruk._

_Perlahan kakinya menghampiri ranjang dimana Luhan tertidur dalam tangisnya. Mata Chanyeol memanas seketika. Melihat Luhan terluka membuatnya merasa buruk pada kakek Luhan. Dia sudah diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Luhan oleh kakeknya tapi Chanyeol merasa gagal menjaga Luhan._

"_Channie, _mian_.." Luhan mengigau di dalam tidurnya._

_Chanyeol merangkak naik ke ranjang Luhan, ia tidur terlentang diatas selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Luhan. Perlahan ia merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Luhan. Dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pelipis Luhan dengan tangan besarnya. Lagi, airmatanya ikut menetes melewati hidung bangirnya. Dibawanya Luhan kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya._

"_Sst.. jangan menangis lagi Luhan, tidurlah oppa akan memelukmu"_

_Seperti biasa Chanyeol menginginkan Luhan memanggilnya 'oppa' tapi Luhan yang pada dasarnya keras kepala sama sekali tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa'._

_Chanyeol ikut terlelap menyusul Luhan._

_._

_Keesokan harinya Luhan bangun seorang diri, tanpa tau semalaman Chanyeol memeluknya. Luhan mencari Chanyeol di apartemennya tapi sosok sahabat baiknya itu sama sekali tidak ada dimana pun sudut ruangannya. Luhan menelfon Chanyeol namun sama sekali tidak di hiraukan olehnya._

_Beberapa hari kemudian barulah Chanyeol datang ke apartemennya dengan senyum hangat tidak lagi mengacuhkannya._

.

Luhan jadi merinding sendiri mengingat moment Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. _Hell!_ Tidak tidak Luhan tidak akan mau Chanyeol mengacuhkannya lagi.

Sekali lagi Luhan bertanya "_Oppa_ kau tidak marahkan?" sorot matanya memohon

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas jika seperti ini "Tidak, hanya saja Sehun keterlaluan bisa-bisanya dia menciummu seperti itu"

"Sebenarnya Sehun sudah sering mencium Luhan, Yeol" Tao nimbrung

Luhan melotot padanya "_Ya! Eonni_ apa-apaan kau ini"

"Sehun sering mencium Luhan, kenapa tidak _noona _marahi saja si Sehun itu" Chanyeol geram.

Tawa Tao membuat Chanyeol bingung "Sebenarnya mereka sudah dekat sejak di Amerika yeol. Aku saja menyetujui hubungan mereka Luhan dan Sehun"

Entah senang atau sedih mendengar Tao menyetujui hubungannya yang entah seperti apa dengan Sehun membuat Luhan membungkam mulutnya sendiri sambil melotot ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh sanksi.

"Kau-"

Bunyi ponsel Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya memarahi Luhan. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang memang memiliki janji dengannya.

"_Fiuh_ selamat"

Tao mengeleng gelengan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Luhan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Tangan Luhan sudah beransur membaik, Gip ditangannya juga sudah dilepas beberapa menit yang lalu di ruang kesehatan sekolahnya.

Saran Dokter Irene. Luhan harus membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil saat bangun tidur untuk melemaskan kembali otot-otot tangannya yang sedikit menegang.

Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lebih perhatian kepada Luhan masih betah berjalan bersama Luhan menuju kelasnya.

Luhan jangan ditanya dia terlalu senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Baek.." panggil Luhan lembut

"Iya Lu.. kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun menghentikan kakinya menghadap kearah Luhan yang juga sudah berhenti berjalan.

Luhan menggeleng, sembari tersenyum senang "Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayaiku menjadi temanmu"

Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa. Entah kenapa pembicaraan serius seperti ini membuatnya gugup.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak mau berteman denganmu" serunya meninggalkan Luhan yang menanggapi tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat walau sedikit-dikit menengok kea rah Luhan. Ini lah Baekhyun, dia kekasih Park Chanyeol yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan perhatiannya dengan tepat. Tapi Luhan menyukai _yeoja_ itu saat pertama kali Chanyeol menceritakan tentangnya yang lucu dan mengemaskan tapi juga sedikit galak.

"_Katjiga~_"

* * *

**To**

**Be**

**Continue**

* * *

**Ddhiiann**

**IG/TW : Ddhiiann**

2016

Juni, 26 2016

**EX'ACT**

* * *

Yeay! Akhirnya update juga…

Disini sudah ada _**flashback **_masalalunya Luhan, dan sedikit bocoran -_spoilerdikit_– masalalu suram Luhan diatas akan berhubungan dengan hancurnya hubungan SeKai.

Dan, disini juga kebuka siapa yang sering telfonan juga sms-an sama Luhan kan, yups! Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang ada di dunia nyata selalu berbuat buruk ke Luhan, jadi Luhan juga nggak ngeh kalau Soo itu sebenernya Kyungsoo. Juga, hubungan rumit antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Luhan –_sudah dijelaskan kalau Luhan nggak tau apa-apa dichapter lalu_– jadi, Luhannya biasa aja ke Jongin.

Disini Hunhan momentnya lumayan ketimbang kemarin yah… tapi ChanLunya juga kelewat betebaran sih hihi…

KaiLunya nanti yah tunggu di kemping moment.

Tapi untuk Kaisoonya belum janji karena aku bikin Kyungsoo berhenti mengusik kehidupan Jongin nih gimana dong..? #ditendangKaisoo

* * *

Klik 'Review' jangan lupa dibawah ini


End file.
